


While We Pretend to Sleep

by Elleeee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha posturing, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not no Steve's watch, D/s, Dom!Steve, Drama, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of non-con, OOC characters due to manesia, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Pining, Possessive Steve, Sub!Tony, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeee/pseuds/Elleeee
Summary: 托尼一直假装自己是一个阿尔法，但是他现在忘记了，他只记得史蒂夫。而史蒂夫要以他那老套的、严苛的方式帮助他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typo66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/gifts).
  * A translation of [While We Pretend to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026934) by [Typo66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/pseuds/Typo66). 



史蒂夫对着镜头笑了笑，引起一阵咔擦咔擦的快门声，他看到无数的星星在眼前跳舞，这也是表演的一部分。托尼的募捐活动上有他的名字，他一直在心里提醒自己。但是这个想法没有任何帮助，史蒂夫没法阻止自己变得更糟。托尼斯塔克生来就是受人崇拜的alpha，而史蒂夫罗杰斯作为一只舞蹈的猴子，即使有着丰富的舞台经验，也永远不习惯成为关注的焦点。他被邀请参加朋友的募捐晚会，所以他 '很高兴'出席。其实真正的原因是，他无法拒绝托尼：更多的名人意味着更多的媒体报道。史蒂夫真的很想为防止Omega受到虐待筹集资金。

托尼为Omega提供了免受配偶或家庭成员虐待的避难所，史蒂夫曾去看过那些Omega，他们没有别的地方可去，没有受过教育，没有照顾自己的能力。他们遭到了暴力、奴役和强奸。而托尼斯塔克给了他们的住所、受教育的机会和保护。

现在，他们筹集资金，为了研制出一种颇具争议的药物，使Omega能够控制自己的热潮期。

托尼斯塔克信奉自由，对Omega受到虐待的事件厌恶至极。这一点让史蒂夫十分敬佩。相比于 40 年代，他看到了Omega权利的巨大进步，但另一方面，更加透明化的信息也让他意识到，Omega遭受虐待的事件有多常见。

所以，他面带微笑站在这里，试图让公众的注意力从备受争议的斯塔克工业上转移。政客们不会支持Omega控制热潮期药物的研究，但是，美国队长永远站在自由这边。

他对着堆在鼻子底下的麦克风演讲，听起来平静又理智，试图用他最诚挚的声音说出他对Omega解放事业的信仰。当他终于可以摆脱令人窒息的人群，把自己藏进一个僻静的角落呼吸几分钟，他的视线理所当然地黏在托尼身上。

托尼穿着最精致的西服，看起来像是闪闪发光的100万美元。佩珀依偎在他的胳膊上，头斜斜地靠在一边。她穿着暗蓝色的衣服，露出白皙细长的脖子，认真听着她的Alpha说话。多么完美的画面！一个Omega完全崇拜和信任自己的Alpha。

在商业圈，没有一个人敢招惹佩珀波茨——一个Omega，史塔克工业的CEO，能够眨眨眼就让任何竞争对手感觉到喉咙被撕裂的恐惧，却在托尼斯塔克身边永远这么端庄而顺从。现在，在镜头前，她用行动证明了即使最强势的Omega，也会遵循传统的价值观。

史蒂夫知道真相和看起来的不太一样，他知道托尼离开佩珀一天都没办法活下去，但是佩珀从来不是，也永远不会是托尼的Omega。

他不清楚具体的原因，也从未问过。但任何人只要和他们相处一个小时，就会知道联系他们的是友谊，而不是Alpha与Omega的结合。史蒂夫曾试问过托尼他和佩珀之间的事情，但托尼四两拨千斤，马上改变了话题。所以史蒂夫闭起嘴巴，因为这不关他的事。

托尼用一些不合时宜的笑话结束了他的发言，一如既往地斯塔克风格并没有让记者感到意外。佩珀微微红脸的样子也十分迷人，托尼带着满意的笑脸，绅士地牵着她离开了记者大军。

但史蒂夫确实注意到，托尼刚转过身背对摄影师就挎下了那个得意的笑容，悄悄地擦了擦额头上的汗。史蒂夫没法透过窃窃私语的人群听清他们的对话，但是佩珀突然间凑到托尼面前，脸上露出了紧张的样子。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头，他看着佩珀抓住托尼微微颤抖的双手，穿过那些想要和他握手的人，想要带着他马上离开。毫无疑问，托尼出了什么问题并且把佩珀吓坏了！她努力隐藏担忧，没有人从她完美的笑颜里看出破绽，但史蒂夫了解他们两人，一眼就能看穿他们的伪装。

他挤过一堵堵人墙，人们想要在聚会上得到美国队长的握手，来回报他们刚刚捐赠的美金。史蒂夫不想无礼，但他没办法阻止自己用力推开他们，快速地朝着托尼赶去。等他找到佩珀的时候，托尼已经不见了。

他本能地深吸一口气，试图捕捉出他想象中痛苦、疾病或能透露任何其不适的气味。但即使血清给了他四倍的嗅觉，拥挤不堪的大厅里充满了香水、食物和酒精气味，也让他一无所获。

"波茨小姐。"他向佩珀打招呼，尽可能隐藏起面上的担忧。佩珀转向他，试着给了他一个微笑。"哦。史蒂夫。一切都好吗？"

令他沮丧的是，当他出现时，佩珀非但没有松一口气，反而感觉更加紧张了。

“这正是我想要问你的。”史蒂夫回答，然后压低声音说：“到底怎么回佩珀，托尼在哪里？”

佩珀急躁了起来，信息素味道变得更加强烈，甚至盖过了她浓郁的香水味。"噢，真的没事。他只是觉得有点累了，想出去走走，呼吸一些新鲜空气。我告诉他，他不必再回到聚会上来。你知道，我可以应付剩下的媒体，所以，也许他就直接回家了。你不用担心，你知道托尼的。"

史蒂夫盯着佩珀的眼睛，试图找到一个比起信息素来更温和的方式，让对方知道他并没有这么被糊弄过去。而佩珀避免看他的眼睛。

"是的，我知道他是怎样的人，他喜欢成为派对上的焦点。”

一瞬间，佩珀面上闪过她藏起来的担忧，但是下一秒钟又戴上了完美的伪装。

"他今天显然没在享受派对"。她的语气有些刻薄，接着叹了口气，在心里提醒自己面对的是史蒂夫，可靠的朋友和值得信赖的alpha。"听着史蒂夫，这没什么可担心的，"她抬起纤长的手放在他的手臂上，"谢谢你的关心，但一切都好。哈皮会带托尼回家，我们能搞定。

"好吧"。史蒂夫点了点头，并不能完全放下心来。"他是病了吗？如果他生病了，作为团队的领导——"

"不，他没有生病！"佩珀打断了他，手从他的胳膊上拿开，"如果你不介意，队长，抱歉我先失陪了。"她笑得很勉强，转身走向一批接近他们的人，毫不犹豫地结束了他们之间的谈话时。

史蒂夫在原地站了一会儿，拿不定主意到底是应该继续缠着佩珀还是管住自己。一个穿着华丽的太太戴着灿烂的钻石，推挤到他面前，打断了他的思考。

"哦，亲爱的，你比图片上还要帅气！是不是詹姆斯？看看他英俊的脸蛋！"她试图斜过身子，靠在史蒂夫身上，一个眼神都没舍得给詹姆斯（据说是她的丈夫），史蒂夫的胳膊暗暗用力，不让她那又宽又短的身子靠近他的脸。这位太太奋力凑近，对史蒂夫低声说，"对于穿着制服的alpha，我一直有一套。我敢打赌，你比任何标本还要精致！"然后她哈哈大笑起来。史蒂夫挤出一个微笑，任何事情都会比站在这里，被有钱人当做展品要美妙得多！

"失陪了夫人。"他把手臂从她的手中拎出来马上冲着大门走去。也许他仍然能追上托尼，并亲自问问托尼到底出了什么问题。即使只能得到托尼的“少管闲事”，也会让他放下心来。


	2. Chapter 2

刚踏出大门，凉爽的夜风就迎面扑来，史蒂夫大步掠过几个喝得醉醺醺的人，走下大理石楼梯，在巨大的喷泉池旁边看到了斜靠在豪华轿车上的哈皮，正和一位小巧而美丽的金发 beta聊天。

“晚上好，队长。”哈皮看到史蒂夫，对他露出笑容。那位女士也和他问了好，之后立马和哈皮告别，转身走开了。哈皮的目光跟随着她离开的背影，有些不舍，但史蒂夫大步走到他跟前，他只好收回目光。

"哈皮，你见到托尼了吗？佩珀告诉我你会带他回家。"

哈皮皱起眉头，立即站得笔直。

"不，我没有见到他。你确定她说了吗？"

"是的。"史蒂夫有些恼火地回答。

"可恶。那么我需要马上找到他......"哈皮变得有些抓狂，透露出佩珀隐藏起来的那种担忧。

"全是我的错！可恶！我的错！"他马上窜到车里抓起手机，有些无礼地指着史蒂夫的胸，"队长，你呆在这里，我去找他"。

"什么？不！到底怎么了？"史蒂夫强迫自己忍住敲开这只手的冲动，但他走上前，挡住了哈皮的路。"什么是你的错？托尼在哪里？我要你现在马上告诉我。"

哈皮愣住了，看起来像是不知道该怎么办：一个他的boss（偶尔）都服从的 alpha 向他发出了命令。晃过神后，他挺起胸膛，自己拉到和史蒂夫一样高，像是马上要进行一场搏斗。他从不是一个懦夫，史蒂夫也知道他对托尼有多么忠诚。

"抱歉队长，我不能告诉你。我需要找到托尼，现在请走开，或者我帮你挪开。"

史蒂夫摇摇头，叹了口气，他应该更友好一点，但是逐渐失去的耐心让他控制不了自己的语气。

"哈皮，别闹了，我只是想要帮助托尼！佩珀在里面吓坏了，但她没告诉我到底发生了什么。见鬼，你还想和我在这里打一架吗？托尼到底怎么了？告诉我，我们可以一起找他。”

哈皮清楚地意识到站在他面前的，不仅是勇猛的美国队长，还是托尼的朋友。他的肩膀垂了下来。

"好吧。"他呼出一口气，看起来有一点点怯懦，但是显然不太情愿告诉史蒂夫全部实情。"托尼他.....他的身体出了点状况，但不是什么严重的事情。”他急忙补充。"他能控制局面，只是那今晚有点冒险，我本来是比平时更加谨慎的，准备在他需要时候立即回家。但是，嗯，只是一会，我的意思是，"他指了指史蒂夫身后那位金发女郎的位置，"她需要帮助，于是我离开了一会，大概只有五分钟，最多十分钟！然后我跟着她回到这里，就看到你来了。如果他在我没守再门口的时候出去散步了......但是不能让她一个人搬两个大箱子啊，我不知道为什么女士需要——"

史蒂夫打断他唠唠叨叨的回答，"好吧，我明白了。我们先找到托尼，让他可以自己给我解释。"

哈皮看起来松了一口气。"是的，是的，的确应该这样。"

"你往东边找，我去北边。如果他想去散散步，那不可能走太远。"

"明白队长！"哈皮点点头，转身就跑。

\- -

史蒂夫从连接两条主街道的巷子跑出来，环顾空无一人的街道。夜已经深了，大多数人都已在睡梦中，只有出租车偶尔经过。他抬起头，捕捉到空气中有一丝熟悉的味道，像是托尼常用的沐浴露。

普通的Alpha是不可能在闻到托尼身上这股味道的，但史蒂夫不同。如果他努力集中精力......

就在那里！虽然被二氧化碳、尾气、灰尘和垃圾掩盖。史蒂夫快步追寻着这一丝气味，当他听到托尼的声音夹杂着两个男人的笑声从路的尽头传来的一瞬间，感觉心跳都停止了。他从未听过托尼发出那样的声音，听起来像是吓坏了。托尼在乞求。

史蒂夫拔腿就跑。

他全速奔过最后一个路口，整个人撞进浓稠的信息素里。这是Omega完全处于热潮期的信息素。他猛然定住身，试图处理在眼前的画面：两个暴徒把托尼压在地上，一个人挥着他的皮带当做是鞭子，托尼朝下的面部在他两脚之间，另一个男人试扯掉他昂贵的西装裤。

史蒂夫完全没料到这个。他拎起21 世纪垃圾桶的强化钢盖砸在其中一人的脸上，把他打倒。没管那身子重重摔在哪，史蒂夫紧接着冲向另一人，抓住他的脖子，一拳将其打晕，把失去意识的人扔在地上，远离托尼。

托尼停下了乱踢的腿，逐渐冷静下来，但史蒂夫俯身看他时候，他那双大大棕色眼睛里充满了恐惧。

"Cap......"他很不安，声音沙哑，那两个男人用领带几乎把他勒到窒息。

"这是......"史蒂夫想要一股脑问出脑海中的所有问题，但危险已经过去，他的思维立马被托尼的气味擒住。

托尼是Alpha，Alpha可没有热潮期。可现在他闻起来像Omega，显然正处于一轮热潮中。

"Cap.. Cap-"托尼的身子扭动起来，不知道是想站起来，还是爬向史蒂夫。他强迫自己停了下来，但是趴在地上止不住颤抖。史蒂夫低着头呆呆地看着托尼，感到手足无措。托尼哽咽的啜泣声让他回过神来。

他立即脱下外套，坚决无视身下的勃起。这不是时候，也不是对的地点。把本能的欲望放在一边，他们需要一个谈话，托尼欠他很多解释。史蒂夫刚刚击退了两个Alpha，理应赢得这个好闻到令人难以置信的Omega作为奖励，动物本能差点压到了他。但他用四倍意志力去做正确的事。

他把托尼裹在夹克里抱起来，若是在平时，这样的动作完全不可能发生。史蒂夫以为任何人都不可能羞辱托尼，这个耀眼的工程师和骄傲的Alpha。但是现在，史蒂夫几乎可以听到托尼因为发抖而引起的骨头脆响，他紧紧抓住史蒂夫，将他棕色毛绒绒的脑袋压在史蒂夫的下巴下面，低声呻吟寻求安慰。这完全是对Omega本能的投降。他的眼皮底下托尼的强烈气味让史蒂夫大脑短路。

他需要找到哈皮，现在！


	3. Chapter 3

黎明时分，史蒂夫坐在斯塔克大厦第 75 楼休息室豪华的皮革沙发上，努力阻止自己紧张得抖腿。他的脑子里似乎正在进行一场激烈的赛车比赛，时而从座位上猛地站起，来回踱步，一会儿又强迫自己坐下，冷静下来。

说得容易做着难！现在托尼把自己关在卧室里，但他独特的香味徘徊在大厦每一个角落。不是那昂贵的沐浴露，而是Omega热潮期的气味。史蒂夫从来没有闻过类似的味道。

当然，他很清楚Omega在热潮期闻起来是什么感觉。每个人的气味略有不同，不是所有的都令人愉快，但几乎所有都能刺激到Alpha甚至一些Beta。史蒂夫仍然能够回忆起，那个癌症晚期Omega的最后一个热潮期散发出的酸涩。有人把他绑起来，给他打镇静剂也无济于事。还有来自怀孕Omega的信息素，没有什么比处在哺乳期的健康Omega更具吸引力了。然后，他想起自己在巴基的第一个热潮期中，那晕乎乎的感觉，在最好朋友的面前他几乎站不住腿。

然而，没有什么能过比得上现在史蒂夫正努力无视的味道。他坚挺的勃起一直没能软下去，从他第一次闻到托尼的味道，到把他带到哈皮面前，和佩珀一起回到斯塔克大厦后，都硬得像一把枪。他决定在没得到解释之前决不会离开。佩珀若有若无的视线扫到他的裤子，史蒂夫感觉脸烫得像烧起来了，但他不为所动。他甚至感觉到底下的双球涨得发痛，没法舒服地坐着。思维被没法控制的乱想扰得像一锅粥，全部围绕着托尼卧室里可能发生的事情想象。但他还是留下来了。

不顾本能的再三催促，史蒂夫并不是一只动物。他身负重任，就像他对神盾局负责一样，他认为自己也得对托尼负责。这......可能算是美国情报史上成功的保密文件：托尼斯塔克是一个Omega。没有任何人会往这方面想吧。

佩珀进入休息室时史蒂夫差点吓得跳起来，她看上去很累，平时梳得一丝不苟的头发乱糟糟的，礼服也揉皱了。

她看到史蒂夫寻求解释的表情叹了口气，摇了摇头，。

"他睡着了。"她毫无形象得趴到沙发上。

"你给他用了镇静剂？"史蒂夫问，佩珀点了点头。

"你不认为我们需要带他去医院吗？考虑到他几乎被强奸了。"史蒂夫的语气有点冲。

佩珀皱着眉头看着他。

"你指望我怎么向医生解释？你难道以为他们不会把这件事卖给媒体？"

"好吧，那么至少让神盾局医务室的医生看看他！"史蒂夫没意识到自己提高了嗓门。

"不行！"佩珀几乎喊着回应。"没有人会知道这个！明白了吗？没人！没有医生，没有神盾局！原本你也不会知道！"

这让史蒂夫愣了愣，"弗瑞不知道吗？"他的声音变得柔和了些。他本以为神盾局已经知道了，只是想让这件事情成为秘密。

佩珀摇了摇头。

"还有谁知道？"史蒂夫问佩珀，她哼了一声，

"你认为呢？"

"目前只有霍根先生，罗德上校，波茨小姐和我。当然，现在还有你，队长."贾维斯低声回答道。"请原谅我冒昧地提醒您，此事件的保密性十分重要。若将此事透露给媒体，将会对斯塔克先生的财产造成不可估计的严重后果。"

"你说什么？他是什么意思？"史蒂夫先是对着天花板，然后转向佩珀。

片刻的沉默后，佩珀揉了揉眼睛。

"这是机密信息，除非-"贾维斯开始说话，但是佩珀挥挥手示意停止。

"你可以给他看，贾维斯。"

"给我看什么-"史蒂夫话没说完，一个蓝色屏幕出现在房间的中央，文字出现在上面。史蒂夫走上前看。

"前CEO霍华德斯塔克去世之后，斯坦成为斯塔克工业新的CEO，他通过了这份文件，除非安东尼 爱德华 斯塔克嫁给由他选择的Alpha，不然将无法获得财产继承以及任何斯塔克工业收入。在这种情况下，斯塔克所有的财产和由工业生产的产品都属于那位Alpha，以防止Omega拥有公司的经营权"。贾维斯简略地总结。

"什么？"史蒂夫理解文档的要点，但大脑没办法很好地处理它。佩珀有点不开心地解释。

"当托尼的爸爸死了，进入青春期时，斯坦看到了他的机会。他看着托尼成为一个年轻可爱的Omega，既能繁殖后代又乖巧听话。那么凭什么让他拥有那笔钱？那时候，斯坦说服了董事会成员，理由是目前托尼的性别分化是未知的，如果托尼成长为Omega，斯塔克工业的财产安全必须有所保证。没有人愿意自己的老板是一个Omega，他们都认为商业和Omega是两件毫不相关的东西。托尼不得不成为一名 alpha。而当他迎来第一次热潮期，斯坦将会非常乐意地将托尼嫁出去。

"但是他没有这样做是吧？我的意思是，托尼没经历热潮期吗？发生什么了？

"他当然经历了"。佩珀难过地说。"托尼不是笨蛋，你知道的。他是只有16岁，但是已经参与过很多公司业务，这可没法让斯坦感到满意。斯坦试图让他远离公司，并且告诉他不要担心他美丽的小脑袋，托尼失去了对他的信任。至少，向他隐藏了自己的热潮期。谁知道斯坦发现托尼是Omega以后会是怎样的反应？托尼把自己锁起来，我不知道他用了什么方法，自己挨过了热潮。但他在肯定斯坦没法将他挤出公司之前，是不会暴露他是Omega的事实。他可不想自己乖乖地被操。"

仅从佩珀用了那个F开头的单词，史蒂夫就清楚地感受到她的心情。

"当然，当托尼从麻省理工学院回来时，摇身一变成为了一个真正的Alpha，斯坦比任何人都要惊讶。"

"之后就是废除斯坦的计划"。史蒂夫接下话。佩珀点了点头。

"但斯坦一直有所保留，因为他肯定托尼是一个Omega。所以他总是等待着机会来证明这一点。如果他不能..."

"他就会杀死托尼。"史蒂夫点头表示理解。

"这就是所有。"佩珀说。"但他起草的文件依然有效，托尼不得不把它带给董事会，想要将其作废，但是不能太明显。他不希望任何人知道有这类文件的存在，不希望任何人知道他实际上是一个Omega。"

史蒂夫没法控制自己来回走，佩珀蜷在沙发上。这个出已去世男人之手过时的文件，仍然约束着托尼。但是更重要的是...托尼是Omega??

即使所有的证据都围绕着他，史蒂夫仍然无法将那个自信、 骄傲自大的钢铁侠与他今晚从救了暴徒手下救出来的Omega联系起来。他带着绝望，紧紧抓着史蒂夫，释放出醉人的香味，大大的眼睛里只有害怕和顺从。他如何做到管理一个公司......

理智上，史蒂夫知道性别与他们在生活中的能力毫无关系。佩珀以及哈皮就是完美的例子。Omega拳击手和保镖能胜任他们的工作。但是托尼的个性.....给他一百年他也不可能猜到托尼是一个Omega。尽管如此，当他仔细回想，其实迹象所处可见。托尼定期就会消失一段时间，近乎疯狂的隐藏起脆弱，投入大量金钱研究抑制剂。托尼这样做，因为他是个好人。但这不是唯一的原因。他极度需要这些药物。

突然间，他想到一件事，马上转向佩珀。

"稍等片刻。你是Omega，哈皮就是Omega，我能理解作为他最亲近的人，他会告诉你们。但罗德上校是Alpha......"

佩珀睁开了刚阖上的眼睛，但没有说什么。

"他们有没有...？"

"我觉得这跟你没关系队长。"佩珀接过话。"也不关我的事。"

"对.....你说得对。"史蒂夫说，他试图停止想这件事，但此刻他被托尼香甜的信息素包围，并不是很清醒，不想这个有点难。

当然，詹姆斯 · 罗德偶尔帮助他的好友有什么不对的？或者他们已经是恋人了吗？

"队长，我认为你在这里没什么其他事可以做。现在你已经得到了想要的解释。你知道门在哪里把？"佩珀假笑着问他，通常她锋利甚至是有点吓人，但还没到这种程度。史蒂夫可以看到她在奔溃的边缘。

"实际上，还有事没完。"他微微笑了一个，不太确定不要不问下这个问题，但这可能很重。佩珀抬起眉毛露出不耐烦。

"嗯......我并不想太敏感，但是托尼的气味......我的意思是处在热潮期的味道，有一些不同的东西......”

"什么意思？"佩珀立即从担心变得恼怒。

"信息素闻起来更...强烈......"史蒂夫觉得自己又开始脸红，"我的意思是......这是正常的吗？而且我认为热潮期来得太突然不是吗？事情似乎......我只是想说，也许我们应该带托尼去看医生。我明白为什么你不想去......"

佩珀打断了他。

"我们不能带他去医生，史蒂夫。别担心，这不是托尼的第一次。"她听起来很累。

史蒂夫考虑了片刻，不确定要不要坚持，但他不知道只是托尼这样，或别的什么原因......

"好的，我明白。"最后，史蒂夫还是放弃了。走到电梯那里停了下来，"你知道，我不会告诉任何人的是吗？"

当他见到佩珀的目光时，她的眼神是柔软的。

"史蒂夫，我知道你是个好人，我信任你。托尼也信任你，但是我没法想象当他得知你知道他的秘密时，他会如何反应。他可能不会喜欢这样。”

当然，她是对的，托尼不会乐意史蒂夫发现了他的秘密。他点了点头，走进电梯。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫回到家，立马脱光冲进浴室。在自己的手里释放之后，他的勃起终于软下去了。

他与佩珀讨论的内容令人担忧，但是长时间暴露在那么浓烈的信息素中却没有做任何事情，对于一个正常的Alpha是多么不容易。在回家的路上，他满脑子是托尼：托尼怎么是应对Omega身份的？独自一人熬过热潮期，托尼忍受了多少痛苦？托尼是多么坚强啊。之后，史蒂夫稍微想象了一下托尼热潮期的样子，他那富有想象力的大脑热情地提供了一些图像，这对于他的下半身属于火上浇油。但最令人心烦的是，他发现自己对于托尼的贞操过于在意。当然，史蒂夫十分确定托尼不可能还是个处男，这意味着只有一件事——罗德上校是第一个到达那个地方的人。反正在史蒂夫前。这个想法令人发笑，史蒂夫没有一丁点，哪怕是一点，把手伸进托尼裤子里的机会。他知了托尼的魅力，但是作为一个Alpha同事，他从来没有想过托尼会和他会发生点什么，好吧，应该是想的频率不高。

他又硬了。

把自己扔在床上，史蒂夫试图忽略他的勃起。"这是自然反应，罗杰斯，但完全不合时宜。"他提醒自己。"他有麻烦，他处在在痛苦中，而你却还在这里意淫他。"好吧，理智在他脑海里指出，"如果你能在他身上获得的快乐，他现在也不会那么痛苦，对吗？"不不不！

当太阳升起时，史蒂夫都没能够睡上一会。

他花了很长时间晨跑，发现自己被双脚带到斯塔克大厦时，用了几分钟厌恶自己。史蒂夫站在那里好一会儿，通过宏伟的建筑和他们之间的30层楼，想象自己仍然可以闻到托尼的味道。他渴望知道托尼是否还好，但这毫无意义。他没有放任自己走进去，而是转身跑回了公寓，然后冲了个澡。

之后整整一周，他都没能遇到托尼或佩珀。直到弗瑞召唤他们集合。

\- -

他曾梦见过托尼几次。他的梦只有几种情况，噩梦：募捐的那个夜晚，只是史蒂夫去晚了一步，或者是托尼在战斗时发情了。又或是另一种梦：通常史蒂夫是伴着粘糊糊的床单与他鼻子里记忆中托尼的气味醒来。

所以托尼走进来时，他希望至少能感受到托尼的一丝尴尬。他不明白自己所期望的到底是什么，当然，托尼身上任何发情期的迹象都没有了，也绝不会对史蒂夫提起关于那晚的任何人，任何事。毕竟托尼一直在做这种事：发情期结束后就立刻开始工作，没有人会注意到任何异常。但仍然，史蒂夫有所期望。

事实上，一切完全正常。没有蛛丝马迹能看出托尼差点被强奸，曾紧紧抓着他，恳求他，在他面前痛苦地发抖。也没有迹象表明托尼对自己的秘密泄露而感到愤怒，或者蔑视。托尼甚至没有忽视史蒂夫（至少没有比往常多）。他像平时一样，嘴里说着不恰当的笑话，神气活现地走来走去，把烦人和耀眼完美结合。

托尼和往常一模一样。

可是史蒂夫没法表现得毫无破绽。弗瑞在那喋喋不休地解释着如何操作复仇者和神盾开发出来的新系统，时不时警告托尼关于团队合作的重要性。托尼路过走向对面的座位时，史蒂夫用鼻子悄悄嗅了一口，闻到的只有浓烈的高级香水味。这一次，史蒂夫明白为什么托尼总要喷这么多：他是队里唯一的Omega。娜塔莎是一个实实在在的Alpha，布鲁斯更不用说，克林特是一个Beta，雷神......目前不太能确定他属于哪种性别。神盾的高层指挥官们不是Alpha就是Beta。而托尼，独自一人，如此骄傲地站在这里。史蒂夫无法不尊重他。

这也让他心烦意乱。除了托尼创造的所有了不起的事，史蒂夫也佩服托尼，这么多年来没办法释放自己，明明是一个Omega却要假装不是。募捐晚会还唤醒了史蒂夫的本能。他卑劣的Alpha本能一刻不曾忘记，托尼紧紧地搂着他，请求他和依靠他的画面。

史蒂夫模模糊糊地意识到，他把托尼看成自己的Omega。再加上确很关心托尼，他决定要和托尼单独谈谈，如果他能，他很愿意提供任何帮助。

托尼当然会转移话题，所以向史蒂夫自己保证，他不会向托尼施加一丁点压力，只提供帮助。他可以向托尼发誓绝不泄露这个秘密。告诉托尼，自己理解并钦佩他的勇气。

这一切都是出自好意，可往往好意也是常打你脸的东西。

\- -

弗瑞分配完工作后，并解散了队伍，甩着他的皮大衣走出房间。娜塔莎和克林特在讨论任务，托尼眨眼间就离开了房间。布鲁斯从座位起身，显然想跟上托尼找他聊天。

史蒂夫抓住布鲁斯。

“呃，布鲁斯，能让我先和托尼谈谈吗？我会让他给你打电话。”没有等布鲁斯的回答，他说完立马追上走进电梯的托尼。

史蒂夫在门关上前，设法滑了进去。托尼看到他眼睛瞪了瞪，但是没有表现出恼怒。不知怎么回事，这惹恼了史蒂夫。

“我们可以谈谈募捐那天的事情吗？”他开门见山。

“那有什么好谈的，Cap？”

史蒂夫环顾四周，这里肯定有监控。

“也没什么，”他说，显得有些不好意思。“只是..嗯，没什么。我只是想让你知道，没什么好担心的。”

托尼抬起眉毛，终于看向史蒂夫。

“担心募捐？”

“是的，”史蒂夫点点头，托尼在他说之前，给了他一个滑稽的表情，

“噢，那很棒。”

“不不，那不是我的重点！不是募捐。该死的，托尼！”

托尼的刻意迟钝惹得史蒂夫攥起了拳头。

“你知道我的意思！我认为那没什么错，我能理解。我想让你知道这个。”在托尼打趣的注视下，史蒂夫觉得自己很愚蠢。

“好吧，”托尼说。“我不知道你什么病发作了，但是医务室在五楼。”然后电梯门打开了，托尼转身离开。

史蒂夫气地直呼气，但他下定决心，跟着托尼去到了车库。幸好哈皮不在身边，托尼今天要自己开车。

“你是在跟踪我吗，Cap？“

走到车前，托尼终于转过身来。

“我想让你明白，”史蒂夫说。“你不用非得跟我谈谈，不管你想什么都不关我的事，我不想干涉你的个人生活，但是——”

终于，托尼的冷静表情破碎了，

“那就不要，我不想谈论这个。现在，你可以走了。”他做了一个请的动作，转身打开车门。

这太过分了，托尼不屑一顾的态度。史蒂夫想要的只是提供某种安慰，却要像一只流浪狗一样被赶走。内心深处，在他的脑中最黑暗的角落，不知疲倦地提醒他，这是他光明正大赢得的Omega。

史蒂夫砰的一声关上车门，事实上并没有用上这么多的力量。但是门差点夹住托尼的手指上。如果是一辆小汽车，窗户肯定碎了。

“哇！”托尼畏缩了一下，然后看着史蒂夫，双眼充满怀疑。“你他妈的以为自己在干什么？！”

史蒂夫站在他的立场，感觉托尼的爆发有些可笑。

“我只是想谈谈。”他冷静地说。

“我刚刚说过，我不想。这是一个自由的国家！”托尼厉声说。

“托尼，我是你的队长，你应该告诉我的。”

“没什么好说的！”托尼几乎是喊出这句话，然后他环顾四周，稍微镇定下来，他的混蛋外套像一个盾牌，立在身上。

“我不觉得应该告诉你，”他说低声怒喝，“你看到你所看到的，然后救了我。如果你想要感谢，那么谢谢你，Cap，因为你永远是个大英雄，会拯救危机少女。之后你肯定会说：哦，史塔克，这没什么，不用在意。那么现在，我们能不能他妈的忘了这件事！？”

“我不想要你的感谢。”史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，把手从车门上拿下来。

托尼立即抓住车门，把它打开。

“那更好。你可以离开了。”他溜进车，给史蒂夫一个虚伪而紧张的笑。“我保证会和之前一样烦人，这你不必担心，Cap。”然后他开车离开，留下史蒂夫站在那里，盯着那两条车轮痕迹。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

托尼的双手止不住颤抖，他甩了好几次都没法停止，烦躁地把手砸在方向盘上。

这只是史蒂夫，一个来自布鲁克林的傻大个。他试图提醒自己，那只是一个无名小卒。这不是他面对的第一个Alpha。相比于杀死奥本，跟罗杰斯争吵根本不值一提。他可以克服这个。

但不知何故，他就是无法做到。当史蒂夫砰地关上车门，只有这么多年来不断训练的经验强撑着他，阻止他跪下来求饶。但是，当托尼告诉史蒂夫，让他滚蛋时，那帅气的脸蛋上受伤的表情…

有人在后面按响喇叭，托尼把头撞在方向盘上。

“去他妈的..”他抓上方向盘，努力把注意力集中在路上。

这么多年来他一直努力克服这种感觉，托尼确定这是他的Omega大脑在捣乱，他对这个并不陌生。有时他会绝望地想着，这一切什么时候才能结束…

他想要忘记那个晚上，史蒂夫用强壮的双臂抱着他回到车里。这并不意味着什么，没有任何深意，只是一个简单的援助行为。托尼不记得以前或之后的事，只知道他在募捐典礼上发情了。

托尼的热潮期很接近，但他认为至少要等到午夜才会真正开始，在那之前他神不知鬼不觉，乘坐他的南瓜车安全回到大厦。当他跌跌撞撞地跑到轿车旁，却找不见哈皮的身影。那时他已经觉得衣服都在发烫，皮肤瘙痒难耐，视线变得模糊。

发情期来得如此迅猛，他只能勉强完成了演讲。托尼知道一个正常的发情期不应该像这样，但他从来不正常，不是吗？他明明知道自己在爆发的边缘，应该乖乖呆在家里而不是愚蠢地来参加什么聚会。但他把这件事看得如此重要，没办法不亲自到场。再说了，他相信有佩珀和哈皮在他身边就会万无一失。

结果两人并没有预想的可靠。托尼没有责怪他们，他责怪自己。然后把矛头对准史蒂夫。

他记得自己往主街道走去，想要打出租车回家，仅向前迈了几步就迷失了方向，只能漫无目的地乱闯。之后，本能的欲望和头脑中残存的理性激烈地斗争着：他感受到好多只手在他身体上摸索，这让他觉得没那么难受了，但理智告诉他这样的事情不该发生。当男人抓住他时，他恶心却渴望着，这两个极端快把他撕裂了，他只能用脚胡乱踢着。

但在那之后......

不顾自己正在鲁莽驾驶，托尼闭上了眼睛。

他祈祷有人能救他......他清楚地记得那部分：他模模糊糊地认出了史蒂夫：那是一个优秀、强大的Alpha，值得他相信和服从。他不介意史蒂夫的抚摸，甚至希望史蒂夫触摸他。史蒂夫的手确实抚上他的身体，提供温暖，稳稳当当地把他圈在手臂里。坚硬的肌肉和奇妙的舒适感，他觉得自己闻到了天堂的气味。托尼当时吓坏了，而史蒂夫一直在那里保护他。

这让他感到安全。

一堆屁话！安全和Alpha这两个词语永远不可能相搭。Alpha不可能保证你的安全，他们利用你，伤害你，偷走你最珍贵的东西；他们想拥有你，却不把你当成人对待。托尼回想起史蒂夫救他的那个时刻，就感到喉头泛出一阵恶心，羞愧把他的肠子烧得滚烫，眼泪模糊了他的双眼。他居然像一只无助的羊羔，紧紧抓住史蒂夫，仿佛这愚蠢的军人能给他万物的答案。在那一瞬他感觉如此美妙。

托尼把车乱停在车库里，无视了刚刚进门时撞破的车库门，歪坐在车中间，试着正常地呼吸。

他今天竭尽全力想要显得漫不经心。但是，当史蒂夫溜进电梯，他的心都快跳出来了。最可耻的是，有那么一瞬间，托尼期望史蒂夫会把他推到墙上，他压倒在地，然后......只是一瞬间，他确实很想要这个。

不知道过了多久，托尼就坐在那里唾弃自己。后来，贾维斯把他从羞愧和自责中拉出来。

“Sir，很抱歉打扰你，但我认为一杯温暖的热饮会是个不错的主意。你要是下车，我就给你来一杯。”

托尼大笑起来，像是在嘲笑自己。

“你要给我热可可吗？”

“是的，Sir。”

“我告诉过你，你是我最好的创造吗？”他有点抽噎，但保持微笑。

“好多次，Sir。”

托尼把自己从车里拉出来，感到筋疲力尽。

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”他说，走上楼梯，进了厨房。

——

几个小时后，托尼吸吮着轻微烧伤的手指，考虑是否呼叫罗德。他正在研究的电路很简单，所有的计算早已做完，只需要精细地布线，这通常能使他放松。双手流畅地重复同样的动作，他想要保持头脑足够忙碌，没有空间胡思乱想。但事实上这项活动不足以完全占据他的大脑，他不得不非常努力集中精力。当他需要思考的时候，这简单的活动反而给了他最好的机会。

史蒂夫说过他不在乎托尼是个Omega，但是托尼在乎。他非常在乎复仇者联盟，不管他多想否定这个事实，而史蒂夫现在知道了一切，在某种程度上这也给他带来了慰藉：他的团队领导对他最大的弱点了如指掌。对那家伙矛盾的情绪沉甸甸地压在他的心上。他不想从史蒂夫那里获取任何安慰，在发情中一遍又一遍地回放那段回忆之后，托尼拒绝再想起...性的那部分很容易解决，史蒂夫罗杰斯是一个Alpha，有神明一般的身材。托尼可以柔韧有余，放任自己想象他巨大的坚挺，以及那个大家伙进入体内的感觉。但剩下的部分才是个麻烦。性是一个简单的概念，只要他想就能得到释放。而来自Alpha无与伦比的舒适气味和触摸，是另一回事。

如果他打电话给罗德，罗德一定会理解他。他可以打电话，当然，罗迪会说烦他，因为上校可是个大忙人。但他也是唯一一个能让托尼放下警惕的Alpha（哪怕只有一点）。托尼可以告诉他发生了什么事，事实上，他应该告诉罗德发生了什么。在那之后，罗德会用那深沉而冷静的嗓音询问他的感受。他关心托尼，并且会告诉托尼，一切都会好起来。他会告诉托尼，如果需要的话，由他和史蒂夫谈，他会在托尼身边，一遍遍地说：没事的，你会好起来的，一切都会好的。

托尼粗鲁地揉了揉眼睛。他没有哭，没有真正地哭出来。他努力忍住，这让他脑袋嗡嗡发痛。

“他妈的，”他大大吼出来，站起来。他已下定决心，事实上，他几年前就已经做出了决定。当他决定以Alpha的身份生活（甚至不是一个Beta）。托尼史塔克是一个Alpha，最强大、最优秀的Alpha。

自从和洛基的战斗之后，他就没有在给罗德打过电话，至少不是那种类型的电话。所以现在只是因为一个40年代，身上充满肌肉而完全没大脑的愚蠢青年，他才不会打电话。

“笨笨。”笨笨乖乖地递给他抹布擦手。“关门一天，爸爸需要喝一杯，“他说，然后给自己倒了一杯最烈的酒。


	6. Chapter 6

差不多有一个月，史蒂夫一直无视托尼，而托尼表现地一贯自我，甚至懒得给史蒂夫沉默的待遇，好像什么都没有发生过。现在，弗瑞给他们两派了一个任务：去叙利亚。

这是一个简单的救援任务，寡妇被抓了，克林特正陷入混乱的政治局势中，随时可能引发战争，所以神盾不能公开干涉。在叙利亚的土地，美国不会收获太多友谊，只有借助高效而不易引起注意的小团队。

雷神在阿斯加德，而布鲁斯是一个大目标，对于他们计划的秘密行动毫无关系。那只剩下钢铁侠和美国队长了。

多亏了神盾的隐形喷气机精良的降噪功效，这趟飞行完全处在安静中。史蒂夫不知道是否该庆幸，他们的第一次单独相处，是这种没有交流的情况。

在战场上托尼的攻击残忍而有效。史蒂夫冲在前面时，托尼用掌心炮轰炸叙利亚的防御设施，掩护他行动。当他们走出关押基地，娜塔莎的情况不太好，克林特明显已经暴怒（他把绿巨人的形象复制得很好，唯一多了手上的箭）。

除了贾维斯，没有人发现防空导弹正指向托尼，但为时已晚。当他们听到爆炸声时，克林特扶着娜塔莎走上飞机，正准备起飞。

“这他妈-”克林特张口骂了一句，史蒂夫抬起头，一只脚还踩在甲板上，只看到一团火焰夹着一抹亮红，从天空坠落。

“托尼！“史蒂夫尖叫着同伴的名字，耳机里却没有传来回应，他甚至看不清钢铁侠的落点在哪。在他们飞机上空出现许多架直升机，试图阻止他们起飞。他们现在就需要离开！史蒂夫也没有时间想出一个计划。

很明显，钢铁侠在战斗中倒下了。然而援军已经抵达，没办法在三倍敌军的眼皮底下再一次穿越敌线。即使史蒂夫可以成功穿越，那之后也会被侦查。唯一合理的行动是隐形飞机，立刻离开这里。但是托尼绝不会被留下来当做俘虏。

史蒂夫跳下喷气机，大步跑起来。他听到克林特喊他回来，说他们可以返回基地，装备上更好地武器再行动。

史蒂夫一拳打在特/种兵的脸上，在那人慌忙躲避时抓住他手里的武器，然后转身回头看飞机。时间越来越紧张，很快他们就没法过关了。他立即下令，“鹰眼，离开这里，马上！这是命令。我们在土耳其边界碰头。”

克林特拒绝这个愚蠢的计划，但史蒂夫一把扯掉耳朵里的通讯器。

他离钢铁侠的落点估计有100米远，中间还有2个防空武器。1辆直升机从三点钟方向逼近，陆地上卡车源源不断地输送军队。

史蒂夫花了不到十分钟到达坠落现场，炸毁了一个防空武器，而杀掉的人不计其数。他甚至没有花时间去感激克林特帮他炸毁了另一个防空火力，一路掩护他前进。

那里有大块焦痕和一个冲击坑，但没有见到托尼，也没有盔甲。史蒂夫在地上看到盔甲被拖走的痕迹，但是没有办法确定是托尼自己从险境中爬出来，还是叙利亚特别行动队将其带走。如果是后者，就可能是个大问题。他们最担心的事就是战争机器落入叙利亚军队手中。

史蒂夫马上跟踪地上的痕迹，迅速解决沿途遇上的麻烦。但很快他就失去了线索，在一堆建筑物中间停下来，不知道该走哪条路。

没有痕迹意味着没法再追踪，他打开了一扇不加锁的门，躲进房间里试图重组战略。

这会外面很安静，他的眼前不断回放托尼身上着着火，坠落的场景，但他需要振作起来。这不会再发生第二次。他没能帮到巴基，但他不会离开托尼，不管是活是死。

外面靴子的声音打断了他的沉思，他仍然没有任何计划，但他打开门缝。当他看清外面的情况，脸色立马变得苍白。托尼就在那里，身上的盔甲大半都烧焦了，旁边至少站着五个人。盔甲的面板不见了，史蒂夫看到托尼的脸上沾满了血迹，他的头垂在一边。托尼受伤了，在敌人的手中不省人事。

这些人全副武装，其中两个一人抬着胳膊一人抱着腿，奋力抬着重达250磅的钢铁侠盔甲。一个人一边监督他们，一边盯着托尼，担心他会醒过来。其他人保持警戒，四处张望。看着托尼的那人一只手拿着步枪，正对着托尼的脸。当然，他们不确定这套盔甲到底是因为损坏而处于休眠状态，还是是因为操作者失去知觉而停止运作。他们担心托尼随时可能醒来。考虑到他们的恐惧，他们一定会在托尼醒来时毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

史蒂夫没有等太久，他们一经过他就跳了出来。他直接冲向拿枪那个人，其他人立马把盔甲重重地砸在地上，史蒂夫用最快的速度把他们打趴下。然后他把盔甲拖进大楼的，又出门掩盖了足迹，祈祷在有更多的人发现之前，他会有一点时间来检查托尼。

他知道在盔甲里有某种机械按钮，可以在失去动力的时候，释放托尼，如果这套盔甲没有战损到无法修理，他不想把它留在这个危险的地方。但他想触摸盔甲里的人并检查受伤状况，这就不得不打开层层包裹的盔甲。史蒂夫现在所能看到的只是托尼的脸，他面色苍白，脸上没有一点伤痕。更令人担忧的是，史蒂夫不确定凝固在托尼大半边脸上的血迹是从哪来的。

他头部受伤了吗？还是有血从嘴里流出？内脏是否有损害？他需要快速完成检查。史蒂夫努力集中精力。他是一个伟大的战略家，在通常情况下，但是现在…史蒂夫脑海中有一个声音在不停地对着他喊'你的Omega受伤了，你在做什么？'不，托尼不是他的Omega。即使他内心不会否认，如果史蒂夫能触碰到托尼，他一定会感到平静许多。

史蒂夫有些犹豫，将手放在托尼的脸上，轻轻抹掉血迹。他的手上沾满了托尼的血，这让他的胃部紧缩。试着把注意力集中手掌下温暖的皮肤上，他深深吸了一口气。每当有战斗时，血和恐惧的气味虽然沉重，但也是家常便饭。

不过，托尼肯定还活着。重中之重，是让托尼带着盔甲，尽快离开这里。史蒂夫必须背着托尼，这对他来说不难。麻烦的是，他们离边境很远。而且他不得不脱下托尼的盔甲，实施急救。他可以做到。

 

史蒂夫轻轻放下托尼，从门口探出头，唯一的解决办法是路对面的那张路虎。如果他能把托尼带到那里而没有被人发现，他们就能开车离开这里。这不是很安全，也不容易，但好歹是他们的机会。

他回到托尼身边，把胳膊伸到盔甲下面抱起来。“对不起，托尼，”他咕哝着说。这是他第二次带着这个Omega远离危险。比起小巷里的两名暴徒，这一次等待他们的旅程将更加危险，但是史蒂夫感到莫名的平静。如果他像上次看到托尼在两个人渣身下挣扎时那么生气，史蒂夫不确定他们能安全离开这里。他开得飞快但又十分谨慎，时不时躲避敌军的炮火。尽管路虎上装备着足够的枪支，但他只躲不打。托尼就在他身旁车座上，双眼紧闭，脸色愈发苍白。史蒂夫终于甩掉了所有尾巴，驶向空旷无人的沙漠。

史蒂夫强迫自己继续驾驶，尽可能远离危险地带，虽然他无比渴望打开托尼的盔甲，亲眼看看托尼，看看他的伤到底有多严重。他们一起参加过一个小小的报告会，托尼不情不愿地解释了各个方面的问题，因为他们是一个团队，需要知道如何操作其他成员的装备。托尼没有解释太多，声称如果他的盔甲遇上麻烦，贾维斯比他们所有人加起来都要高效和聪明得多，自然知道如何处理。但现在万能的AI处于休眠或关闭状态，没法帮上忙。即使史蒂夫足够了解钢铁侠的盔甲，也没法修好它，让贾维斯重新在线，扫描托尼的伤势。

_________________

 

搜查的灯光被甩在几座小山后，史蒂夫终于停下车。黑暗的沙漠里，车灯无疑成为枪把子，听到直升机嗡嗡的声音，他不得不把灯关掉。一瞬间，史蒂夫只能看到托尼的心在微微发光。

他知道这其实不是托尼的心，而是某种机器，一个电弧聚变反应堆。但他发现在当前情况下，这团蓝色的光是他唯一的安慰，就像是一个信号：托尼还活着。

他不敢把托尼从车里抱出来，以防他们需要迅速行动，只好笨拙地越过汽车控制台。他伸手摸索，找盔甲里的控制把，让托尼离开他的金属监狱。没过多久，他就找到了控制把，盔甲冰凉的突起在他的手指下的感觉陌生，但不需要光线来找到按钮。盔甲打开时，托尼差点从座位上弹出去，两人挤在在狭小的空间，金属板折叠起来落在地上。

史蒂夫吸了口气，闻到托尼干净的汗味混合着恐惧、肾上腺素和血腥味。带有Omega特有的温和香味，另一半被熟悉的香水味覆盖。头盔打开面板，史蒂夫一手托着托尼的脊柱，另一只手抱着托尼的头，手指滑入沾着血乱蓬蓬的深色头发，。

“托尼..托尼..”史蒂夫摸到好多血，但是他看不见到底有多少，是不是太多了？他的手指微微颤抖，有些疯狂但不缺温柔地在托尼的头上找伤口，但谢天谢地，后脑并没有明显伤痕。他的手指刷过托尼的太阳穴，乍一看根本没法发现，这里有一道伤口，很容易隐藏在头盔里。他不清楚这道伤口究竟有多深，但是本能地认为危险。没有足够的光线，他也不愿意把脏手指伸进敞开的伤口里。他必须继续检查，担心有任何内出血或骨折。

史蒂夫往下，把注意力放在托尼的上身，他没法脱下衬衫，只有从领口撕开。他用手细细检查托尼的脖子、喉咙，然后是胸口。没有血迹，但他看到反应堆一侧有瘀伤，那里光线充足。他用手按到托尼的肚子上，看看是否有肿胀，当他抬头看托尼会不会对他的触摸造成的疼痛做出反应时，他发现托尼的眼睛睁得大大地看着他。

“托尼！我的上帝！“

他猛地缩回手，感到很尴尬，就好像托尼刚刚抓到史蒂夫在黑暗中偷偷抚摸他似的（这的确是史蒂夫刚刚在做的事，但这完全出于医学原因）。他感到自己脸颊发烫。

“你没事吧？我的意思是，我试图检查你否感到疼痛或骨折，这里太黑了我看不到，你受到了相当严重的袭击，需要立刻检查。”

托尼没有回答，只是有些呆滞地看着他，史蒂夫没能理解托尼脸上的表情，他的眼睛藏在在阴影中。也许托尼只是还没完全清醒，他的脑袋一定受到很大的冲击，才会在头盔的保护下都留下一个伤疤。

“托尼？”他用更加温和的语气问。

 

“史蒂夫..”托尼皱着眉头小声嘟囔，这听起来像一个问题。

“是的托尼。你从天上摔了下来，一颗导弹打中了你。我们看着你摔落，你的头部受伤了，其他地方感到疼痛吗？“

“我摔倒了？”这一次显然是个问题，托尼的的眉头高高皱起，以至于史蒂夫透过黑暗都能看到浓浓的困惑。

“是的，在叙利亚，你、我、娜塔莎和克林特。还记得吗？“史蒂夫有些担心，但像托尼那样摔倒后有点茫然，也可以理解。

托尼看向他点点头，然后又摇了摇头。

“我不知道...”

史蒂夫坐回驾驶座，用手抓抓头发，没有意识到他将托尼的血擦在自己的头发上。他重重叹了口气。

“没关系，后援应该在路上。我相信克林特，神盾会派特工来接我们，我们只需要到边境，那里会有医护人员。“

托尼低头粗略检查一遍身体，然后把目光转向地上的盔甲。史蒂夫望着他，想要观察托尼对盔甲的反应。但当他抬起头时，史蒂夫看到那个表情——不是愤怒，更像是恳求，托尼感到困惑、害怕、无助。史蒂夫见过一次，这使他全身发冷。

“我...不记得了，史蒂夫，为什么我会在这里？”托尼说话的声音听起来不像从前。

托尼的表情和颤抖的语气，让史蒂夫几乎说不出话来。

“没关系，托尼，你会没事的，你一定是摔到脑袋了。”他伸出手握着托尼，想给他一点安慰，但又立马缩回双手。托尼通常不想得到安慰，尤其是从史蒂夫身上。他的手悬尴尬地在两人之间，他想起还有事要做，史蒂夫需要继续开车，他知道他们离边境不远，但他没办法对那个表情置之不理。

“只是..嗯，如果你感到疼痛或者不舒服，告诉我..“

“我的头很痛。”托尼如实回答。

“我猜也是。但其他地方呢？胳膊？腿？腹部？肋部？“

托尼摇了摇头，咧开嘴想给史蒂夫一个微笑。史蒂夫也跟着他笑笑。

“好吧。”他靠回座位，望向沙漠，花了一点时间调整视力。他盯着托尼的辉光太久了。在这样深的黑暗中，反应堆的光显得很亮。

史蒂夫抓住方向盘发起汽车。

“我们所要做的就是尽快到达边境，然后医生会照顾你。”他告诉托尼，他应该看路可是忍不住回头看了看托尼。托尼点点头，显然不是很明白，但对史蒂夫所说的表示赞同。他棕色的大眼睛里只有迷茫，史蒂夫发现自己真的无法接受这个。


	7. Chapter 7

黎明时分，他们到达土耳其边境，库尔森和几个小队已经在那等待他们。一路上有几次托尼差点睡着了，史蒂夫试图跟他说话，让他保持清醒。托尼一直出奇的安静，睁大眼睛听着史蒂夫说话。史蒂夫用一条脏兮兮的毯子把他裹在后排，他乖乖地坐着，让史蒂夫照顾自己。史蒂夫不知道他是因为感激还是恐惧。他认识的那个托尼会和他大吵大闹，甚至大打出手。但现在，他只是坐在那里，由着史蒂夫照顾他。

土耳其官员打开护栏放他们过去，史蒂夫停下车，库尔森就立马走过来，一边对着通讯设备说话，身后跟着医护人员和军队。史蒂夫听到库尔森下令撤回英特尔小队，美国队长和钢铁侠都达到了边界。

医生带着两担架涌上来，史蒂夫终于松了一口气，打开车门和库尔森谈谈。

“很高兴看到你回来。”库尔森给了史蒂夫一个假笑，眼角的皱纹只比平常多一点。“我本打算骂你抛弃了团队。”

“是啊，你完全可以，但托尼伤得很严重。我们能带着盔甲从那里逃出来，完全是因为运气，他需要全面的检查。”

库尔森点了点头。

“你待会向弗瑞汇报，他会把对你的叫喊补上。现在我来负责这里把，Cap，如果你不需要医疗检查，可以去休息一会。”他指着一辆黑色轿车，史蒂夫感激地点了点头。他只是想去睡一会儿，不介意一路睡到机场，然后睡过整个飞行。快走到车旁，他听到托尼的声音。托尼在惊慌失措地喊着他的名字。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫!“

他转过身，看到几个医务人员试图把托尼从路虎里拖出来。他们差不多快成功了，但托尼紧紧抓住车顶不肯放手。他用一种被背叛的目光盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫不明白为什么。托尼从来就没喜欢过医务人员，但这显然不是他现在恐慌的原因。

“嘿！”他转身几步跳到路虎旁边，对那几个医生大喊：“嘿！放开他！别这样！”

医生立马照做，托尼一下子跌在路上。史蒂夫立马蹲下去扶他，忘记了自己不应该触碰托尼。他能闻到托尼身上散发出强烈的恐惧。

“托尼，怎么了？”他试图给托尼安慰，但他不确定是否有用。“他们只是医生，想帮助你。你的头部受伤了。”

他说话时，把托尼拉到一个松散的拥抱里，现在他们两人都坐在地上。托尼微微靠近他，不完全抱住史蒂夫，但显然不愿意让他走。

“我...我以为...你为什么要离开？”

史蒂夫惊讶地睁大了眼睛。托尼听起来很失望，这真是太糟糕了。真的，这比史蒂夫刚刚听到的呼喊还要糟。

“我没有离开，托尼。这些都是医务人员，他们想要帮你。”

“但是我以为…”托尼的声音越来越小，史蒂夫不知道怎么办。他环顾四周，看见库尔森探究的目光和紧皱的眉头。

“别担心，托尼。你还记得神盾局吗？库尔森？让他们帮忙，一切都会好的。”史蒂夫指了指身边的人，但托尼没有抬头。相反，他放开了史蒂夫，垂着头坐在那里。片刻之后，他用一种温顺的语气回答，  
“好。”

医务人员立即围住了他们，把顺从的托尼拉到担架上。史蒂夫也站了起来。

“脑袋的伤有多严重？”他们看到医护人员把托尼带走，库尔森问他。不知为什么史蒂夫感觉不对劲。起初很正常，他放心把托尼交给神盾照顾，但现在，托尼因为某种原因需要他。史蒂夫不确定托尼是否能认出神盾局或库尔森。但他认出了史蒂夫，甚至呼唤他。

“很严重。”史蒂夫回答地很干脆，然后马上跑向医护人员。

“等一会，我和你们一起。”

他跳进救护车，在门关上之前只能隐约瞥见库尔森的表情，然后他转身看向托尼。托尼也在看着他，感觉松了一口气。史蒂夫对他笑了笑，试图咽下不祥的预感——他总感觉在托尼好转之前，情况会变得更糟。

——

史蒂夫在医院的大厅里走来走去，每几分钟就路过托尼病房的门一次。他不知道时间过了多久，医生做了测试、扫描和其他的一些步骤，然后把托尼送进一个房间。他们还没有告诉史蒂夫问题出在哪里，托尼要在那里待多久。

开车去机场的路上，以及整个飞行期间，他们都没有交谈。医护人员进行急救时，史蒂夫就默默地坐托尼的一侧。直到飞机降落在美国，医生都拒绝让托尼入睡。但当他们把托尼送进医院的房间里，史蒂夫想要去看他时，护士告诉他暂时只有家庭成员才允许进入，而且史塔克先生已经睡着了。史蒂夫把这当做个好兆头。如果有脑震荡或其他什么严重的事情，医生不会让托尼睡觉。

没有别的事可做，史蒂夫回到他的公寓洗澡，换了一身衣服，把身上的血迹和灰尘冲走。之后他躲开库尔森，因为探员想要发生事情的报道。如果库尔森就托尼不寻常并且一点都不Alpha的举动问他，他该怎么回答？史蒂夫深感内疚，他应该时刻关注托尼的后背，可是他没有。他知道克林特不在状态，他应该接管鹰眼的工作，但是，他们都没有看到那颗导弹。

现在史蒂夫在医院等着托尼醒来。他想待在这里，以防托尼醒来又想找他。这听着像是天方夜谭，最有可能的情况是托尼醒来，不顾医生警告和建议立马离开医院，回到他的日常生活，一边抱怨他的头痛，一边无视史蒂夫，假装在土耳其边境什么事都没发生。

史蒂夫应该希望情况是那样的，他想要托尼好起来，回到平常的那个他。但是史蒂夫无法不反复回忆托尼在边境时，是如何呼唤他，以及托尼是多么渴望他的触摸。当史蒂夫回来把他从医生强硬的拉扯下救出来时，他开口说“我以为...”，但并没有说完。他似乎觉得史蒂夫离开留下他独自是一种难以理解的背叛。

他知道这有些不合理，但他不想让托尼醒来后因为见不到他而失望。弗瑞可以等待，训练和他的电视节目可以等待，食物和睡眠同样可以等待。

++

几个小时后，医务人员开始对着史蒂夫露出恼火夹杂着困惑的表情时，佩珀终于来了。史蒂夫并没有正当的理由留在这里。复仇者们在战斗中经常受伤，但除了库尔森有时会站在病房外面等克林特，其他人似乎不需要这个。他们的确是朋友，但伤痛并不会震惊任何人。伤口再深也总会好起来。

看到佩珀踏着昂贵的高跟鞋沿着护士通道走过来时，史蒂夫感到轻松了许多。他们匆匆点头问好。显然佩珀被列为托尼的紧急联系人，她很快就赶过来。

史蒂夫想告诉她托尼有点不对劲，但是他不能当着护士面前谈这个。佩珀走进房间，史蒂夫想要跟着，但护士给了他一个歉意的微笑，告诉他只有波茨小姐允许进入，她是托尼的Omega，可以算作家庭成员。好把，这其实是个好消息，至少这里的医生没有意识到托尼其实是一个Omega。托尼的性别记录是Alpha，显然他在这期间还没做出任何举动，给他们理由怀疑他的性别。

稍微有些沮丧，史蒂夫在脑海里一遍遍回忆从叙利亚到土耳其的那段路程，托尼并没有奇怪的举动（除了异常的沉默）。但当时史蒂夫以为是因为托尼太累了，刚刚经历过休克而感到恶心...任何人在发现他们被导弹击落后都不会立马恢复正常。但是托尼在边境的行为...史蒂夫有些太过敏感了吗？也许托尼只是有些迷惑，但结合起史蒂夫的一厢情愿，就感觉托尼有些依赖他了吗？托尼难道不是带着宽慰和希望看着他？但是，托尼清清楚楚地呼叫了史蒂夫。他还说了些什么。“我以为……”以为什么？托尼怎么想的？

门开的声音打断了他的思绪，史蒂夫转过身，佩珀站在那里，脸上的表情难以捉摸。

“托尼醒了。”她直接对史蒂夫说。

一瞬间，史蒂夫心里燃起一种复杂的感情。这是意味着情况很糟，即使在佩珀身边，托尼仍然在寻找他，这之前完全没发生过。但是另一方面，他可以做些什么，他可以帮助，他可以在托尼身边，最重要的，托尼希望他在那里。

他立刻冲进房间，但强迫自己数着步子，保持冷静冷静冷静。他看到托尼脸色苍白，但看起来没有太过虚弱，端端正正坐在床上，脸上露出期待的表情。医生们把血血迹清理干净，把各种各样的小伤口包扎好，但棕黑色的头发乱蓬蓬地指向四面八方。看到史蒂夫走进来时，眼角挤出一点点皱纹。

“史蒂夫，”他的语气听起来几乎正常，但还史蒂夫依然觉得有些奇诡。

“是的，”佩珀看着托尼，表情可疑。她显然想要一个理解。史蒂夫想知道托尼刚刚对佩珀说了些什么。

“嗨，托尼，”史蒂夫露出一个灿烂的笑，“你感觉怎么样？”

“累，但不困了，头很痛。”托尼又用近乎正常的声调说。史蒂夫意识到有什么不同：史塔克标志性的讽刺语调消失了。

“那么，我要在这里待多久？”托尼问史蒂夫，佩珀和史蒂夫相互看了看。

“我...我不确定..”史蒂夫回答，他们没有告诉史蒂夫太多信息。佩珀伸出手抓住托尼。

“医生说想再观察你一会儿，他们想让你呆24个小时。”她看了看表。“我肯定他们很快就会让你回家了。”

但是当她抬起头时，托尼看着史蒂夫而不是看着她。史蒂夫觉得他不得不说些什么。

“托尼。在边境..你似乎没有..你看起来不像平时那么...喜欢神盾特工和库尔森。“  
佩珀抬起眉毛，但史蒂夫不理她。

“但现在好些了吧？你还记得佩珀吗？神盾呢？”

托尼的眼睛瞪得更大了，他皱了皱眉，低头看着被佩珀握着的手。房间里沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫几乎可以从佩珀的眼神里看到中数以百万计的问题。终于托尼说话了。这一次，他的声音不柔和，史蒂夫甚至能感觉到他很愤怒，并试图隐藏。

“史蒂夫，我知道你想让我说是的，我没事，我记得这一切。但是，我...”他把他的手从佩珀手心里收回来，他话间的愤怒好像瞬间蒸发了，“我不知道你说的神盾局，我不知道我在哪里或...”

佩珀倒吸一口，托尼转过身来看着她。“夫人，你很美丽，但很抱歉我不认识你。”

“托尼..”佩珀几乎喘不过气来，双手紧紧捂住惊得张开的嘴。她看起来吓坏了，不知道如何接受这个消息。史蒂夫理解她的感受。

“医生说什么了吗？他们没有告诉我任何信息，佩珀，他们告诉你这件事了吗？”史蒂夫转向佩珀，变换成一种商业模式。评估形势和制定计划总比被动出击要好。所以他得解决这个，而不是放任担忧在他的胃里滋长。

佩珀静静地摇着头，蓝眼睛睁大了。

“他们怎么可能错过这个！？”

“托尼是这里的常客。”佩珀指出，听起来有点茫然，“也许他们只是检查是否有身体上的问题，却没有人想会着问他问题或者跟他交流。“

“这太荒谬了，”史蒂夫说，但事实上，大多数医学界的人都很了解托尼，也知道他是一个多么可怕的病人，所以在托尼静静地坐在那里的时候，他们也许只会感到庆幸万分。

“史蒂夫...”佩珀把手放在史蒂夫的胳膊上，停止了他的脚步，他甚至没有意识到他已经急躁地来回走。“有一个问题的...我们需要告诉托尼他不是...我的意思是，如果他不记得了，他不应该到处跟人说话…他可能不小心说漏嘴。”

托尼抬起头看着他们，然后转向史蒂夫，他的声音几乎安静到听不见，“不用担心，我知道你不是我的Alpha，我不会到处告诉别人的。”

史蒂夫像是被电击中，托尼说的“但我认为…”。他认为史蒂夫是他的Alpha。

在边境，托尼不知道他在哪里或为什么在那里。甚至在乘车到边境之前他都一无所知。但他记得史蒂夫这个人，并且认为他与他的Alpha在一起，他盲目地信任着史蒂夫。托尼一直害怕，处在震惊中，但出于某种原因，相信只要他的Alpha在身边，就一定会没事。他信任史蒂夫照顾他。然后呢，史蒂夫把托尼扔给神盾局，那些托尼眼里的陌生人，大步离开。托尼一直不明白为什么会这样。

尽管失去了记忆，托尼史塔克仍然远离愚蠢。在救护车上没过多久他就明白了，史蒂夫其实只是好心帮助他，自己不是他的Omega，他完全可以转身离开托尼。当然，托尼不会知道他多年来一直在假装一个Alpha，他几乎花费了所有的生命扮演那个角色。现在，他忘记了。他完全只靠猜想，从他在路虎上醒来看见的第一件事：茫茫沙漠中，史蒂夫抚摸他半裸的身体，好像他就有权利这么做。

托尼的记忆消失了多少？如果他不记得佩珀，为什么还记得史蒂夫？

史蒂夫突然站起来，觉得有点头晕。

“你是对的佩珀，也许医生没发现失忆是件好事。如果他们问托尼..”

然后他意识到托尼听到他所说的话可能不会感到欣慰，他想提供一些安慰，但实在想不出什么话语不会给托尼造成进一步伤害。他不能告诉托尼，没关系，他完全不介意当他的Alpha，，即使感情是真实的，也有太多的事情搞错了。他不能告诉托尼他们根本就没谈论过托尼的Alpha，这一切都是一个难以消化的秘密…

“对不起。”最后他说，然后冲出房间。


	8. Chapter 8

除非托尼不小心道出自己的秘密，佩珀决定不会让更多人知道，托尼史塔克失忆了。检查期间托尼一直保持沉默，他感到迷茫的原因并不是头部受创而是失忆，所以她在24个小时之后就把托尼带回家了。

要跟一个陌生的Omega回家，托尼看起来很不安，但是史蒂夫向托尼保证，佩珀是一个值得信赖的朋友，她只会把托尼带到他的家。他还承诺向库尔森特工汇报之后，立马来找他们。

即使托尼知道史蒂夫不是他的Alpha，但史蒂夫是他唯一记得的人，也是托尼唯一信任的人，这个事实并没有改变。

在内心深处，史蒂夫觉得这讽刺得可笑。

 

会议上库尔森一如既往的高效，但当他问史蒂夫在边境上发生了什么事时，史蒂夫闪烁其词。震惊，史蒂夫说，脑袋受伤所以感到很迷失，这在前线士兵中并不少见。然后作为队长，他建议库尔森给托尼一些时间。库尔森同意了。

开车到斯塔克大厦，史蒂夫一路上都在担心留托尼一人和佩珀相处会不会有问题。他倒不担心佩珀会做出任何伤害托尼的事，他担心托尼可能会疏远她。他在途中停车买了一个比萨。托尼总是喜欢比萨饼。他们会一边吃披萨一边聊天，他要告诉托尼所有情况：他需要隐藏Omega身份的原因，他在复仇者的角色和他胸前的反应堆。但最主要的还是为什么他需要像Alpha一样行事。然后史蒂夫将私下带托尼去看医生，让他们治疗失忆，只要托尼需要，就一直陪在他身边。

贾维斯打开门，史蒂夫带着披萨走进去，在楼梯上遇到笨笨并打了个招呼，小家伙正在努力破客厅。他听到托尼咯咯的笑，这是只有在他喝醉后才会听到的声音。

“怎么了，托尼？“

一个深棕色的脑袋立刻从皮沙发后面冒出来，托尼的脸上露出了巨大的笑容，他看上去无忧无虑，像是非常高兴见到史蒂夫（或者比萨）。

“史蒂夫！”托尼欢快地回应，史蒂夫无法不注意到眼前这个男人是多么英俊。当他不假装成一个混蛋，不讽刺、用语言攻击人，不过度工作时…

“嘿。你在做什么？“史蒂夫笑着躲开了挥着金属臂冲向他的笨笨，似乎把比萨弄到地板上是它唯一目的。

“呃，对不起，笨笨，不！”托尼严厉地批评笨笨。“这些东西很酷对吗？显然我是个很酷的人。”

“你当然是最酷的。”史蒂夫回答，然后把比萨放在桌子上。“他们为什么在客厅？我以为你把它们放在车间里。”

在托尼的微笑隐去了。“真的吗？把他们关起来似乎很残忍。”

“它们是机器，Sir。他们的程序不会让他们感到厌倦或沮丧。不像你的一些更先进的技术。”贾维斯响起，语气干巴巴的。

“哦，还有这个家伙。我觉得自己不喜欢他。真的是我创造了他？我不知道自己为什么会做出这样一个罗里吧嗦的混蛋。”托尼听起来没有完全在开玩笑。

“你喜欢他，托尼，”史蒂夫告诉他，尽量忍住不笑。“他也喜欢你，让他休息一下，好吗？”

“谢谢你，队长。”贾维斯回答道，尽管听起来和他表达的意思完全相反。托尼的创造真是奇迹。

“我的荣幸。”史蒂夫说，同时有些不安地环顾四周。“给你披萨。佩珀在哪里？”

托尼打开盖子，意大利辣味香肠和奶酪的气味窜出来，“在这栋大厦的某个角落，给一个叫做罗德的人打电话，她似乎认为那人需要知道我的失忆。谁会管自己的孩子叫罗德？”

史蒂夫愣了一会儿才回答，“他的名字叫詹姆斯罗德，是一位上校，”但他的声音紧绷，托尼立马察觉不对劲，突然严肃起来，把他脑袋从比萨饼盒里抬起来。

“这...很糟糕吗？”

史蒂夫没有错过托尼向靠近过来，然后盯着他问。

“不不，他是你的朋友，”然后出于某种原因，他接着说“他是Alpha。”

“噢，”托尼若有所思地想了一会儿，然后说：“他是我的--”

“不，他不是。”史蒂夫回答说，他的声音比平时要尖锐。因为他知道上校不是托尼的Alpha，托尼没有Alpha。不管他们以前有过怎样的关系，托尼都不记得他了。而托尼记得史蒂夫。这的确意味着点什么，即使史蒂夫现在并不知道。

托尼有些不自在地左右摇摆身体，看上去好像在等带着什么。史蒂夫意识到，托尼的行为就像是在Alpha身边乖乖等待指令的Omega。这令人不安，但真正让史蒂夫感到羞愧的，是由这个念头引起的止不住上涌的快感。这简直大错特错！

“没关系的，托尼。你信任罗德上校。没什么需要担心。”托尼似乎松了口气，史蒂夫有点尴尬，因为托尼是因他的语气感到不适。托尼现在不需要感受到他的任何愤怒或不满。史蒂夫不知道这个天才的头脑在想什么，这是一个他从来没有见过的托尼史塔克，他应该更小心谨慎。

“你看起来很饿。”他用最轻松的语气说，抓起一片披萨，坐在沙发上。

“饿死了。”托尼说，看着史蒂夫坐在沙发上，只把整个披萨盒放在膝盖上。

“你今天好像心情很好。”史蒂夫咽下最后一口，然后从托尼的大腿上再拿了一片。

“嗯，”托尼嘴里塞满了披萨，“佩珀很酷，你知道的，而且这里的机器人太棒了！”他安静地吞下了披萨，又说，“这太让我分心了，使我不能思考问题。”

“你在想什么问题？”史蒂夫问，尽管他知道不记得任何事情一定很可怕。

“我...”托尼在回答前想了一会儿。“我什么都不记得了。麻省理工学院之后的发生的所有事，之前的记忆甚至是朦胧的。但我可以说，我在这里很安全。你不会让我发生任何事的。”

托尼最后一句话的语气如此随意，就像在评论天气一样。但是史蒂夫却花了好一会来，让自己的大脑处理这句话。他一定看起来很惊讶，因为托尼停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“没什么托尼。我很高兴你知道，我不会让任何事情发生在你身上。”

托尼朝他微笑，不停地吃着披萨。史蒂夫想，就是这种感觉。这就是世界上最好的感觉。

——

半个小时后，他们坐在咖啡桌前，托尼躺在史蒂夫旁边，几乎靠着他但没有实在的触碰，佩珀在啃最后一片披萨。笨笨被安全地锁回车间里，电视放着新闻。

佩珀在餐巾上擦了擦手，把电视调到静音状态，转向托尼。

“我们得谈谈，”她温柔地说，但仍然非常果断。

“哦哦，我虽然失去了记忆，但还是知道这不会是一个好兆头。”托尼打趣说，他努力半坐起来，至少看上去很感兴趣。

“托尼..这个事情很复杂..有些事情需要注意。”史蒂夫开始了，托尼确实给了他充分的关注。

“我能想象，这让我失业了--”

“不是工作相关的事情，是私人事件。”佩珀补充。

“哦。”托尼听起来很困惑，史蒂夫赶紧向他保证。

“没有什么是我们不能补救的。只是，你忘记了你曾经做出的一些决定，我不想逼迫你，但你需要尽快知道。”

“好吧，”现在他听起来很谨慎，佩珀给史蒂夫一个'让我说'的表情。史蒂夫叹了口气，闭上嘴，毕竟，佩珀在托尼身边的时间远比史蒂夫长得多。如果不是托尼这么诡异地依赖他的话，他甚至没有理由待在房间里。

“你能告诉我们你记得什么吗？”佩珀问。

托尼点头，然后歪着头，努力思考。

“我记得去麻省理工学院，我父亲很生气，但这不是什么新鲜事。我知道他已经去世了，但具体不记得是具体怎么发生的。”然后托尼皱起眉头..。

“我记不起什么时候遇见你的了。”他转向史蒂夫，但史蒂夫保持沉默，让他继续。

“见到美国队长，我一定很兴奋，你是我童年的英雄，你知道的。”他突然微笑起来，透露出孩童的天真。怎么可能不这样呢？他忘记了他们那不算愉快的见面。他吧一生大部分时光都给忘记了。

 

“你还记得其他人吗？”佩珀问，在暗示下贾维斯开始在咖啡桌上放映各种人的照片。第一个是罗德上校。托尼摇摇头。

“那是上校。”史蒂夫说，听起来有些咬牙切齿。佩珀给了他一个警告的眼神。史蒂夫不恨上校，只是有一些东西让他心里不舒服。

托尼哼哼两声，表示不是很感兴趣。

然后奥比出现了，史蒂夫咬了嘴里的软肉。

托尼的眉毛向上挑了挑，思考了一会，然后说，“对不起，我觉得这是一个重要的家伙，但...”

佩珀只是点点头，又换了一张图片，是哈皮的照片。托尼摇摇头，图片再次改变，布鲁斯，然后是克林特，娜塔莎，库尔森。

在库尔森的照片出现时，托尼骄傲地告诉他们，他记得这个家伙，在边境时候见过。然后史蒂夫指出，这个不能算时，他又变得垂头丧气。托尼看到雷神的照片时，忍不住讲了一个笑话，另一个更邪恶的玩笑是关于弗瑞。

史蒂夫忍不住笑出了声，佩珀摇摇头。“别让他听到了，不要鼓励他这样。”

但很明显，她的眼位也皱了起来，她想念她的托尼，想念那人智慧的头脑和锋利的舌头。

现在，托尼身上根本看不到那个在土耳其边境和医院战战兢兢的Omega。他开始表现得像他自己，也许他的回忆也会逐渐回来。

之后就是一些不太重要的人像，像希尔，托尼最喜欢咖啡店的老板，许多美丽的女孩。贾维斯关闭了投影，托尼记不起他们中的任何。

“你还记得史蒂夫，真有趣，”佩珀评论道，像是在自言自语。

托尼耸了耸肩。“这家伙让人印象深刻。”他说，并给史蒂夫一个坏笑。史蒂夫觉得自己脸红了。佩珀翻了个大白眼。

“很好，你倒是记得怎么调情。”她接着说，“但是，托尼，史蒂夫是对的，我必须告诉你一些事情。”

托尼严肃起来，意识到问题的严重性。

“你还记得什么时候意识到自己是一个Omega吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

托尼的头脑眩晕，又从杯子里啜了一口咖啡。刚刚佩珀递给他时，说这是他最爱。可是他觉得不往里面加上一杯白兰地，根本不能体现它的美妙。

他怎么能假装了这么久？他到底扮演了一个什么样的人？一个Omega居然能假装Alpha二十年。史蒂夫不是他的Alpha，事实上他从来过属于他的Alpha。

他们告诉他关于斯坦的事，他已经感觉寒气侵入骨髓。托尼可以想象那个他曾处在一个什么样的可怕困境中，他有些庆幸自己不再记得所发生的一切。尽管如此，他还是无法想象他能把自己的天性藏起来，藏了这么久，压抑着自己，不让自己获得那种在史蒂夫周围感受到的温暖和安心。

然后是史蒂夫。他们告诉托尼，史蒂夫直到最近才知道他的性别。现在托尼可以理解史蒂夫在边界的举动，以及当他告诉史蒂夫自己信任他时，那面上的惊讶。可是这并没有解释为什么史蒂夫愿意在医院一直等着他，现在一直陪着他。

他对史蒂夫记忆的大部分内容都是破碎的印象和感受，所有的这些都是积极的。他记得史蒂夫宽厚的肩膀，但是不记得自己为什么会被他背在背上；他记得史蒂夫闻起来很棒，但不记得他什么时候闻过那个Alpha的味道。他脑海里有数百张史蒂夫在各种场合微笑的图像，那看起来太帅气，美好得甚至不太真实，但那些笑脸之后的背景和具体情节总是无法看清。大多数情况下，他记得自己可以信赖史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也确实关心他，他记得史蒂夫总是善良而极富同情心，有着用赤手空拳打败坏蛋的能力。总之，他只记得史蒂夫是一个完美的Alpha，简直集所有优点于一身。剩余的部分倒是随着失忆消失了。

他必须尽快记住那几个知道他秘密的人的姓名和长相。上帝啊！那个令人头痛的秘密。他以前到底是怎么做到摇身一变，成为一个Alpha？更重要的是，他还能再一次变成Alpha，假装自己没有失忆吗？他真的想要回到那样的生活？

Alpha身份的他是什么样的？佩珀告诉他，他是一个好人。外界一致认为，他是非常慷慨，对佩珀一往情深。他们告诉过托尼，他还投身于慈善事业。这一切听起来很不错。但他还是没办法在脑海里勾勒出一个Alpha托尼斯塔克...

他在宽阔的落地窗玻璃上盯着自己模糊的倒影，窗外是曼哈顿辉煌的夜景。他尽可能地站得笔直，挺起肩膀。对于一个Alpha来说，他是矮了点（请勿殴打译者...），但是他身材很好，肌肉紧实匀称。他以为会对自己的样子感到陌生，但事实上并没有。看着自己，他感觉很熟悉，即使是他的“Alpha式皱眉”和肩膀绷紧的线条。

“Sir，罗杰斯队长准备离开了。他在客厅等待，想要和你说声再见。他希望我加上‘如果托尼愿意’。”暂停了一会，贾维斯继续说，这令托尼有些惊讶，“他听起来很担心你。”

“好的，谢谢。”托尼对天花板说，离开了窗户。

——

史蒂夫看起来很尴尬，在门口等着托尼。托尼看到他一时间也感到很尴尬：他之前居然认定他是自己的—— 他摇了摇头。

“托尼。你感觉怎么样？”

“有点头晕。”托尼坦白地告诉他。“我确定马上就会好起来，会没事儿的。受伤这种事显然经常发生。”

史蒂夫点了点头，没有说再见，看起来更尴尬了，他开始说：“呃，如果你没事...我就先回了...我的意思是，如果你和佩珀待在这里，没有感觉很奇怪的话...我的意思是我不介意，如果你想..”

托尼想亲吻他，然后把自己裹在那强壮的臂膀里，忘掉他必须假装Alpha的事。假装Alpha这件事比起失忆之前更加困难了，托尼认为他一定是爱上眼前这个大个子了，他没有办法否认这个。

他不想让史蒂夫离开，但苦于没有正当理由要求史蒂夫留下来。他知道史蒂夫想要妥当地提出留宿要求，却失败了。托尼想告诉他是的，是的，他需要史蒂夫在这里。他仍然害怕，现在他唯一感到安全的就是待在史蒂夫身边。但这对史蒂夫来说太不公平了。那个人有自己的生活，也许还有自己的Omega呢？一个金发美人，比托尼年轻。很有可能是一个女孩，史蒂夫看起来像是会喜欢胸部。但他如此好心，尽可能地为托尼提供尽可能多安慰。

“没事的，史蒂夫。”他微笑着说。“我很好，”然后他用最诚恳的声音说，“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫点点头，但看起来不是很放心。他们说道别时，史蒂夫告诉托尼，他可以随时打电话。他的身影刚消失，托尼就感到难以理解的孤独。

佩珀在他心里很特别，托尼知道自己喜欢这个出色的Omega。他注意到她有时会瞪着史蒂夫。她很好，似乎非常了解托尼。不过，他认为如果自己记得她，他心里会舒服一些。他知道自己忘了她让她伤心和失望。这感觉很糟糕。

“史蒂夫走了吗？”佩珀似乎跟托尼有某种心灵感应，托尼点了点头。然后转向她

“你很了解我对吗？我们已经相识了很久了？”

“是的，托尼。”她说，她的声音很动人。

“我有没有跟你说过任何关于史蒂夫的话？“

佩珀脸上那个遗憾的表情透露出答案。

“他之前拒绝过我，对吧...”他说道，低下头。突然需要一杯白兰地。

佩珀走到他身边，握住他的手。

“没有托尼，没有那样的事。这只是你们之前相处得不是很好。“

托尼着皱眉。

“跟史蒂夫？为什么？？”

佩珀耸耸肩。

“说来话长，其中还发生了一个我不知道的故事，我不想误导你。也许最好等你自己回忆起来。”

“但他多棒啊，我完全不能想到有什么原因我们不能好好相处。也许他让我失望过，我没有告诉你。”

但是佩珀摆摆手。

“我不知道，但事情肯定不是那样，你可从来没有表现出对他兴趣的样子，当然你也没对其他人表现出很大的兴趣。”然后她停了一会儿，一个小小笑容出现在她的嘴角。

“也许你应该。”

“也许我应该什么？”

“展示出你对他的兴趣。”

托尼的肩膀垮了下来。

“他可能有一个Omega，或几个，一大群拥有大胸和长腿的Omega。”

这时候，佩珀忍不住笑起来，而托尼恼怒地瞪着她。

“这不好笑，我正感到痛苦！”

她摇摇头，“这真是太有趣了，抱歉。托尼，史蒂夫是一个老派的家伙。他可不会拥有一个部落，甚至两个Omega都不可能。这个我知道，他身边没有任何人。”

“但他讨厌我对吧？

“托尼，这也不是事实，但确实，你们两个相处不好，大多数的责任在于你，你总是对着他干，但是他一直在容忍你。”

“我为什么要这么做？我又不是一个混蛋...“

“你不是吗？”佩珀狠狠的哼了一声，然后轻轻地吻吻他的脸颊。

“但是我们还是很喜欢你，如果这能让你感到安慰。我确定史蒂夫也是，尽管你们一直在争吵和相互忽视。现在，睡觉时间到了。”她牵着他走近卧室，但是托尼抵抗了一会儿。

“你觉得..我惹他生气可能是因为我喜欢他吗？喜欢...喜欢过他吗？

佩珀停下脚步，“我不知道托尼。但你现在喜欢他，也许这才是重点。”

之后，托尼乖乖跟着她走到床边。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天，史蒂夫早早来找托尼，带他去神盾的医疗中心。他告诉医生托尼的失忆症，之后进行了各种测试，却没有任何结果。从外观上，托尼看起来很好。医生建议他们去精神病科，但是托尼用他那大大的眼睛恳求地看着史蒂夫。

这个时候，史蒂夫已经开始习惯托尼看着他，等待指令的眼神了。这仍然感觉有点奇怪，但不再不可思议。他很清楚托尼有多厌恶心理医生，于是他告诉托尼，如果不想便可以不必去。

托尼十分乐意地逃过了这一劫。

在得知托尼失忆的消息，库尔森已经放弃向史蒂夫追问叙利亚发生事件的报告了。他们和局长一同坐下来，讨论是否需要一个钢铁侠替补。史提夫争辩说，托尼的休养不会超过一个星期。虽然没有办法保证他的记忆会回复，但托尼是一个极为聪明的学生。而且，对他进行隔离治疗肯定不会有丝毫帮助。弗瑞同意让史提夫和托尼休息一周，但拒绝让托尼再使用钢铁盔甲。史提夫明确指出，如果托尼真的想操作自己的技术，他们不可能阻止得了。随后他们对未经授权使用先进武器的问题进行了激烈的争吵，史提夫再一次指出，托尼才是唯一够格操作盔甲的人，况且他不是神盾局的特工，不受神盾局的规定限制，这套盔甲也不仅仅是武器，他们是那天才的一部分。

结束时弗瑞对他说：“你看起来像是突然变成了斯塔克主题的专家，那么从现在起，你负责他每一次行动，Cap。在斯塔克记起他是谁之前，你就给我当好他的保姆！现在，从我的大厦里滚出去。”

史蒂夫很高兴地离开了。

-

托尼对一切都很好奇。即使史提夫不是傻瓜，托尼也比他聪明得多。大约在托尼回到车间的第二天，他大致略览了所有忘记的科学知识，在跟贾维斯反复按照顺序检查所有项目时，史提夫已经无法听懂托尼的技术行话。几乎没花多少时间，托尼就重新掌握了他创造了第一套盔甲的细节。

佩珀命令贾维斯封锁了一些历史信息，例如托尼阿富汗的绑架，他与斯坦的战斗。但是技术信息排除在外。托尼在史蒂夫的陪伴下研究了钢铁盔甲，惊奇地发现自己有多么的聪明。他激动到扭来扭去，恳求史蒂夫让他拿出一件盔甲。

“史蒂蒂蒂夫~这些都是我做的！我！”

“但是你不记得了，托尼。”史蒂夫回答说，甚至没有从摩托车杂志上抬起头。即便这是带着幼稚兴奋的托尼，在相处几天后也有些无聊了，特别是他一直办法听懂托尼说的话，记忆丧失完全没有影响那天才的能力。

“但是我知道现在怎么飞了！理论上。如果我不能操作这些盔甲，我该如何工作？”

“这段时间你不再是钢铁侠了，你将作为神盾局的观察员和技术顾问。“

“你说的是机械师？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫点了点头，翻了一页。他们已经有了一百次类似的谈话。

“史蒂蒂蒂夫...”Tony不停的哼哼，一步步挪到史蒂夫坐的沙发前面，史蒂夫关上了杂志，抬头看着他。

“这些盔甲是先进的武器。”他提醒对方， “而且你还没有准备好进行测试。你之前要求罗德上校在一个月的练习之后，才让他真正碰到盔甲，况且他还有过军事训练。我不会让在你读过文件之后，就尝试飞行。”

“但我是天才！”托尼指着自己的脑袋。 “也许上校脑子太笨了。”

史蒂夫努力忍住微笑，但是托尼并没有错过他嘴唇微微的上扬。

“哦！你知道我是对的。”他狡猾地告诉史蒂夫。“而且你觉得我很可爱。”

史蒂夫的笑容消失了，他无法反驳托尼的话。他觉得托尼兴奋起来，可爱得不可思议。但是让托尼知道这，他就觉得不舒服。

“开个玩笑。”托尼匆忙接上，意识到他的失态。“好把，关于我飞行的问题，如果你改变主意，告诉我。”然后，他匆匆忙忙地到工作台上，开始装备那些略有危险的设备。

史蒂夫没有再说什么，又打开了杂志，但他甚至没有看到图片上是否有字。托尼仍然非常关注他，能够注意到他心情的细微变化并会立马作出回应。这令史蒂夫担忧。通常托尼才不会在意身边的任何人对他是什么见鬼的态度。托尼现在非常关心史蒂夫的想法，他真的需要更加小心。

整一个星期过去了，托尼一直在靠近史蒂夫，但总是在他烦恼之前回到安全距离。而史蒂夫非常非常非常着迷车间里托尼的味道。这是那种只有在离开一段时间，重新回到房间里，才会让人注意到的味道。闻起来非常干净，令人身心愉悦，却极具诱惑。不知何故，清新又充满情欲，内敛却使他上瘾。没有昂贵香水的隐藏，这是最纯粹的托尼。史蒂夫在托尼的气味里感受到了幸福，慰藉，纯真和智慧的结合。

偶尔，他不得不努力管住自己的手：当托尼顶着因蹂躏了一天而毛绒绒的脑袋，瞪着那大大的棕色眼睛看着他时，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。他想紧紧抱着托尼，细细亲吻他，然后把那蓬卷发理顺，再亲自糅乱。最好他能他把托尼压在工作台上，操到失声尖叫。

血清不仅给了他优越的嗅觉，还给了史蒂夫完美的记忆力。他清楚地记得托尼在发情期时的气味。这那实在令人难忘，而现在史蒂夫不得不待在比那更含蓄，并且对他表现出服从的信息素中一整天。这气味不断提醒他托尼的发情期。

史蒂夫是一个健康的Alpha，但是独身太久（70多年）。如果他想有情人，那一定是他认定的他或她，一个可以厮守终身的伴侣。即使在40年代，这也太过守旧，但这史蒂夫就是这么一个人。

筹款晚会之前，他一直保留着对佩吉的忠诚。当然，佩吉是一个Alpha，而那种关系在那时不会被准许，所以在史蒂夫冲进冰块之前，那段感情就注定是个悲剧。然而她还是占据着他的心，那个位置永远不会被其他人代替。尽管如此，史蒂夫的心很大。他醒来之后，他关心很多很多人。娜塔莎，克林特，库尔森，布鲁斯，托尔，佩珀，当然还有托尼。

但是，在筹款晚会之后，他窥见了一个全新的托尼。被托尼的发情期激发起的性本能是暂时的。那股冲动如此强烈，但是，性吸引不是他用不同眼光开始审视托尼的原因，那个被隐藏起来的秘密才是。

在他把托尼带到哈皮车里时，能感受到托尼有多绝望。托尼需要帮助，但却把需求藏起来，毫无破绽地藏好。在去叙利亚之前，史蒂夫下决心不要多管闲事，托尼精湛的演技让史蒂夫认为他不需要帮助，也许他能掌控全局。然后，托尼失忆了。忘记了恐惧和他对史蒂夫的厌恶...摇身一变，成为了一个全新的他。

史蒂夫无法否认，如果没有斯坦那些糟心的经历，托尼一定会像普通Omega一样幸福。现在，即使很微妙，他还是能感受到托尼对他的依赖，这让他燃起责任感，比筹款晚会那天还要强烈。有一个Omega用这种眼神仰望着他，史蒂夫感觉占有欲，保护欲连同满足感胀满心房。史蒂夫知道，所有的这些感觉都是错误的，一旦托尼恢复了记忆，就会把他远远推开。但是现在，托尼总是以他为中心，渴望从他口中得到任何赞美。他当时在医院，说“我知道你不是我的Alpha”，透露出失望。托尼每一个顺从的举动，都像是在提示史蒂夫，“他是你的！标记他！你在等些什么！？”

在夜晚的黑暗里，史蒂夫偶尔会稍微放纵自己，想象一些白天不敢想的东西。他想像托尼悄悄溜入他的房间，向他保证自己属于史蒂夫，请求史蒂夫操 他，标记他，求史蒂夫留下爱痕，让自己完全变成他的。在标记完成之后，托尼会告诉史蒂夫，这感觉棒极了！如果托尼找回了记忆，想要推开他，他可以把托尼压在身下，操 他，操到他屈服，接受这个事实，亲口说出他属于史蒂夫。然后，史蒂夫会再一次覆盖住托尼的身躯，抱着他到床上吻他，残忍地夺去他身上所有的东西，用他的阴茎慢慢地、深深地探进去，直到托尼开口求他让他高潮。让他成为他的Omega。

完事之后，史蒂夫在半睡之际，想像自己紧紧拥着托尼，亲吻他留在那个娇小男人小麦色皮肤上的每一个痕迹，低声安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来。史蒂夫在他身边，他永远不用再假装任何人。他会向托尼吐露他的爱意，告诉托尼即使他一直很坚强，现在也不再需要了，史蒂夫会照顾好他。

史蒂夫努力不受此影响，但有时这些幻想确实给了他温暖。他整天和托尼一起，坐在车间里，托尼会对着他露出属于他的、独特的表情或是害羞的笑容。

史蒂夫必须控制住自己的情绪，托尼也需要他这样。


	11. Chapter 11

今天是托尼回神盾工作的第一天，一早上史蒂夫都没见到托尼，这让他有些不开心。佩珀和哈皮反复提醒托尼，要他记住自己是一个Alpha，这个秘密不会公开，但也不要有太夸张的表演，他只需要成为平常那个傲慢的史塔克。

“你是说像一个混蛋？”托尼问道，佩珀回答说：“这是托尼史塔克的特质，而不是一个Alpha特质，我相信你能做到。”托尼微微撅起嘴，而史蒂夫忍不住大笑。

一走进办公室，史蒂夫就发现自己快被堆积的文件淹没了。其中大多数是任务报告和世界和平的潜在威胁的分析，有些是他和托尼的粉丝邮件。弗瑞肯定认为把托尼的粉丝邮件寄给他很有趣。这一定代表着某个玩笑，但史蒂夫不确定自己会想知道其中的深意。

库尔森把托尼叫走了，毫无疑问想从他这里下手，找出史蒂夫没有告诉他的内容。史蒂夫跟托尼警告过科尔逊，虽然托尼非常聪明，但史蒂夫仍然担心。

他再一次看到那天才，是午餐时间的食堂里。

托尼坐着，和一大堆初级特工聊天，史蒂夫能叫出其中大半孩子的名字。他无法听清他们谈话的内容，但是托尼时不时让人群爆发出大笑。他有些好奇，走了过来。

“嗨，”他打招呼，托尼马上把注意力转向他，给史蒂夫一个最灿烂的笑容。 “史蒂夫！”

特工们立即移开，给他留出一条道。他走近那个亿万富豪。

年轻特工们马上认出他来，争先跟他打招呼。有一两个似乎处在震惊中，看起来好像不敢相信他们的运气，居然能与钢铁侠和美国队长一起吃饭。史蒂夫决定以后要更经常出现在这一楼层。

“回归的第一天感觉怎么样？”他问道。

托尼笑了笑，“棒呆了！我只想知道，为什么我从来没有来食堂，和这些年轻的特工们一起吃饭？为什么呢史蒂夫？

史蒂夫瞪着托尼，但托尼看起来满不在意。“我可不知道，你来告诉我。”

托尼耸耸肩，然后指着一个穿着紧身衣，特别年轻的男孩。

“你知道麦克吗？他过目不过，20岁就已经成为初级特工，都快要让我嫉妒了。”

“真的吗？”史蒂夫问道，转身看着那个瘦瘦的金发男孩。哦，那孩子绝对是一个Omega，他在点点头，脸上红扑扑的。

“我可没有16岁就从麻省理工学院毕业，史塔克先生。”他眨着长长的睫毛，有些羞怯地看着托尼。见鬼！这个年轻人完全被“Alpha”托尼史塔克迷住了！

托尼轻轻拍拍他的手，转过身来指着另一个黑头发的小女孩。而迈克低头死死盯着他的手，好像打算这辈子再也不要洗手了。

“佐藤小姐是个电脑天才。22岁！你应该听到她关于墨西哥任务的故事，史蒂夫。她很谦虚，但其他人说她用特殊的技能，拯救了所有人。”这个时候，轮到那位亚洲女孩脸红了，桌上的其他人点了点头。

史蒂夫突然意识到托尼在做什么：他让这些年轻特工们谈论组织和任务，一边收集信息，一边和不是alpha的每一个人调情。利用他的鼎鼎大名，偷偷摸摸地搜寻史蒂夫和佩珀不会告诉他的事情。

真是一个聪明又让人讨厌的小混蛋！

史蒂夫吃掉最后一个三明治，站起来打断了托尼的另一个故事。

“嗯，这一切都很有趣。托尼，我可以跟你单独聊一会儿吗？“

托尼的脸上露出一丝忧虑，但立即消失，乖乖跟着史蒂夫站起来。

“当然了，Cap。女士们，先生们，下次再见。”他向特工们道别。

“很高兴见到你们，”史蒂夫说，然后转身走出食堂，他知道托尼会跟着。

他们做到走廊一个僻静的角落，史蒂夫转身面对托尼。

“你在做什么？”他问，他的语气没有很生气，但是足以透露出他的不满。

“什么？只是结交一些新朋友，鉴于我记得的老朋友寥寥无几。”托尼回答道。

“托尼，我让你假装成一个Alpha，但你不需要勾引基地里所有的omega和beta！”

“什么？？我没有--”

“不，这就是你刚刚在做的事，我看得到他们看你的眼神。托尼，你是他们的英雄。你给他们提供了你并没有的东西，想要他们给你你不应该知道的信息。你记不记得我们谈过，你的记忆还是靠自己恢复比较好吗！“

托尼瞪大眼睛看着史蒂夫，然后低下头，紧紧的咬住后颚。他的姿势让史蒂夫感到一阵懊恼，在头部受伤之前，托尼绝对不会接受任何批评。他会反击。史蒂夫突然意识，自己站得离托尼有多近，几乎要将其逼到墙角。他退后一步，看清托尼顺从的姿态。

“对不起。”托尼对他说，看上去很受罚，听起来却没有一点诚意。他第一次讨厌史蒂夫，莫名干扰他想要做的事。他道歉只是要安抚史蒂夫，不是因为他觉得自己做错了。但是史蒂夫需要他明白。

“不要通过让别人心碎，来得到你想要的东西，托尼，你太好了，不应该这样。”史蒂夫说，托尼回头看着他，表情从愤怒转震惊。然后他摇了摇头，一只手像想要触碰史蒂夫，悬在史蒂夫的胸前，一会儿又放下。

“你是对的，佩珀也是对的。我的确是一个混蛋。”他说，这次听起来很懊悔，史蒂夫的心随之轻颤。考虑到托尼目前的情况，他实际上做得很好。如果托尼是他的Omega，他会把托尼抱在胸前，亲吻他的头发，告诉托尼他是被没有真的生气。

但他只是点点头说：“你不是混蛋，只是现在要更加小心。最初的几天减少一些社交，可以吗？”

托尼点点头，史蒂夫让他去忙自己的事。他希望剩下的时间里，不要再出任何岔子。

——

事实证明，希望一般都会落空。过了几个小时，一阵争吵吸引了史蒂夫。他经过走廊，路过一个高级特工的办公室时，听到了托尼的名字。

“...你以为你可以得到任何想要的，斯塔克？！这些文件仅供授权人员使用，弗瑞可能会宠坏你的翘屁股，但是这里一些人，非常恶心你的自私...“

史蒂夫没有听完，急匆匆冲进去，他隐约听到托尼的声音，完全被那些叫喊声盖住了。托尼的声音颤抖着。

“只是我自己的任务报告，我不-”

“这里发生了什么？”史蒂夫打断他，不管他手中还拿着多紧急的文件，走过去站在愤怒的特工和托尼之间。史蒂夫对这个人有些印象，是一个重要人物，通常不会与复仇者合作，但史蒂夫还是记得他的名字。那人大概四十岁，发际线稀疏，大腹便便，肯定是多年以来一直负责文案工作而不是现场调查。他也是一个Alpha。

“没什么，真的，没什么事，史蒂夫。”托尼立即转向他，但是他眼中有明显的恐慌，无法确定是由秃顶特工的侵略性行为引起的，还是因为史蒂夫再次抓住他做了一件他不应该做的事。更重要的是，托尼闻起来正处在恐惧和痛苦中，过不了多久，即使在浓烈香水的掩盖下，这个老特工也会发现异常。

“罗杰斯上尉”，这个男人马上挺直身体，史蒂夫真的讨厌这样：有些特工对托尼·斯塔克和对待美国队长完全是两种截然不同的态度。托尼应该获得和他一样的尊重，甚至更多，“斯塔克想要查看机密文件，但是他没有权利这样做，我们没有必要花时间和精力，来照顾这样一个傲慢、自私的--”

“班克斯特工，”史蒂夫打断了他，记得这个名字。他正努力保持冷静。 “你觉得如果托尼·斯塔克想要访问他级别以上的文件，他会像暴徒一样去，潜入高级代理商房间，翻找纸质的副本吗？我向你保证，他对神盾局的监控系统比你了解得多。如果他真的想要入侵你的数据，你甚至不会知道。”

“哦，是吗？”班克斯提起他的下巴，“我十分尊重你，上尉，但是我们十楼，没有人不知道斯塔克的脑袋现在出了点‘小问题’。我知道他在做什么。“

当然，这没关系。

“他的确失去了一些记忆，但他还是托尼·斯塔克，还是钢铁侠，复仇者的一员。我建议你努力一些，记住为什么弗雷局长会‘宠坏他的屁股’”。 来吧，Tony。”他转过身，揽住托尼的肩膀，带着温顺的托尼离开房间，班克斯在嘟囔，听起来像是超级英雄和他的屁股。


	12. Chapter 12

史蒂夫把托尼带到自己的小办公室，那其实不过是一张桌子和一扇门，但对于现在已经足够了。他感到托尼的手在他掌心微微颤抖，突然意识到他可能握得太紧。关上门后，他立马放开了托尼，但令他惊讶的是，托尼有些站不住腿，颤抖着把脸埋到他的膝盖上。

他本打算对着托尼喊叫，问他到底在做什么，但他看清托尼的状态后，他的愤怒突然消失了。这不仅仅是信息素，托尼真的在害怕。

史蒂夫也蹲下来，把托尼拉到一个拥抱里，就像在他在食堂里一直想做的那样。

“嘘..没关系，没事的。”他告诉托尼，手指穿过巧蓬乱的黑发。令他惊愕的是，托尼在他的肩膀抽泣。他没有真正哭出来，更像是打嗝或重重的喘息，正试图正常的呼吸。史提夫能感觉到他贴紧托尼的胸膛随之颤动。

“我很抱歉。”大概一分钟后，托尼趴在他肩膀上说。“史蒂夫，我很抱歉。我没有那个意思。我以为..我不应该...你告诉我不要，我还是..”

史提夫在托尼的脑袋上叹了一口气。“没关系。我了解你托尼，你总是很好奇，不擅长服从命令。我并没有太惊讶，别担心。”然后他轻轻地把托尼从他的胸前拉出来，一手托着托尼的下巴，看着他的脸。当托尼把头靠在他掌心时，他觉得他的心脏猛地跳动了一下。托尼两颊通红，用明亮却略带惊恐的眼神看着史提夫。

“告诉到底怎么回事？”他问托尼，“我能闻到你很害怕。告诉我为什么。”

托尼摇摇头，然后低头盯着史蒂夫的手。

“我做不到史蒂夫。我不能..我不能假装自己是一个Alpha。我知道作为一个Omega并不会让我变弱但是...但是我真的不知道自己是谁。我一直在寻找...不知道该怎么做...为什么你要带我回到这里来？在车间里我感到很舒服，我可以在家工作吗...我不..”

当托尼开始哽咽的时候，史提夫又让他安静下来，这一次他不再抗拒朝着托尼的头发按下一个个吻的冲动。他见过托尼在许多不同场合的状况：在战斗中，与比他们强得多的敌人战斗；在会议上，和世界上最富有和最有影响力的人周旋...但他从来没有看到，傲慢和自信之外的托尼。明显今天的状态很罕见。

托尼在想什么呢？

托尼靠着他，手指揪着史蒂夫的衬衫。史蒂夫没有阻止他再次把脸压近胸口。他坐在地上，让托尼从他怀里得到安慰。也许在找到回忆之前，托尼真的更适合的在家里工作。史蒂夫很谨慎地思考他需要做什么，他下一步应该做什么。托尼打断了他。

“当我和你在一起的时候，我并不介意我什么都记不得。但这个地方很大。人们看着我，眼里充满某种期待，不是所有都是好的那种期待..我不知道该怎么处理。也许我以前知道，可是现在...我不知道怎么做，我需要帮助。”

托尼在表演方面一直是个天才。即使之前因为他和初级特工的对话，警告过他，史蒂夫还是没能发现他在第一天到底有多慌张和害怕。托尼再次糊弄了他。

“告诉我该怎么做。”他问对方，没有真的期待一个答案，但还是想知道。

大概过了一分钟，托尼才有回应。他先是从史蒂夫怀里退出来，往后坐下，看着膝盖之间的地板，然后他深深地呼吸，明显在给自己勇气。

“你能..”然后他停了下来。史提夫一直看着托尼，直到对方鼓起勇气说出他要说的。“在车间里，你和我坐在一起的时候，我很开心。我...你是唯一一个让我感觉到很舒服的人。我真的不记得为什么，但这是真的。”

史蒂夫不得不想像，失忆前的托尼会有多讨厌自己说这样的话。但他没有打断。

“我想我需要…我的意思是，我知道你对我不感兴趣。但如果你能...有时候，我觉得自己在坠落却两手空空，没有东西可以抓住。当我环顾四周，我看到的是..”托尼停顿了一下，把手放在脸上，显然是想振作起来。史提夫可以看到他眼中的沮丧，他认为托尼不会完成这句话，但托尼继续了，“是你。我看到的只有你。一个实实在在的，可以抓住的人，让我能够停止可怕的坠落。我不记得发生了什么，不记得自己在哪里，但我记得你。我知道你不是我的Alpha，你没有任何义务牵着我的手度过一天。一些混蛋对我大喊大叫，而我做了什么？哭得像个可怜的Omega失去了....”这些话倒托尼出于愤怒和怨念。史提夫可以感受到所有的负面情绪都因自己而起，他恨这一切的发生。现在他明白了问题所在。他打断了托尼。

“嘘..没关系的，我并不介意托尼。我不...对不起，留你一个人。”

“你为什么不呢？你不欠我什么，你只是太好了。”托尼回答。

史蒂夫从来没有过Omega。他是和各种各样的omegas和betas睡过觉，没有多少，但足以了解事情如何操作。他们都没有太病态的依赖Alpha。然后他遇见了佩吉，之后他就被冰封了。但Alpha的直觉深藏在体内，那是命令和保护的本能。他不知道该怎么做，不太确定，但他能感觉到托尼所需要的。托尼想要求什么但不知道该怎么说出口。当Omegas能够独立时，他们并不都需要Alpha的照顾，就像佩珀或哈皮。托尼一直在帮助没有Alpha提供安全感的Omega。当不能独立或者感到迷茫时，他们会需要帮助。像托尼现在一样。

“我是可以。”他回答说，握住了托尼的手。“但我没有。”托尼现在闻起来很羞耻，史蒂夫想给他想要的，但是他不得不说这个。“事实是，我觉得你有吸引力。”

托尼甩甩头，“那为什么..”

“但是，托尼，我们之前相处得不好。上次我们谈话时，你很反感而且让我离开。”

托尼皱着眉头张开嘴来抗议，史蒂夫打断了他，

“现在没关系了，我不怪你，那也是我的错。但是，如果现在开始一段关系，无论多么短暂，直到你重新记起来一切，我都不知道这是你真正想要的，还是某种失忆的后遗症。我可以成为你的Alpha，如果这是你真实的感觉。事实上，我会喜欢这个的。”史提夫忽略了他火辣辣的耳朵，他在坦白自己的真实感受，想让托尼明白这个，“但我不能肯定，在你回忆起一切之后，这是否还是你的选择。依我对你的了解来看，你绝对不会想要这个。你不会想要Alpha干涉你。即使你会这这么做，那个Alpha也不是我。”可能是罗德上校，无论史蒂夫多么渴望，他也不能把自己推荐给托尼。他只是不能。

托尼坐在那里，似乎认真考虑史蒂夫说的话，他的沉默让史蒂夫紧张。

“我不相信你。”他说，让史蒂夫很惊讶。

“什么？”

“我不相信我不想要你。我可能是任性，被宠坏了什么的，我相信我可能会把你的生活搅得一团糟，但我不相信我不想要你。”托尼紧紧握住史提夫的手，“我记得你。这个就是你在我心中独一无二的证据。我不知道这是因为我恨你，还是想睡你，或者是我想闭上嘴乖乖跪在你面前。”托尼肆无忌惮、无耻的话语使史提夫睁大了眼睛，但托尼不管他，继续“但我记得你，史蒂夫。我并不相信精神力量，但这仍然意味着什么。在我的脑中的所有人，只有你的神经联系是最强的，这一定有原因。”

史蒂夫仍然怀疑。他该怎么做？他想象过自己在托尼身边，轻声指导他，安慰他，支配他。但是，他的良心不允许他与托尼发生性关系，标记托尼或者变成他的Alpha。知道托尼恢复记忆之前，他可以这样做，但是之后呢？这对他自己会有多大的影响？拥有过托尼但又失去他是种多大的折磨？他能这样做吗？他应该吗？一旦托尼回忆起来，会做出何种反应？他可能会恨史蒂夫，他会感到耻辱。

史蒂夫拉着他的手，不去看托尼。他准备拒绝，不管自己有多想要托尼，即使只是为了帮助。

还没等他开口，托尼就感觉到史提夫要说什么了，他微微低下头露出脖子，透过厚厚长长的睫毛仰望着史提夫。史提夫以前所未见的最美丽的顺从姿态。

“求你...”他说，只是一个词，却充满需要。

之后，史蒂夫看到右手没经过他的同意，就抚上托尼的脖颈，绕着下巴不愿意离开，接受了这个顺从的Omega。他感觉到托尼的喉结随着吞咽上下滑动，感觉到他的手掌下，托尼皮肤的温暖，他感受到托尼的脉搏在他指下跳动。

太多了，他太想要托尼了，托尼也太需要他了。理性和道德似乎突然间消失了，他只能注意到托尼在他手掌指下的感觉，托尼的气味从羞愧变为满足和挑逗。

“在你恢复记忆之前...”做出任何举动之前，他说，声音深沉。托尼点点头，像他害怕碰掉史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫用手指紧紧捏住一小部分皮肤，托尼的呼吸突然一窒，令人兴奋的气味飙升。闻起来有点像是托尼发情期的味道，足以让史蒂夫忘记自己在哪里。这一次与托尼的发情期不一样，托尼需要史蒂夫。他不再是不能触碰的禁忌，他在乞求史蒂夫。

史蒂夫抱起托尼，来到办公桌前，把托尼推倒在桌面上。托尼半睁着眼，平静地看着史蒂夫，没有任何抵抗。史蒂夫想把他全身舔上一遍，所以他倾爬在Omega身上，从托尼的锁骨，沿着颈部舔到耳垂，留下一条亮晶晶的水痕。托尼微微颤抖，发出一声轻吟，激得史蒂夫的阴茎抖了抖。

“你是我的，”他告诉Omega，“直到那时，你属于我。”他的嘴唇贴着托尼的耳垂说道。

“是的，史蒂夫”。 托尼的声音听起来充满愉悦，史提夫的心里绽放出一种深深的满足感，填补了他以前没有意识到的一个洞。他知道这样的事情不应该发生，但是他也知道在这一点上，直到托尼把他推开，没有人能阻止他。只要托尼想要他，史蒂夫就是他的。

\--- ---

史蒂夫知道支配某人并不总是涉及性行为。但是对史提夫来说，托尼有着不可思议的影响力，他的才华，野性的意志，以及他心甘情愿的顺从给史蒂夫带来的巨大信心...更不用说托尼非常漂亮，不论是身着随意的拳击裤还是精致的西装。当托尼不带怨恨、没有羞耻，心甘情愿地向史提表示顺从时，史蒂夫觉得他们真的相爱。他知道这是有问题的，但在这一刻，很容易忽视未来。

半小时后，史蒂夫打开办公室的门，带着一个非常轻松的托尼出来。他没有做任何事情，只是让托尼躺下，抚摸他，在沉默中给予安抚。考虑到托尼的疲惫，他恢复得很快，乖乖躺着任凭史蒂夫探索。史蒂夫坚决地忽视了他们的坚硬的那个部位，但史蒂夫没有避开触摸他，甚至留下一点点痕迹：在托尼的锁骨下面，衬衫的边缘将其隐藏，或者在反应堆的边缘，在小肚子，下腹...他不停触摸托尼，直到他的Omega信息素闻起来像史蒂夫，除了托尼自己和史蒂夫，不足以让任何人发现异样。最初，托尼不能保持安静，他会发抖，偶尔泄出几声呻吟。之后他开始放松，接受史蒂夫的触摸，熟悉史蒂夫摄取和给予的方式。史蒂夫认为这是无以伦比的美丽。当他把托尼的衬衫扣回来的时候，他已经在列了一份计划：托尼和他单独相处时，他要做的事，以及他不会让自己做的事。

他太急着把托尼带回总部了，其实应该再给托尼一些时间。考虑到托尼离开史蒂夫的办公室时，处于完全放松的状态，史蒂夫决定今天早点带托尼回家。


	13. Chapter 13

他们走过走廊，乘坐电梯，一路上获得好几个好奇的眼神。不会有人知道他们一起离开，或者那么早离开的真正原因。史蒂夫希望这好奇是源于托尼史塔克的状态，而不是他们突然走在一起。

托尼看上去依旧很愉悦，安静地跟着史蒂夫，不把注意从这个Alpha身上离开。这没有太奇怪，但仍然不寻常。

史蒂夫开着托尼的车，他不愿给托尼任何刺激，想给他一些时间，来躲避外面的世界。

走进大厦之后，史蒂夫强迫自己吞下已经到达舌头的命令。如果托尼真的是他的Omega，他非常了解自己想要什么：他想看到托尼赤裸裸的样子，在他面前展示脆弱的一面，他可以随心所欲地探索托尼的身体，看看那些在办公室里没能看到的部分。但他没有下令托尼脱光衣物，也没有伸出手抓住托尼，自己剥光这个Omega。

相反，他走向沙发坐下来，决定用今天下午让托尼放松，放下他顽固的意志，放下那些责任，放下那些选择和义务。只需要休息。他认为托尼需要这种休息，一直以来无法得到的完全放松。他只是希望自己能给托尼这个。

这段时间里，托尼就站在那里，看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道他在等待什么。

“请给我一杯白兰地，托尼，带着它过来找我。”史蒂夫告诉他。

令史提夫吃惊的是，托尼看上去有点不安，但还是点了点头，走到了酒台。史提夫突然意识到，当你需要照顾某人时，喝醉的确是件坏事。而托尼请求他的照顾，至少他觉得自己受史蒂夫的照顾好一段时间了。

“你知道我不能喝醉，对吗？”他看见托尼拿着酒杯走出来时，说道。

托尼抬头看了他一会儿，然后笑了起来。

“是的，我读过那些文件。”

但史蒂夫并没有错过托尼的肩膀微微放轻松了。然后，托尼走到沙发旁，递给他饮料。史蒂夫没有伸手接，他从沙发上挑出一个薄垫子，放在地板上，就在他的脚旁边。

“愿意为我跪下吗？”

他的声音很温柔。

托尼缓缓跪下去，抬起头看着史蒂夫，轻轻地靠在他的腿上。这时，史蒂夫才从他手中接过杯子。

“谢谢你，”他说，喝了一口。他没有机会品尝托尼的精美收藏。史蒂夫通常不喜欢喝酒，但在这种情况下，酒精有所帮助，即使只从心理上。

他用手指一遍遍梳理托尼的头发，轻轻地拉着他的脑袋，让他靠在膝盖上。这个天才的棕褐色头发柔软，史蒂夫忍不住细细品味终于能够触摸托尼的感觉。托尼的眼睛闭着，史蒂夫看着他，如果托尼是一只猫，那此时一定从会喉咙里发出咕噜声。史蒂夫闻着他的信息素，得到了一种独特的满足感。他不停地抚摸托尼，开始说话。

“你今天做得很好，”他说，托尼皱着眉头，张开眼睛，给史蒂夫一个‘你在开玩笑’的表情。史蒂夫笑了起来

“我很认真。”他轻轻地把拇指放在托尼的睫毛上，敦促他再次闭上眼睛。托尼乖乖地照做，他明白自己没必要说话或者回答。现在，没有人再从他身上期待什么。

“你第一天过得真不错。考虑到你经历的一切。”史蒂夫叹了口气。“你聪明能干，我总是惊叹于你做了什么，你能做什么...”这些都是他通常不会在托尼面前说的话，因为史塔克一贯的自我。但是当托尼跪在那里，静静地靠着史提夫时，称赞这位天才就变得容易多了。他没有吹嘘自我或者嘲笑史蒂夫的话。“我无法想象如何假装成一个完全不一样的人，可是你处理得很好。如果这不是你自己的选择，我或佩珀，我们绝对不会要求你这样做。我真的不介意你试图去挖掘一些信息，好奇就是你的本性。现在我很了解你，我不会怪你。”然后他把托尼的脸捧在掌心，当托尼睁开眼看着他时，不再要求托尼再次闭眼。

“这是我的错，我应该看出你还需要帮助。我是最近一周和你最亲近的人，也是我决定出院七天之后就把你带到总部。如果只是记忆丧失，也许你能够应对，但问题并不只记忆。所以相信我，你做得很好，托尼。”

然后，托尼转过头去，朝着史蒂夫的掌心按下一个吻，史蒂夫觉得他的心脏“砰砰砰”地响。托尼接受了他的赞扬，甚至重视它，这点重重地击中了史蒂夫。这种感觉比托尼下跪的画面更有力，欺骗了史蒂夫的后丘脑，让他觉得这个美丽的男人就是他的Omega，让史蒂夫觉得自己的确拥有托尼。他必须不断提醒自己，这并不是事实。

他慢慢地收回了手，托尼再次把头靠在他的膝盖上，闭上眼睛。史蒂夫从咖啡桌上拿起一本杂志，开始翻页，坐下来和托尼一起放松身心。只是，他完全无法集中精力，看懂上面的字。

——

起初，假装一个Alpha还挺有趣的，并没有像他想像的那么奇怪。显然，他在这方面经验十足。而年轻特工的对他的崇拜也有所帮助，他从来不会拒绝关注和赞美。听他们谈话似乎是一个好主意，从中托尼可以了解各种任务，帮助他在头脑中更加清晰的描绘史蒂夫和神盾局。

当然，史蒂夫对他的警告是对的，就因为他享受别人的爱慕，同时还能获得信息，他也没有权利欺骗别人。他悄悄地想，史蒂夫也许在吃醋？但这永远不可能，好队长只是担心他的失忆，保护这些年轻人的感情。史蒂夫永远是个好人。

在这天的大部分时间里，托尼并没有看到他。只身一人在这个对他来说完全陌生的世界中，托尼觉得手足无措。他认为如果能了解自己多一些，他可以更好地行事。他做过什么？他处在何种地位？每个人都认为他是一个英雄，有些喜欢他，有些则相反，对此托尼感到沮丧，不知道到底因为什么。所以他想偷偷看看自己的档案。

但是当那个秃顶的高级特工抓住他，并开始向他大喊时...他不知道如何用Alpha的方式处理这种情况，这个Alpha看起来比他的级别要高。直到史蒂夫出现，他才知道那个人根本没有资格朝他大吼。另一方面，他同样也不知道作为一个Omega，他该怎么反应。他孤零零的站在这两者之间，他到底属于哪一方？他到底该选择哪一边？托尼努力回忆佩珀的勇敢，她能够带着怒气，直直瞪着史蒂夫...但是在这种陌生的环境下，他没办法做到那个。佩珀知道她是谁，她站在哪里，她能做什么以及其他人能做什么。托尼不知道，从他醒来那一刻起就一直依靠着史蒂夫。现在史蒂夫却不在身边。他当时多么希望史蒂夫就在这里，而下一秒，这个愿望成真了，史蒂夫再次抓到他不顾命令，私自寻找信息。当史蒂夫紧紧抓着他，把他带到一个小办公室里时，他已经没办法再保持冷静了。他搞砸了一切，觉得自己不能做好任何事情，他甚至不知道什么才是对的。就像一个年轻的初级特工，他需要一个人来指导他。他需要史蒂夫告诉他什么是正确的，只可能是史蒂夫。但是，史蒂夫对他生气了，他终于彻底惹怒了史蒂夫。

关上门之后，他就软了膝盖。他只想缩成一团，隔绝这个陌生的地方和陌生的人类，忘掉他的失败。他不想转过身来看看史蒂夫有多么生气。他没办法面对史蒂夫的愤怒。

他需要...他需要一个alpha，他需要史蒂夫成为他的alpha。至少表现得像他的alpha。

这个想法令人不安。想睡美国队长是一回事，但是需要史蒂夫·罗杰斯来指导他，帮助他，并且主宰他是另一回事。对于自己对史蒂夫的渴求，托尼感觉既不安又可耻。他总觉得这就是一件十分可耻的事情，也许这就是他决定假装成Alpha的原因？但他对于其他任何一个Omega从Alpha身上寻求保护和指导习以为常，为什么到自己身上就变得如此难以接受？

最后他意识到自己别无选择，只有向史蒂夫承认他的确需要帮助，史蒂夫的帮助。他太累了，仅仅一天，他就觉得身上的压力重到无法承受。这其实不难承认，斟酌语言的确不简单，但是那些话自己就从托尼嘴里蹦出。他需要有一层保护盔甲，让他站在那里时知道自己是一个Omega，而史蒂夫是他的Alpha，他的后盾。在他了解周围的世界之前，他不需要做任何事，只需要服从。

史蒂夫是个好人，忠诚又聪明，马上就明白托尼所需要的。托尼没想到他会同意，但是史蒂夫把手放在他的喉咙上，不是想要掐死他，而是温柔又那么坚定地握住，说他有吸引力。为什么他们之前没有这样做呢？是什么阻止了他们？他相信史蒂夫也很清楚他们之间的感觉。托尼仍然不相信，他居然跟史蒂夫说过那些话，把他远远推开。他真的有那么愚吗？史蒂夫把手搂上他的脖子时，他就在想之前的那个他缺少这一切，是如何度过那么多年的...

现在，他跪在地板上，头靠着史蒂夫的膝盖，思考自己以前是否有过其他的Alpha？除了史蒂夫之外，他无法想象跪在其他人面前的样子。

佩珀和史蒂夫都跟他提起过罗德斯上校，他们说那个人是一个Alpha，托尼可能为他跪下过吗？他没有和任何人提到过他们的关系，连佩珀都没有。他没法想象自己对着照片上那个黑人（无意冒犯，原文就是Black guy）下跪。上校看起来很吓人，一脸冷漠，对于自己来说，他是特别的吗？如果托尼与他有alpha-omega的关系，那为什么托尼记住的人不是那个家伙而是史蒂夫？ 托尼能肯定，史蒂夫才是特别的那个。在记忆丧失之前，史蒂夫对他来说就是特别的，比他生命中任何其他人都重要。

史蒂夫把他放下，解开他的衬衫，用大而温暖的手抚摸托尼的身体，轻轻地、缓缓地探索着他，这感觉让他感到惊奇。托尼能够闻到史蒂夫苏醒的欲望，感受得到这个Alpha有多想要他，但史蒂夫仅仅把嘴唇和牙齿放在托尼身上。

托尼渴望史蒂夫咬他，留下痕迹。皮肤微微刺痛，让他从美妙的痛苦中感受到自己是被拥有的。但史蒂夫很温柔。他只在没有人能看到的地方留下小小的痕迹，而托尼在他身下，不敢乞求更多，史蒂夫几乎没怎么抚摸他。

即使仅是这些有限的爱抚，也足以使托尼感觉头晕目眩。他只能看到他上方帅气的Alpha,只能闻到那迷人的气味。最后托尼屈服了，让史蒂夫成为他的世界（即使只是暂时的），感到完全放松，他知道史蒂夫会照顾他。

在回家的路上，托尼稍微平静下来，他强烈的欲望平息了，终于能够控制自己的大脑，停止考虑周围的一切未知元素。回到家之后，史蒂夫想要一杯酒，这使他再一次感到不安但是不记得为何。直到史蒂夫提醒他超级士兵并不会喝醉，他才松了一口气。所以，他之前有酒精问题吗？托尼不记得到底是不是或为什么。但是他已经恢复理智，足够让他的大脑以更加镇静的方式工作。

这种感觉很美好，托尼认为自己甚至愿意永远坐在这里，听史蒂夫翻阅杂志的声音。

好吧，也许不是永远，他绝对不会介意史蒂夫揪着他的头发，把他的嘴巴放在那双腿之间，让他尝尝这个金发碧眼的Alpha藏在裤子下的东西。但他知道史蒂夫永远不会这样做。跪在这里，安静地让史蒂夫宠爱他已经超过了他的预期，他会得到他能够获得的一切。


	14. Chapter 14

史蒂夫醒来时天已经大亮，这很不寻常。环顾四周，他看到窗口上的数字时间显示，差不多8点了，他还在斯塔克大厦。史蒂夫坐在皮沙发上，揉了揉眼睛。他感到有点冷，意识到自己还穿着前一天的衬衫和裤子。他很快回忆起昨夜。

史蒂夫决定等托尼床上后再走，不要过夜，但可能会晚一些，要确保托尼安稳地入睡。

然而，之后他一点都不想挺着高耸的勃起，跑回自己的公寓。托尼的大厦很大，有许多带浴室的客房。他认为托尼不会介意他在这里洗个澡。

他想快速洗个冷水澡，看看托尼的情况之后走回公寓。托尼做事从不会马虎，甚至是客房的浴室都令人眼花缭乱。不过，托尼靠在他的腿上整个晚上，他没有心思探索浴室里的按钮和开关。他脱下衣服丢在浴室地板上，水温设定为冰冷，把自己扔到喷头下。

可是这没有什么帮助。托尼的气味与那个发情期的回忆混合在一起，而且现在史提夫独自一人，他可以稍微放松一点对自己的控制。他回忆起双手游走在托尼皮肤的感觉，舌头舔上那人身体的味道。这一切都不需要再想象了，史蒂夫知道托尼尝起来如何，那味道结合性欲，一点点的恐惧，以及强烈的满足感。史蒂夫用尽全身力气阻止自己张口咬痛托尼，弄伤他，把他推到办公室的地毯上，让这个Omega彻底感受自己的力量，然后屈服。托尼已经向他表示顺从，那时托尼看起来是那么漂亮。史提夫想象自己回到办公室的地板上，把托尼的裤子拉下来，凑近闻双腿之间的味道，Tony会变湿吗？他知道一些男性omegas如果被激起性欲，会变得很湿。他想象托尼会，而且闻起来很纯洁神圣。然后，他想象自己轻咬托尼大腿内侧光滑的嫩肉，在那个敏感的地方留下牙印时，托尼会如何呜咽和颤抖。

水冲走他高潮的痕迹，史蒂夫仍然想像着托尼释放在他口腔里，他会细细品尝那味道，一滴不漏地吞下喉咙。Omega会躺在那里，继续用充满恳请的棕色大眼睛看着史蒂夫。

当然，这些都不可能发生。史蒂夫知道托尼现在想要他，但是，在托尼不能真正同意之前，这样做与强奸没有任何区别。

在他洗澡后，他穿回自己的衣服，衣服闻起来还是有托尼的味道。他不想离开，回到自己的空荡荡的公寓里。他对自己说，再等一会吧，等头发干了就走，然后又对自己说，等喝完这瓶啤酒就走。之后他请贾维斯放一部旧电影。他一定是在那个时候睡着了。

“贾维斯？”他说，仍然不知道在和AI交流时该看哪里。

“早安，队长。有什么能帮你的吗？”贾维斯马上回答。

“托尼还在睡吗？”

“是的，队长。”

 

史提夫思考了几分钟，他下一步要做什么。他本不打算在大厦过夜的，但既然还在这里，那他可以呆到托尼醒过来。也许在昨天之后，如果托尼不在一个空房子里醒来会比较好。

他站起身来，伸了个懒腰，打算去厨房煮杯咖啡。

半小时后，在贾维斯的帮助下，他煮了咖啡、烤了面包和煎了鸡蛋。史蒂夫决定让托尼多睡一会，吩咐贾维斯在托尼醒后告诉他。他坐在客厅读报纸时，贾维斯打断了他。

“队长，詹姆斯·罗德斯上校刚进大厦，现在他在电梯里，正往这边来，需要我叫醒斯塔克先生吗？”

史蒂夫立马抬起脑袋，坐在高凳上转过身子面对电梯门。

“什么？不，不，让托尼睡着吧。”

上校会经常突然来托尼家里吗？也许是，他们是亲密的朋友。史蒂夫以为他因为任务不在纽约。但是这其实很正常，上校希望在叙利亚事件后来看望他的Omega朋友。史蒂夫记得他们把托尼从医院带回来时，佩珀给他打过电话。

史蒂夫曾见过上校几次，那人非常严肃，也很可靠。他告诉史提夫，他是听着美国队长的故事长大的，能见到史蒂夫是他的荣幸。老实说，史蒂夫在那个家伙身上挑不出一点毛病，但是现在他对那人的出现并没有感到很愉悦。

好吧，在他想好他应该告诉上校些什么之前，电梯门就打开了。

上校仍然穿着制服，很可能是从机场直接赶来大厦。这告诉史蒂夫这个男人真的在乎托尼。

史蒂夫站起来迎接他。

“队长。”上校走过去，环顾四周，大概希望看到托尼，然后他握住史蒂夫的手。

“罗德上校。”

“托尼在哪里？佩珀打电话告诉了我一些令人担忧的消息，我知道我来迟了，但也已经尽我所能。”上校说，他停下来，但不坐下，把史蒂夫从头到脚扫视了一遍。

“他睡着了，你一定很累吧，我刚刚煮了咖啡，你想要一些吗？”史蒂夫走到厨房。他不喜欢上校出现在托尼的家中，但他懂得礼貌。

“是的，谢谢你，”上校跟着他，坐在一个凳子上，没有人再站着，史蒂夫感觉好多了。他让自己忙着倒咖啡，不去感觉尴尬。

“无意冒犯，队长，但你为什么会在这里？8:30在托尼的厨房里看到你在煮咖啡，我想你能理解我的惊讶。”

上校听起来并没有生气，但是史蒂夫仍然能感受到那一丝丝厌恶。

“哦，我在这里过夜了。”他说，把咖啡放在上校面前，看到上校的表情时，他没法不感到愉悦。

“我听说你知道托尼的性别了，对吗？”上校问，没有提史蒂夫为什么要在这过夜。史蒂夫感到既宽慰又失望。他很乐意告诉上校，那是因为他从现在开始，到托尼记忆恢复，都是托尼的Alpha。但他也知道，如果别人知道这个，也只会从托尼口中得知。

“是的，”史蒂夫回答了这个问题。“我希望托尼自己告诉我，但我可以理解为什么他只想最少的人知道这个。”

上校点点头，拿起史蒂夫给他带来的杯子。

“他16岁时告诉我的，我是他告诉的第一个人，你知道吗？”他说完他喝了一口咖啡。

史蒂夫努力控制自己不把牙齿磨出声音。这就像他们之间有一个见鬼的竞赛。史蒂夫明白托尼已经在他面前跪了整个晚上，他和上校之前并没有什么竞争，但他还是会尊重托尼的选择。凭心而论，他能理解上校在自己Omega朋友的房子里发现一个Alpha时的担忧，况且这个Alpha才刚刚得知Omega的身份，还在这里过了一夜。这时候上校才不会记得这个Alpha是他童年的英雄。

“不，我不知道。你很幸运有他这个朋友，他是一个很棒的人。”史蒂夫试图友好一些。“不幸的是，在我刚得知托尼的性别不久，他就在叙利亚遇袭了。现在他不记得你了。“

好吧，也许他没办法做到那么友好，那又怎么样呢？他是一个Alpha，实际上，和同性竞争角逐本就是天性。特别当这涉及托尼时，他更加无法阻止自己。

“他也不记得佩珀，斯坦或哈皮...但他记得你？佩珀告诉我，医生没发现他的脑子出了什么问题。好吧，我相信有美国队长看着他，他的确会很安全。”

从托尼出院后一个多星期后才出现的人口中说出这样的话，史蒂夫感觉到不太舒服。

“不管媒体怎么写我，我都不是全能的。复仇者是一个团队，我们都会在托尼身边。”史蒂夫厉声说。

“好吧，队长。我还是觉得有点难以接受他只记得你这个事实。不要误会，但在叙利亚任务之前，他对你几乎没有说过什么好话。”

“相信我，这我知道。”史蒂夫紧咬他脸颊的内侧，试图提醒自己，他面前的这个男人实际上是一个好人，他只想为托尼好。

“但事情有所不同，他现在相信我。对于他来说一切都是陌生的，他感到孤独。我在这里只想帮助他，直到他重获记忆。“

上校思考了一会，一根手指在桌子上敲了敲，他说：“如果你不介意，我还是想和托尼说几句话。”

好吧，史蒂夫站起来。

“贾维斯，请你叫醒托尼，请他来厨房。”

“好的，队长。”

等待托尼出现的几分钟里，史蒂夫就紧张兮兮地站在那里。刚从睡梦中醒来，托尼的头发蓬乱，史蒂夫在前一天晚上帮他穿上的灰色睡衣裤松垮垮地搭在他挺翘的臀部上。他揉着眼睛，赤脚直直走向史蒂夫。有那么一会儿，史蒂夫以为托尼会再次跪下，给他一个拥抱，或做一些会让上校震惊的举动。但托尼看到上校之后就停下脚步，手从他的脸上垂下来，在上校和史蒂夫之间看来看去。

“你好？”他有点不确定地说。

史蒂夫想把托尼包裹在毯子里，再把他藏起来，或者至少可以吻去那种昏昏欲睡的、困惑的表情。但他只是走上前，轻轻握住托尼的肘部，带他坐到桌旁。

“托尼，这是詹姆斯·罗德上校。记得我之前告诉过你吗？他是你的朋友。”史蒂夫告诉他，托尼点了点头。

“是的，是的。对不起，现在几点了？

“八点半。”

“什么？！为什么你们会在半夜醒来喝咖啡和聊天？”

史蒂夫笑了起来。

“不要闹了，上校直接从机场出来见到你。”然后他压低声音，“礼貌一点。”

托尼睁大眼睛瞪着史蒂夫，然后转向上校，露出一个假笑，明显在嘲笑史蒂夫对待他像对待一个孩子。

“上校你好，很高兴见到你。”

罗德上校看上去就像卡住了几秒，然后摇了摇头。

“你真的不记得我了，托尼？”

那个嘲笑消失了，托尼低头看着自己的手，然后转向史蒂夫。

“是的，完全没印象，对不起。”他耸了耸肩，好像这对他来说不是很大的事情，但史蒂夫能看出来，托尼真的不愿意让别人这样失望。

“佩珀告诉过你他失忆了，你就不应该有这样的期待。“史蒂夫愤然地说。他讨厌看到托尼尴尬，这让他有些无法控制情绪。

有些意外，上校看起来很受罚。

“是的，是的...但是我以为..”

“你以为什么？你觉得我们会在这种事情上骗你吗？”史蒂夫厉声说，上校怒视着他。让他瞪吧，史蒂夫想。但就在这时，上校转身回头看托尼，脸上的微笑带着伤心。

“我叫詹姆斯，托尼。但你叫我罗迪，或者伙计，甚至有时甚至是鸡巴。”

托尼微笑起来，一个真正的笑容。他显然已经喜欢这个人了。为什么不呢，他们之前能成为亲密的朋友一定是有原因的。

史蒂夫把手放在托尼的肩膀上，他无意表露出占有欲，但需要一点点接触。

“他们给我看的照片里，你看起来太严肃了，很高兴知道我没有和一个永远板着脸的人做朋友。”托尼说，对史蒂夫随便地碰他完全不介意，甚至会把椅子再靠近史蒂夫一些。

上校看了他们一眼，但没有对此做以评论。相反，他更加认真地说，“嗯，托尼，你还好吗？我听说你没有进行精神评估，现在一个多星期过去了，你不担心吗？我不得不说，我发现你的新...你与罗杰斯队长的亲密有点反常。”

托尼叹了口气，但没有离开史蒂夫，这给了史蒂夫极大的安慰。

“每个人都在说这个，为什么大家都说我讨厌史蒂夫？看，你似乎是一个好人，但有点多管闲事。从我醒来开始，他就一直在我身边。当然，虽然不是很长时间，但是他其实不需要陪着我。他对我很耐心，是的，我记得他。不是所有的事情，我记得他的一切都是积极的。如果我们像你们想的那样憎恨彼此，那只能说我太蠢了，没有意识到他是个多么好的人。”

史蒂夫想告诉托尼礼貌一点，不要这么说，这听起来像史蒂夫把他洗脑了。他又很想站起来，对上校大喊“管好你自己吧！”但是托尼还没说完，不顾上校一脸想插话的表情，他继续说。

“是的，我也很担心。谁不会呢？但是我不需要精神检查，我不需要跟那些不了解我，不关心我的人，随时可能把我卖给新闻报道的人浪费时间。”

“但是神盾局的医生..”上校开口，托尼打断他。

“我不认识他们，我不相信他们。我也不信任神盾局。除此之外，我现在已经清楚，钢铁侠失去记忆的消息意味着什么。这会让我像砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。现在最好的方法就是待在这里，尽量记住那些缺失的信息。”

托尼终于说完了，上校坐下来，双臂交叉，看起来很严肃。史蒂夫没有什么可以补充的，他知道托尼是对的。这也是托尼生活在恐惧中的另一个原因。但他是托尼史塔克，他不会被任何东西打倒。

最后，上校打破了沉默，

“好吧，至少你没有改变太多。还是顽固的山羊，永远走在愚蠢和勇敢之间。托尼，你不需要一个人面对这些。”

“我知道..我并不是一个人。”托尼说，伸出手抓住史蒂夫放在桌子上的手，结束了对话。

史蒂夫把托尼的手紧紧握住，看到上校变得空白的表情。

“我希望你不会后悔。”上校说，他身离开，“如果你需要我，我会在你身边。”

他走了之后，史蒂夫不得不花一点时间提醒自己，上校其实是一个正直体面的好人，他只是在关心朋友。


	15. Chapter 15

上校离开后，史蒂夫让托尼去洗澡换衣服，托尼乖乖照办。他其实希望他们能多在家里呆几天，但是史蒂夫似乎认为，托尼不应该整天锁在家里，多接触一些人会有好处。再说了，史蒂夫有工作要做。他不可能一整天都坐在托尼身边。

当托尼走进卧室时，突然想起一个问题。

“贾维斯？”

“是的，sir？”

“cap昨晚睡在哪里？”

“在客厅的沙发上，sir。”

“他真会这样做的，对吧...”

那有点令人失望，他模糊记得史蒂夫帮他脱下衣服，换上他舒适的运动裤。哦。他还记得史蒂夫带他进卧室。托尼脸红了。

“呃，下次再告诉他，大厦里有许多房间好吗？事实上，他可以自己选一间，可以作为他在大厦里的房间。 “

“是的，Sir。他在这层楼的客房里洗了个澡。”

托尼点点头，开始脱衣服准备好一天，然后停下来，衬衫半挂在身上。

“等等，洗澡？

“是的，Sir。”

托尼把衬衫缓缓脱下，他真的要如此下贱吗？他想做这个吗？

“你肯定碰巧录像了对吧？”他犹豫了一下。

“Sir，按照我的协议规定，我被禁止 - ”

“得了！是我写了这些协议！我知道你有一个紧急文件夹。”

贾维斯短暂的停顿了，托尼觉得AI对他进行了一次评估。

“是的，Sir，我有录像。但我想提醒你，如果没有任何紧急理由，这样的记录侵犯了个人的权利和隐私。”

“我怎么会想要看到他赤裸裸的样子呢？”托尼试着回了一句。

贾维斯没有答复。

“哦，去他妈的。”Tony终于说。“就像我需要你的帮助，才能变成一个不道德的混蛋..”

他坐在床上，把床头柜上的平板电脑放到腿上，闯入自己的数据库。

“Sir-”

“只是偷看一眼，好吗？只是..”

然后，视频打开了，托尼感觉自己的心脏开始疯狂地跳起来，史蒂夫赤裸的背部进入画面，他的手徘徊在触摸屏上方。

然后那个Alpha转身拿了洗发水瓶。

“哦！该死！”Tony低声说，眼睛睁大了。屏幕里的那个家伙壮得像一匹马，虽然美国队长的制服盔甲已经很贴身了，但是看到史蒂夫这样......托尼感觉到房间的气温飙升。有些惊慌失措，他跳了几分钟，直接看到史蒂夫呻吟一声，射进自己手中。

“我的上帝..”

他的阴茎立马硬起来。史蒂夫完事后，他还看了几秒钟。之后，他才反应过来，史蒂夫在高潮时说了些什么。

他提高音量，倒回了几秒钟。

Cap稍微有些弯着腰，背上的肌肉很明显，右手忙着快速地撸动。托尼凑过去，想听清他在说什么……他听清队长的低语之后，赶紧“啪”的一声关掉了设备，急忙把它扔到床上。

史蒂夫在高潮时念着“托尼”！他的名字！美国队长想着他自慰！

托尼坐在那里好一会儿，感觉在他皮肤下面像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬动。之后他再次打开平板电脑，抹去自己观看视频的所有证据：访问日志和历史缓存...

他妈的，他不应该这样做，他不应该看那个。他是一个如此恶心的人，一个令人恶心的婊子。

他脱掉剩下的衣服，走进浴室。

-

史蒂夫开车把托尼带到神盾局。一路上，托尼向他介绍今天驾驶的汽车，但是对于史蒂夫来说，这是个车型太超前了。显然是德国货，史蒂夫曾以为只有在梦里才能见到这种汽车。

他决定不再让托尼休息，因为这毫无帮助。一个星期的调整没有作用，更多的时间也不会帮上忙。托尼必须尽快掌握他的技术，了解周围的环境。无论多么不愉快，他都需要学会和别人互动以及假装Alpha。现在，史蒂夫会一直在他身边，希望这能使事情变得容易一些。他承认之前留托尼一人面对这一切的确不是个好方法。

停车后，他把手放在托尼的膝盖上，阻止他下车。托尼乖乖地坐下来，转身给史蒂夫一个疑问的表情。

“今天去研发实验室，我希望你留在那里，继续学习技术。悄悄地和别人套你的信息是绝对不允许的。我希望你先熟悉这里的人，如果你想结交朋友，研发人员将很乐意为你服务。这比与年轻特工调情好多了。 ”

托尼摇了摇头。

“是的，谢谢你大个子。这正是我想从Alpha身上得到的：一堆条款和规则..”

“这就是你所需要的。”史蒂夫对他说，温柔但很坚定。 “这一次，如果我抓住你偷偷摸摸做不该做的事，我会打你的托尼。”他补充说道。当然，他只是在开玩笑，但他希望托尼明白，如果托尼故意不服从他，他会好好使用自己的权力。

托尼吞咽了一下，紧张地问道：“真的吗？

“你不会想知道的。”史蒂夫说，然后看着托尼的表情，轻笑一声。他靠着把托尼拉进了一个松松的拥抱，吻吻他的发梢。

“照顾好自己，来到我的办公室吃午饭。”

“是的，主人......无论你说什么都对。”托尼在离开车前嘲笑他，但史蒂夫没说什么。他知道自己必须耐心等待，看托尼是否会把这些当一回事，以及这些安排对他是否有帮助。

-

不管那些嘲弄和不满，托尼确实把史蒂夫当作他的Alpha。史蒂夫和研发部的主管说过，如果托尼离开那里，请立马给他打电话，但午餐时间到了，托尼在敲门后走过来，史蒂夫都没有接到任何电话。

他处理了大部分的文件，很想去健身房锻炼。与托尼一起吃午饭将会是一次愉快的休息。他浏览了一些粉丝邮件，整理出一堆他想给托尼看的部分。这些信件没有太多实际内容，但他认为托尼看到有许多人重视钢铁侠的付出，会很开心。

“嘿。”当托尼走过来的时候，史蒂夫微笑着把文件推开。托尼看起来很好，甚至有些高兴，双手放在口袋里，一副红色的太阳镜架在额头上，他看起来和受伤之前一样，充满自信，像是整个世界都是他的。

“嘿。”不等史蒂夫邀请，托尼就把自己摔进桌子前的椅子上。“根据指令，托尼·斯塔克准时到达。”他说。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了一笑，也许托尼表现得像他讨厌服从史蒂夫，但史蒂夫可以感受到他其实并不是。

“好了，现在到这里来。”

史蒂夫转过身来，指着椅子旁边的地板。

托尼抬起眉毛。

“真的？现在？我以为我们要去吃午饭了。”

“我们会的托尼，现在，不要让我等。“史蒂夫回答。

那人站起来走了几步后，脸上的傲慢表情消失了，跪下前犹豫了一下。

“如果有人进来呢？”

“没有人会进来，托尼，相信我好吗？

托尼跪了下来，喃喃地说：“我相信你，你知道的。但是我觉得你现在正在占我的便宜，表现得像我--”

“嘘。”

史蒂夫用手点点托尼的下巴，让他把嘴闭上，托尼照做了。史蒂夫等了一会儿，确定托尼不再说话。

“好的，看到没有，其实安静很容易接受。让我来处理午餐。”史蒂夫的手滑到托尼的喉咙，轻轻地抚摸着，轻轻的抚慰着，然后直到托尼叹了口气，终于放松了下来。

“做得好。你今天没有离开研发，是吗？“史蒂夫问道，他把太阳镜从托尼的头上拿出来放在桌子上。

托尼摇摇头。

“看吧，我知道你可以做到的。你玩的开心吗？那些设备有趣吗？”

托尼想了一会儿，史蒂夫感觉他要张开嘴巴说话了，但是他只是点了点头。

“我很高兴听到这个。”然后，史蒂夫转过身去，拿出一个包放在桌子上。

“我点了一些鸡肉饺子。如果我没记错，你喜欢油炸的，对吗？”

托尼眼睛突然一亮，史蒂夫把手放在他头上，避开了托尼的目光。

“饿了吗？”他问道，“我也很饿。”

“你买了大豆？”托尼突然问。

史蒂夫并没有完全禁止托尼说话，但他希望托尼保持安静。他们一起在车间里吃过好多顿饭，他早就清楚托尼的喜好。

“是的。但没有更多的问题了，保持安静托尼。”

当天才再次点点头时，他才放手。

今天没有面条，大多是可以用手指解决的食物。史蒂夫利用机会点了一些蔬菜。用黄油蒸透，浸透，以保证托尼不会拒绝西兰花和胡萝卜。

他慢慢打开包装，给托尼时间安定下来，习惯跪着的状态，以达到达到一种平和的心境。如果托没能得到平静，他会感到无聊，然后不顾史蒂夫的命令，开始开各种玩笑。史蒂夫认为，尽管托尼喜欢待在研发部，他仍然可以利用现在的时间脱离伪装，休息一会。

-

托尼盯着地毯，在他的脑海里整理、重新排列元素周期表，根据原子核，从厚到薄再排列一遍，模拟极端温度下元素的情况...他能闻到食物的味道，明白史蒂夫在做什么。Alpha想给托尼一些空间，让他就坐着，可以什么也不做。托尼花了一点时间，放慢了大脑的运行。

过了一会儿，他听到史蒂夫在他头上摆弄纸箱和纸袋，他只能想到饺子。托尼在研发部看到许多有趣、甚至令人惊奇的东西，但跪在史蒂夫旁边，几乎能感受到史蒂夫略高的体温，闻着食物的香气，那一切似乎变得无关紧要了。他发现自己可以完全不顾其他任何东西了。

当史蒂夫的手拿着油炸大虾，出现在他眼前时，有些惊到他。他伸出手，结果手被推回来了。

“没有手，张开嘴。”

噢。

托尼脸红了，过了一会，他才缓缓张开嘴巴，尽量不去想自己看起来有多可笑。史蒂夫把食物喂进他嘴里之后，他只能感受到大虾品尝起来的美味和之前没有意识到的强烈饥饿。

他慢慢咀嚼，史蒂夫的手移到他的头顶，上下轻轻地抚摸着。

“好吃吗？”史蒂夫问，托尼点了点头。这其实感觉很好，虽然有些不适应，不像他在做一些事情那样，有一种熟悉感。显然，没有人给他喂过食物。这尽管有一点点侮辱，托尼承认自己喜欢这个。他不介意史蒂夫喂他。这些感觉是天生的，alpha处在提供者的角色，为他的Omega做好一切...

他嚼完后，史蒂夫的手又回来了，这时候拿着一块鸡。

就这样，史蒂夫在喂托尼的间隙，自己也吃饭。托尼觉得自己变得更放松了。他靠着史蒂夫的腿，甚至没有拒绝吃西兰花。他不是没发现到自己很讨厌这种味道，只是他不想拒绝史蒂夫，史蒂夫想让他吃点素他就吃。这做起来很简单。

相反，他更专注于压在他手臂下史蒂夫大腿的感觉。卡其色裤子下的肌肉很结实，他想用双手抚摸史蒂夫的腿、胸膛，触摸他今天早上在平板电脑上看到的东西。这不是第一次，他想象史蒂夫打开他的腿，让托尼跪在两腿之间，允许他解开皮带，然后...如果他知道托尼如此渴望，史蒂夫还会拒绝他吗？在他今早看到那些不该看的内容之后，托尼知道他们渴望着彼此，受此折磨毫无意义。

史蒂夫再次伸出手，这一次拿着一块巧克力。托尼张开嘴巴，但是史蒂夫想要抽回手指时，他轻轻吸了吸史蒂夫的手指，用舌头舔沾在手指上甜蜜的味道，清理他的食物的同时，他想要提醒史蒂夫可以从他的Omega身上得到想要的，告诉他，他愿意。

-

史蒂夫僵住了，放纵托尼轻舔他的手指。他计划这个安静的午餐时，并没有想过托尼会如此明显地暗示。他感受到自己硬了，但幸运的是托尼闭着眼睛。在所有的巧克力都被舔干净之后，他还在吮着他的手指。

他知道他必须把他的手抽回来，他知道他需要警告托尼，或者和他再进行一个谈话，说明到托尼恢复记忆之前，他们的关系都不可能涉及到性。

但托尼的嘴很热，舔舐手指的舌头柔软。天才有一张极厉害的嘴，不难想象还能用它做些什么。

当托尼抬起眼睛懒洋洋地看着他，他的双颊发烫。史蒂夫用了超人的努力，才把手指拉了回来。他感到尴尬，以及无法否认的欲望。

“你不能这样做，”他告诉托尼，但他的声音嘶哑。他清了清嗓子，开始忙着整理空的食品包装袋，不去看Omega.

“这是..不对..你不记得..”

他瞥了托尼一眼，那个天才看起来很惊讶。

“为什么不呢？”开始吃饭以来，托尼第一次出声。

“因为...”史蒂夫说。他们之前就有过这样的谈话，关于托尼不太喜欢史蒂夫，关于托尼一旦回忆起一切来，甚至可能会后悔曾在他面前跪下。史蒂夫真的不想再说一次了。

他轻轻地把腿从托尼胳膊底下缩回来，托尼的肩膀垂了下来。

“对你对我，这都是不公平的，托尼。”史蒂夫说，起身把它垃圾放进垃圾桶里。“现在不是讨论这个的时候。我让你来吃午饭是想让你放松，不是想要一个争吵。”

“我可以看到你硬了，我甚至可以从这里闻到它。”托尼说道，听起来没有任何得意的意味，就像在单纯的指出事实。

“这并不意味着我想强奸你。”史蒂夫有些沮丧，把背部对着托尼，不去看他的表情。现在午饭已经解决，他一把抓过柜子里粉丝的信件。

“这是粉丝给你的信，我选了一些安全的东西给你。”他把信交给了托尼，托尼把机械地接过。之后托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫几乎可以闻到他的失望。

他本来很期待托尼打开第一个粉丝来信时的样子，但是现在这一刻已经毁了，史蒂夫不想再待在这里，不想再被托尼微微勃发的欲望和愈发浓烈的失望气味包围。他拿起健身包，走到门口。

“你可以待在这里，如果觉得你准备好了，就回到研发部去，晚上我会去接你。如果你需要我，”他叹了口气，用手捂住眼睛，“就来健身房找我。”他回头看着托尼，继续，“我没有生你的气，只是不要..我永远都有时间陪你。只是..我不想--”再一次让你失望，他想但没有说出口。他拉开门出去，希望孩子们为钢铁侠们画的画和那些粉丝信件能让托尼分心。


	16. Chapter 16

在那之后几天，史蒂夫还是让托尼来他的办公室吃午饭，托尼没有再像第一天那样做，史蒂夫松了一口气。在那办公室尴尬的对话之后，托尼去健身房找过他，史蒂夫明白托尼的感受：比起想要他，托尼更希望他们之前变得正常。所以史蒂夫再也没有提过这个话题，两人表现得像是什么都没有发生过。即使托尼对史蒂夫的拒绝感到尴尬或羞辱，在离开那个办公室之后，他也没有再表露过任何迹象。

现在，托尼的情况在慢慢变好，他不再因为有人太粗鲁或咄咄逼人而崩溃。他渐渐习惯了周围的人和环境，弄清楚事情如何运作以及人们对他的看法，开始对自己充满信心。史蒂夫也看出来，只要托尼能获得休息休息，扮成傲慢的Alpha就得心应手。

根据托尼的情况，史蒂夫想让他更多地参与神盾局的项目。因为仅仅是在那里，对他的记忆恢复似乎没有太大的帮助。所以这天早晨，史蒂夫拜访了库尔森。

这位特工很忙，但他总是乐意为史蒂夫和托尼腾出一点时间。

“需要帮忙吗队长？”库尔森问史蒂夫，史蒂夫在轻轻地敲门声后，把头探进这个大大的办公室。

“嗨，你忙吗？我可以进来吗？”

“当然。” 库尔森关掉手中的工作档案，指了指着桌子前的椅子。 “请坐。”

史蒂夫坐下。“谢谢。”

“我能为你做什么？”那个男人露出他专有的冷静的微笑。

“我想跟你谈谈托尼。”史蒂夫开始，库尔森眼里闪出感兴趣的光芒。那人微微倾向前，就像在期待某些有趣的八卦。史蒂夫知道这个敏锐的特工那天在土耳其边界之后，就特别好奇他们之间的事情，但如果他希望史蒂夫放弃托尼，那他肯定会失望的。

“关于他的失忆。”他解释道，“我请弗瑞局长允许托尼待在神盾局总部，我认为熟悉的环境可能会有助于他的记忆恢复，我知道这不是很安全，但他需要离开家，出来看看。而且相比之下，在斯塔克工业工作有更大的风险。至少在这里，如果有人透露了托尼失忆的消息，我们可以做到伤害控制。在史塔克工业就可能意味着股价下跌，董事会排挤托尼，试图让他退出公司管理。”如果托尼被挤出公司了，也不仅仅因为失忆，当然，他不能告库尔森这个。

“我明白了，队长。自从他受伤以来，我一直没有机会和斯塔克先生好好谈谈，最近他怎么样？”

“很好，他做得很好。”史蒂夫说。“除了在这两个星期里，他没能回忆起任何事情。”

库尔森点了点头

“我看过检查报告，似乎检测不到物理伤害，医生无法预测什么时候恢复，当然，如果他能恢复的话。”

“是的。所以我在想...佩珀和我..我们认为让托尼自己回忆起以前的事会更好，但现在已经有一段时间了，却毫无进展。我在想，是否可以拷贝一些托尼的任务报告？我仍然认为托尼应该自己回忆起他的生活，但也许如果我们让他阅读一些任务报告，关于他曾参加过的活动，可能有会帮助。不需要非常保密的文件，我也不想把纽约的事件倒进他脑子里，也不要关于墨西哥的案件档案......或是阿富汗的经历。但也许可以让他看看钢铁侠如何与复仇者合作？你能选择一些不那么重要的任务报告吗？”

库尔森点了点头，

“好的，我明白了。我听说他拒绝了精神检查，也许你的尝试会有用。”然后他转向电脑，开始点击文件。

“如果你认为会有帮助，我会整理一个文件并发送给你。”他说，没有把他的眼睛从电脑屏幕上移开。

“谢谢，真的很感谢。”史蒂夫说，但是库尔森再次说话，尽管他仍然没有看史蒂夫，但是听起来很随和。

“原谅我的冒失，队长，可是你为什么不让波茨女士处理这个问题呢？作为托尼的好朋友，她会更好地照顾他因失忆所造成的问题。”

当然，库尔森知道佩珀不是托尼的Omega。这是一个公开的秘密，只为了隐瞒新闻界。他们没必要对着神盾局假装。这个问题有道理，史蒂夫觉得有些僵硬。

“呃..她很忙。”他说得很没底气。

“你不忙吗？”库尔森盯着他看了一段时间，然后转回去面对电脑，史蒂夫知道他并没有相信。

强烈的目光离开了他，给了他一些时间组织语言。

“我是很忙，但至少在这里，我能更好地帮助他。”他说，想尽快离开。

“每个人都知道，你们两人在这件事发生之前，相处得并不好。所以，当我得知你每天送史塔克回家时，没法不感到惊讶。当然，你非常关心队友甚至一个你不太喜欢的成员，这一点很好。”

史蒂夫皱眉，有些恼怒。

“你在监视我？”

“我并不需要，队长。”库尔森再次看向他，那个淡定的笑容只能让史蒂夫感到更加烦躁。

“听着，我不需要向你解释托尼的私事，但我相信你知道，我是他唯一记得的人。你能理解在一个完全陌生的世界醒来是多可怕、多孤独吗？他需要时间去了解别人，信任他们。现在，我是他唯一可以信赖的人。我不会留他一个人的。”

库尔森思索了几秒钟，好像接受了史蒂夫的回答。

“我想你知道在陌生世界醒来的感觉，对不起，是我无礼了，我只是好奇而已。”

史蒂夫点了点头，但是仍有一丝顾虑。库尔森就像一只找骨头的狗，一只非常聪明的狗，手下有各种各样的资源。他必须更加小心。

“我今天晚给你发电子邮件。”库尔森说，再次感谢他后，史蒂夫快速离开了。

-

这几天研发部都处在一种莫名的恐慌中。没有人停下来给托尼解释到底为什么，但每个人都在忙着把项目移到其他地方去，尽最大努力离开这里。但是当托尼一再追问，为什么每个人都想出去工作时，他只能收到一个个紧张的表情，以及一些敷衍的回答——“哦，我不是害怕。只是，你知道...我想我可能得了流感/ 六楼有更好的咖啡机/ 实验室里光线不足/ 我要去看望我的奶奶...”以及一些其他乱七八糟的原因。

终于，有人告诉他，一个名叫布鲁斯·版纳的人马上会到研发部门，来研究一个涉及伽马辐射的特殊项目。

“这就是为什么每个人都像大厦着了火一样，急着跑出去？这个人能有多糟糕？”

“哦..非常糟糕..”实验室助理回答说，然后他舔嘴唇，“我 - 我的意思是，当然他是一个很好的人，斯塔克先生。请不要告诉他我说了什么..你知道..“

“冷静伙计，我不会他说的，告诉我为什么詹金斯吓得要尿裤子了？”

“我-我不应该告诉你的，我的意思是他们告诉我们，我们不应该给你透露他的个人资料。”

该死的，难道他以前个和那个叫班纳的家伙有过一段？但是现在，托尼太好奇了。

他假装同情地点点头，然后说，“好的。你是一个很棒的beta，完全服从没幽默队长的命令。但我不能保证我不会不小心给班纳说，你告诉我他是一个大混蛋，而-”

“我没有说！你不能！”助手的眼睛里充满了恐惧。

“那就给我一个不要那么做的理由。”

犹豫了一会儿，那个人说：“听起来好像陈词滥调，但是世界上你最不想惹怒的人，一定就是班纳博士。拜托了，斯塔克先生，这不是一个笑话。相信我，我一点都没有夸张。你问我为什么詹金斯教授很害怕？那是因为他在航母工作时，见证过班纳博士的怒火...”

-

“谁是布鲁斯 班纳？”在他走进史蒂夫办公室之后，托尼问道。

史蒂夫从他面前的地图上抬起头。

“呃...他是一个科学家，偶尔和神盾局合作。你问他干嘛？”

“我了解一些情况，但这并不能说明为什么因为这个人要来，就让整个研发部急得裤子都湿了。”

“班纳博士要来神盾局研发部？我以为他有自己的...实验室。”他说完，看着托尼，而托尼站在桌子前面，没有像往常一样跪在史蒂夫的椅子旁边。

“我不会知道太多消息，因为你告诉整个部门要跟我保密。”

“托尼. ..”史蒂夫重重地叹了一口气，但托尼握住了他的手。

“保守秘密，我知道，这是为了我好巴拉巴拉。”

史蒂夫看了他一眼。

“告诉我Cap，班纳博士生气时会怎么样？”

史蒂夫皱起了眉头。

“谁告诉你-”

“没有人！没有人告诉我，因为你命令他们不要。”托尼说，他的声音充满了指责。但是后来他走到桌子旁边，僵硬地跪在史蒂夫的膝盖旁边。史蒂夫条件反射地把手放在他头上。

“只有在他生气的时候会那样。但更重要的是，他是你的朋友。还记得吗？我们从医院回来后第一天给你看的照片里有他，他真是个好人。没什么可担心的，”然后他重新考虑了他的话，“除非你故意惹他生气。托尼，你绝对不要试图让他生气，你明白吗？如果你真的愿意服从我，就听我这一点。别惹他。”

托尼看了他一会儿，然后点了点头，低下了头，似乎接受了史蒂夫说的话。但史蒂夫不太相信他这怎么容易服从。

“告诉我你不会的。”他说。

托尼抬起头，一脸烦躁。

“好的！好的！我不会！开心了吗？现在我们可以吃饭了吗？

史蒂夫叹了口气。也许他应该让托尼看看库尔森整理的报道，至少在和布鲁斯见面之前，应该读读关于绿巨人的资料。那么他们见面，托尼就不会害怕那个安静的科学家了。史蒂夫不担心托尼会对布鲁斯产生偏见。但是遇见一个朋友比起在纸上阅读他们的信息，更有可能刺激到托尼的记忆。他决定多向托尼透露一些复仇者的信息。布鲁斯班纳目前并不易发怒，禅宗对他来说很有用。

“今天是泰国菜。”他说，打开纸袋。


	17. Chapter 17

托尼吃完午饭回来已经过了几个小时，但他还是能感觉幸福的泡泡把他包围。由于大部分员工都像逃难一样离开了，这层楼非常安静。

即使大部分人都走了，但他并不担心那个叫班纳的人。史蒂夫告诉他没有什么可担心的，所以他很放心。相反，他正在集中精力对上周一直在研究的纳米纤维材料的阻力进行测量。

“托尼？”

这声音听起来很犹豫，有些陌生。托尼转身去。

这个家伙看起来有些邋遢，托尼可以看出他肩膀宽阔，身材很好，就是有些驼背，就像他想看起来尽可能的少些威胁。他说话时声音柔和。托尼猜他是个Beta。

“你好，你一定是布鲁斯·班纳博士。”他回答说，坐在工作台旁边，摆了摆手。

“哦，对，史蒂夫告诉我关于你的..”班纳指着他的头，做了个鬼脸。

“是的，”托尼耸耸肩。“所以，对不起，我不记得你了。

“你不必道歉。”班纳笑道，托尼努力找到吓坏其他科学家的任何小细节，但什么都没有。这个家伙更像是一个非常害羞的书呆子而不是愤怒的绿色怪物。

他皱起眉头。什么？为什么头脑里会出现“绿色怪物”这个词？他摇摇头摆脱这无意义的短语。当他回过神时，班纳看起来很紧张。

“我想他们又把整个实验室都留给我了。”他微笑着说，但托尼觉得他非常难过。

“呃，是啊，我们有这么大的空间可以享受。”他回答。“我听说你来是为了研究伽玛辐射？恐怕在这方面我不太有用，那个意外之后，我还没有时间了解这个领域，即使我之前懂很多...”

班纳忍不住笑了笑。

“你之前的确是专家...我相信你会很快就能补上。”

托尼也笑了。“是的，我很聪明。你应该看到我那些酷玩具。”他跟着班纳走到其中一个工作站。

“你已经带我参观过了，不过我不介意再告诉你一遍，那令人印象深刻。”

然后托尼恍然大悟，这家伙刚到，也许史蒂夫还没来得及警告过他，不要告诉托尼过去的事情。

“是吗？”他问道，他在想自己首先应该问什么。“博士，我们有没有一起工作过？”

这个时候，那个人看起来有些惊讶，然后冷静地把眼镜放在鼻梁上，开始拿出笔记。

“当然，好几次。”

“我们第一次见面是在这里，还是神盾局之外的地方呢？”托尼开始兴奋地发问，他可以问任何想知道的事情，而班纳会告诉他。

“神盾局打电话给我，之后我们在这见面，他们想让我利用宇宙魔方发射的伽马追踪它。”班纳告诉他，在他面前的屏幕上启动了序列。

“什么是宇宙魔方？”托尼很感兴趣。

班纳皱起眉头，远离屏幕，然后他用手比出他描述的大小。

“一个立方体，大概这么大，它是已知最大的能量来源，据说这是奥丁皇冠上的宝石。在美国队长坠冰之后的42年，你的父亲找到它。然后，神盾局开始...”班纳突然意识到他没有得到许可，就透露了一个非常保密的信息，即使对象是托尼·斯塔克。

“等等，你是否有权知道这一切？我的意思是..当然，当洛基试图称霸世界时，你也在场，但是如果没有人告诉过你，也许我也不应该告诉你这些。”

托尼目瞪口呆，奥丁？洛基？最大的能量来源？他在那里？什么东西？

但是他很快回过神，不想失去他发现钢铁侠惊人经历的机会。虽然这些名字听起来有点可笑，但是班纳看起来像是正在谈论着世界上最酷的东西。

“不，你当然应该告诉我！不用担心，我是钢铁侠，对吧？我当然有权利知道，现在快告诉我把，那个想要接管世界的人怎么了？洛基是谁？我打了一些疯狂的恶棍？”

班纳哼了一声

“你想象不到的疯狂。”

“好吧，他做了什么？我又做了什么？”

然后，班纳开始告诉他一些关于北欧之神、外星人和超级英雄的疯狂故事。但他告诉托尼大多是和钢铁侠有关的部分。

“...但是这个命令已经下达，你告诉娜塔莎关掉传送门。那真的很聪明，勇敢无私。当你消失在虫洞里，他们说...”

“我可以关闭传送门！”

“做吧！”

布鲁斯在说话，但是托尼突然什么都听不到了。他记得这个，曼哈顿在明亮阳光的照耀下。他知道高速飞行的感觉，追逐...追逐那些非常重要的东西。一枚核弹，二百万条性命。

“斯塔克，你知道这是单程旅行。”

尽管史蒂夫不允许他穿上盔甲，托尼知道史蒂夫的声音在头盔听起来是什么样的。但他从来不知道史蒂夫那样的声音：那么冷静那么严酷...

“先生，是否连线波茨小姐？”

“连接。”

托尼摇摇头。

“托尼？”班纳的脸突然非常接近。

那是如此寒冷，他不能呼吸了。他感觉火团在追着他跑，而自己在自由下落，佩珀的图像一直在闪烁。然后所有光都熄灭了。他知道太空是什么样子；可怕，美丽，致命…浩瀚无边，将他粉碎…

“托尼？托尼！”

他试图呼吸，感觉到他的腿站不稳了...他在实验室里，不是在茫茫的空虚中坠落。他没有跌落，班纳把他抱起来，放在椅子上。

“该死的。托尼..”

他没法让空气进入肺里，他要窒息了。

我死了。我几乎死了。独自一人。

班纳不再视野里，托尼听到他在打电话。在下一刻史蒂夫出现了，很生气。不是对着托尼，而是班纳博士。

托尼抬起头，仍然试图呼吸，看到他的Alpha蓝色的眼睛。

“我死了。”他说。“独自一人，我...”

“你不是一个人托尼，听我说话，看着我。“史蒂夫的声音平静而有力。他的Alpha，这是他的Alpha的声音

“你不是一个人，你没有死，你活下来了，你，活着。”

“我活着...”托尼说，史蒂夫抱着他。

“我们要回家了。”队长说，托尼没有听到剩下的谈话。他专注于史蒂夫身体的温度，驱赶那黑暗空洞的寒冷。他把手掌放在史蒂夫胸前，感受到Alpha心脏跳动有多强烈，告诉他，他并不孤单。

 

-

史蒂夫给托尼热了可可，然后坐在他旁边。托尼拿着它，但没有喝。史蒂夫怀疑他只是在感受温暖。

“好些了吗？”他问。

托尼点了点头，呆呆地盯着着咖啡桌，就像他再一次从那个虫洞里逃出来。

他们在家，史蒂夫把托尼放在皮革沙发上，把他包在毯子里。他看到过士兵们因为战火的记忆变得恐慌，这叫PTSD，但他不知道托尼也有这个。

“你记起了。”他说。史蒂夫通常很喜欢班纳，但是这个人今天犯了不容原谅的错。当然，史蒂夫不是想推卸责任，他应该警告那个科学家的。但谁也不知道，托尼了解的他近期的记忆之后，会是这种反应。

看来PTSD是另一个的秘密。

“不，”托尼露出了一个自嘲的笑脸。

“什么？”史蒂夫皱眉道。

“我没有，我...”

史蒂夫叹了口气，他不能心安理得地坐在那里看着托尼独自奋斗。如果托尼开始记得一些事情，他肯定不希望史蒂夫再碰他，但只有他明确让史蒂夫离开，史蒂夫才会走。打定主意后，史蒂夫把缩在毯子里的天才、亿万富翁、慈善家拉到胸前，让托尼坐在他的两腿之间。然后他试探性地用手指梳理那凌乱的棕发，轻轻地把这个omega头拉到肩上，露出喉咙。慢慢地，仔细地观察托尼的反应，他举起手绕在托尼的喉咙上，但没有太用力。史蒂夫希望这不要不受欢迎。

托尼缓缓的吞了一口可可，他的喉结在史蒂夫的手掌下滑动，放松地靠在史蒂夫手掌里。只有这样，史蒂夫才敢继续用手指慢慢抚摸托尼的耳朵，舒缓他的心跳。

托尼偎依在他身上，强烈的苦恼气味开始逐渐消退。

“我记得...只有些破碎的印象。”托尼压着史蒂夫的脖子，他的声音太低，几乎听不到。 “你告诉我那是单程旅行。”

史蒂夫非常清晰地记得那一刻，当时，他以为自己正在见证钢铁侠用死亡来挽救数百万人的生命。

“你还记得什么？

托尼发抖。

“寒冷，没有空气。我不想这样。”

史蒂夫停止了温柔的爱抚。

“我不想谈论这个。”托尼澄清。

“好的，”史蒂夫很温柔，不想给他一点点压力。然后咬咬脸颊的嫩肉，因为他不得不问。 “你还记得别的什么吗？”

托尼摇摇头。然后他停下来想一想。

“没有。我不记得接下来发生了什么。那记忆就像..就像我记得自己死了。”托尼说，最后一句话只能勉强让史蒂夫听到。

“你没有。”史蒂夫对托尼说。在思考他是否应该多告诉托尼一些信息。

“娜塔莎把门关上了，但你回来了。你没有反应，从天空坠落，但是班纳在空中抓住了你。”史蒂夫笑了一下。“然后你醒来了，问谁想吃烤肉卷。”他稍微用了一点里抱住托尼，手里从omega喉咙里掉下来。“你没事了，你很好。”

托尼没有回答。史蒂夫理解，普通的记忆片段不会像恐惧这样造成这么大的印象。他希望能帮托尼找回失去的一切。他想念以前的托尼。但是，一旦回忆完全回来，像这样把托尼抱在怀里，听着托尼不加掩饰地讲出真正的想法的日子永远也不会再有了。这段时间他感到很幸福，又因托尼正在承受的痛苦感到内疚。现在开始，史蒂夫必须控制自己，他真的需要回头了。

不过不是现在，现在托尼在他怀里睡着了，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，试图把托尼的气味印在脑海里。


	18. Chapter 18

罗杰斯队长，我很抱歉打扰你，但库尔森特工出现在大厦里。”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，皱起眉头，他必须坐起来。托尼还在躺在他胸前，靠着他。他的胳膊紧紧地圈着Omega，他不想弄醒托尼，但也不想在这种时候向库尔森解释这一切。

 

“贾维斯，你能告诉他我们在忙吗？我稍后会打电话给他。“

“当然先生。”

托尼嘟囔了一声，感觉要醒来了。史蒂夫轻轻抚摸他，让他再次入睡。

“请静音。”他说。

贾维斯没有再回答，史蒂夫把头靠在沙发的靠背上。

几分钟后，电梯的叮当声使他皱起眉头。他的眼睛睁开就看见了菲尔·库尔森，不急不缓地走进入休息室，手里拿着整齐的档案。

他的第一反应是坐起来，惊醒了托尼。

“嗯..”那个天才半梦半醒，抓住史蒂夫以免从沙发上掉下来。

“见鬼的，库尔森特工...”史蒂夫僵住了，有眼睛的人都看得出来，他躺在沙发上抱着托尼史塔克。自从意外之后，托尼不想在房间里使用香水，所以Omega那有些不安但很满足的信息素在空气中很明显。

“队长”，库尔森说，又露出一个假笑。他走到沙发前站，看着史蒂夫无措的样子。

“你在这里干什么？”史蒂夫终于回过神来，听着更像是在指责而不是发问。

“我想把你要求的文件拿来给史塔克先生看看。我听说他在研发实验室时恐慌发作了，神盾局想知道他的记忆是否恢复了。”

“库尔森？”托尼坐起来，然后意识到他坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。“妈的。库尔森。”他试图从史蒂夫的双腿间爬出来，但是考虑到那个特工早就看得一清二楚，史蒂夫阻止了他，不让他离开。

“这他妈的什么情况？”托尼急着把史蒂夫的手推开。

“没必要为了我起身，史塔克先生。其实我并没有太震惊。”库尔森说，然后把档案放在咖啡桌上。“我可以坐下吗？”但在他们两人回答之前，库尔森已经坐上最近的沙发。

史蒂夫盯着库尔森，无数的个场景和选择在他的头脑闪过。库尔森何时发现托尼是Omega的？他已经向神盾局报告了吗？还是神盾局早就知道了？如果是这样，知道了多久？他们计划如何处理这一信息？或者也许库尔森也才验证了他的怀疑。在这种情况下，史蒂夫需要阻止他向上级报告。他需要保护托尼的公司。他需要保护他的Omega免受潜在的威胁，不会被这个面带微笑的Alpha伤害。

“操你的，你知道这个？”托尼低声说，很震惊。

“没有，不太确定，但我一直在怀疑。不要误会我斯塔克先生，但是一个Alpha，那么高调、那么让人讨厌，一定是因为他不得不掩盖某些事情。”

在托尼愤怒的反驳之前，他继续说道，“而且我很难不注意你看队长的眼神。没有必要担心，因为我很了解你们，才能看到这些。”

史蒂夫插上话，他忽视了特工对托尼的评论，紧巴巴地问：“你想要什么？”如果库尔森不知道这个信息给会给托尼带来多大的影响，史蒂夫肯定不会主动告诉这个。首先，他需要知道的是，库尔森是否知道托尼假装的原因。

“我知道你并没有太喜欢弗瑞局长，队长，但他真的是个好人。”

“我假设你已经向他汇报了。”史蒂夫咬着牙齿说。

库尔森摇了摇头。

“我没有向他提过我的怀疑，但我确实想向他报告。托尼·史塔克与神盾局是合作关系，隐瞒重要信息是违法的，更不用说这会给神盾局带来多大的风险。我们也必须解决英特尔小队在收集信息方面的失败。一个简单的标记根本没办法欺骗罗曼诺夫特工，她是神盾局在招录史塔克先生之前，负责考察和编写评价报告的那个人。”

“所以你说的是--”史蒂夫开始试图遏制他的愤怒，但托尼打断了他。

“他的意思我是一件残缺品。”托尼的话听起来没有一点冒犯或生气，只是在陈述事实。

库尔森摇了摇头。

“并不是这样，我们只是想知道你是如何躲过娜塔莎的。另外，再制定一个更符合你特殊情况的新合同。不过，我不认为需要重新评估你在复仇者的地位，你已经证明了自己史塔克先生。没有什么可担心的。”

“没什么可担心的？他不是一件工具或武器。我不介意神盾局运用我的能力，我是一个士兵，本身也是由政府建造的。托尼不是，他不必被指挥，被束缚，你不能拥有他，你不能使用他。他从一开始就在帮你们。他有权透露任何他想要公开的信息。”

托尼吹了口口哨，看着史蒂夫。“谢谢，大家伙。”他一半嘲笑地说，然后把史蒂夫沉重的手臂从自己身上拉起来，史蒂夫让他离开了。

“这没有意义。”他告诉另外那个Alpha。“我什么都不记得了，对神盾局没什么用了，向你的弗瑞爸爸打小报告毫无意义。”

库尔森转向他，“没有经得你的同意，我并不想跟他打小报告，斯塔克先生。但是我想比较明智的是跟局长汇报这件事，这会更安全。”

史蒂夫知道库尔森说得有道理，但是如果信息泄露了，库尔森不知道托尼可能会失去些什么。

“不，托尼。”他说。“这是你的决定，你想就告诉神盾局，不想就不用。但是我认为等你记忆恢复了，你会做出更好的决定。反正也不会等太久了。”

他知道他说最后一句听起来很沮丧，但是他忍不住。

“是的，我就是想问你的意思。班纳博士是不是引起你的恐慌发作？你已经恢复了多少回忆？”库尔森说。

托尼冷静下来，开始思考。

“没太多，只是闪过一些画面，虽然我一直在试图回忆。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫抬头看着他。

“我记得一个核弹。弗瑞与此有关系吗？我一直在思考‘愤怒的怪物’这个词，那是什么？我们打过一个愤怒的绿色怪物吗？是复仇者还是什么？有一个关于能量来源的东西让我觉得很诡异，叫什么宇宙魔方。所有的这些片段都令人不安，让我如何信任神盾局？坦白说，除了史蒂夫之外，你们在我这里没有太多的信誉。“

“哦，”史蒂夫不知道该说什么，库尔森笑了笑，然后起身。

“队长，我想你应该开始告诉他一些事情，这看起来很有用。”他笑着说。“别担心，你的秘密在我这里是安全的，史塔克先生。”库尔森像他走进一样轻松地离开，托尼的肩膀下垂，坐回史蒂夫旁边。史蒂夫想知道库尔森能守住托尼的秘密是多久，他相信这个人的保密能力，但他也相信库尔森会做他以为最正确的事。

托尼用手肘推了推他，史蒂夫把手放在他的手上。

“他这样做是不是故意的，”托尼说，史蒂夫皱眉道：“什么意思？

“带着一堆档案大摇大摆地走进来。”

史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子，“也许把，明天我会和他谈谈，虽然这是我忽略贾维斯的错。”

托尼轻轻地打了他的手臂。

“明智，老冰棍。”

“嗷！”史蒂夫揉了揉着手臂，只是为了配合托尼。他很高兴，因为即使秘密暴露，Omega也没有显得惊慌。但他也在想，托尼现在忘记这个秘密被保密了多长时间，可能也是一个原因。

“那么。”托尼期待的看着他。

对啊。

史蒂夫叹了口气，之后从库尔森在咖啡桌上留下的档案中，选出了“复仇者报告”，并将照片拿了出来。

“所以，”他开始说，“你以前叫过我‘老冰棍’，在我们去飞船的路上。“

-

史蒂夫给托尼介绍了神盾局，他们如何运作，以及整个部门和钢铁侠的关系。他跳过了阿富汗绑架中最可怕的部分，其实史蒂夫了解的也并没有比报道上的多。托尼一开始很反感，知道自己曾受到严酷的折磨，被囚禁在洞里。然后他立马就接受了，史蒂夫决定坦诚地回答托尼的问题。之后他讲了一些关于新墨西哥的故事，Omega起初并不相信。

“索尔？？北欧神话的雷神？你肯定在骗我，从残疾人身上获得乐趣是绝对卑鄙的！我以为你是个好人，史蒂夫。”他噘着嘴不相信，直到史蒂夫播放了钢铁侠的视频，他与一个金发男子一起战斗，那个人挥舞着一把锤子，显然可以打出雷声。整个视频颠覆了托尼的世界观。

在北欧神话之后，史蒂夫给他讲了罗曼诺夫特工和巴顿特工，那相比起来有点平淡。史蒂夫认为，托尼只需要亲自见到娜塔莎，并看着克莱特在任务中的行动，就能明白为什么他们在战场上可以与神享有平等的地位。

他把布鲁斯的那部分留到最后。即使在屏幕上看到绿巨人，也是很吓人的。现在托尼似乎很喜欢布鲁斯，就像在失忆前一样，史蒂夫不希望把他们的友谊夺走从他身上拿，他不想让托尼远离科学家。如果托尼在下次看到彼此的时候退缩，会深深伤害布鲁斯。但是他相信托尼，相信这个人内在的本身是不会因为失忆而改变的。

“呃，最后一个成员是...”他开始说，托尼看着文件，接过来他的话。

“布鲁斯·班纳博士？他的能力是什么？那家伙用狗狗眼盯着坏蛋，直到他们道歉为止？我不是看不起他，但真的，那个家伙看起来是很聪明，除了不知道不要刺激失忆的伤员.....但我不是真的想怪他。”他看起来有点尴尬。

史蒂夫摇摇头，拿起了托尼手中的文件，然后翻过一页，看到绿巨人的形象。

“不，记得你问我，当班纳博士生气时会怎么样？以及那个愤怒的怪物？”

托尼眨眨眼，然后点点头。

“天呐！他喜欢变成一个怪物还是什么？那为什么研发部门逃离他呢？那个小家伙！他很安静啊！”

史蒂夫微笑了一下，“那是在他冷静的情况下。”然后他顿了一下，“但是把他描述成一个怪物是不公平的。”

“有视频吗？我想看看..”托尼拿起一个史塔克pad，但史蒂夫从他手里拿走了。

“等一下，听我说两句。班纳博士并不喜欢这个，它不是一种超能力。伽马辐射的意外事故让他变成这样，而他一直在努力克服这个。实际上......看到那个他你也许会很震惊。你刚刚叫他‘愤怒的绿色怪物’，我知道你没有那个意思，但是博士不会喜欢这个。托尼，他需要竭尽全力来保持稳定的情绪状态。如果他生气了...需要大量的投入才能控制局势。在你看视频之前，我想让你知道，他花了大量时间，努力学习控制情绪，并且他现在做得不错。”

托尼看着他一会儿，凭借他的洞察力下结论：“你不想让我害怕他”。

史蒂夫点了点头。

“真的很糟糕吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“我以前害怕他吗？”

史蒂夫笑了。

“没有。托尼，你从来不会怕他。”他说，打开了视频。

视频开始于一片狼藉的街道，镜头摇摇晃晃，突然转向天空，看到雷神飞过天际，远远看去就像是一个小黑点。随着一声吼叫，镜头再次旋转，浩克宽得不可思议的背膀进入屏幕。他举起手臂，殴打一个齐塔瑞的头骨。史蒂夫微微转身看着托尼。这个工程师的嘴巴微微张开，视频继续播放，人群尖叫的声音，布鲁斯可怕的吼声，建筑物倒塌的声音以及爆炸声混在一起。他回头看屏幕，浩克越跑越远，像在玩便宜玩具一样乱扔一辆辆小汽车。他把pad从托尼麻木的手指中抽出来，暂停了视频。

他们沉默了一会儿，然后托尼不敢相信地说，“真的是那个家伙？！”

史蒂夫松了口气，托尼听起来没有害怕或恐惧，只是感觉惊讶，有些感兴趣。

“是的。让他生气绝对不是个好主意。”

托尼吹吹口哨，“现在，我不再怪责研发人员们了，你说班纳博士一直在努力控制情绪？如果他无法控制的时候会怎么样？”

史蒂夫叹了口气。 “那都是以前的事了，重要的是他现在可以控制自己。”

托尼点点头，史蒂夫拿出洛基的照片。

“说到无法控制..现在，到这个家伙了。”他说，“他是个大麻烦。”


	19. Chapter 19

史提夫把托尼哄上床时，天都快亮了。一下子接受了过多的信息，托尼根本没法入睡。史蒂夫迫使他回忆更多，但没有奏效，托尼甚至没能记起一点片段。即使是绿巨人，那个难以忘记的形象，他都没有清晰的印象。

后来，托尼告诉Alpha随便使用客房，史蒂夫接受了，他明天必须早点离开，但是托尼可以留在家里。在谁再去找库尔森这个问题上，他们有点分歧。托尼认为这是他的私事，想自己去找那个特工，但史蒂夫认为他目前得到的信息不足以处理这种情况。史蒂夫把托尼的手腕按在床上，轻轻地在他的脖子上那个位置咬了一口，争论立马结束了，这个动作十分有效地使Omega沉默了，让托尼止不住得想要更多。但队长丢下他一个人，痛苦的硬着，转身逃到自己的房间。

托尼在午夜醒来，被子粘在身上，他坐在床上把衬衫脱掉，可以感觉到汗珠从发际沿着脖子后面滴下。

“贾维斯，把温度调低。”他说，但是声音比平常的要大一些，然后他意识到自己还在硬着。

“是的，Sir。”AI回答说，十分钟后，托尼完全没有感觉温度有任何变化，周围还是窒息的热气。他不能睡在一个桑拿房间里，通风实施是不是故障了？他把手掌压在他的坚硬上，以减轻燥热。但这只能引从脊椎往上的麻苏感，让他更加难以忍耐。他全身都是汗水，也许冷水澡会有帮助。但是他坐起来时，他觉得双腿之间有点湿漉漉的，像被闪电劈中了，他瞬间明白发生了什么。

突如而来的燥热，出汗，双腿之间湿润，一秒激起的欲望...他面色苍白，爬下床。

“贾维斯！我上一次发情离现在有多久？”

“Sir，在叙利亚发生事故前一个月零四天。”

“这太突然了。”托尼脸色苍白。他该怎么办？他应该叫史提夫吗？这合乎逻辑，但队长已经拒绝托尼好几次了，呼叫史蒂夫相当于强迫他，甚至是他也不会那么下贱。利用同情和愧疚让Alpha操他让人感到恶心，更不用说这会破坏他们的关系。但他还能做些什么呢？他过去是怎么熬过发情期的？也许他应该打电话给上校。

但这个想法本身就是错误的。托尼不知道他们是否上过床，但他有一种直觉，上校不是那种Alpha。上校像是一个哥哥而不是一个床伴。他应该出去找到一个alpha吗？但现在也太迟了，即使他不是亿万富豪，Omega的身份不是秘密，记忆也没有问题，他现在处也在发情期，这等于一个手无寸铁的猎物。他不能离开房间！

托尼试图思考，但这是是如此的燥热！他突然闻道股好闻的味道。昨天晚上，史蒂夫留在床上挥之不去的气味。他不自觉地举起手来，触摸他脖子上的轻微疼痛的地方，Alpha那里轻轻咬了他，他无耻地呻吟起来，他的内裤越来越湿。

不..这会变得更糟。他不知道过了多久，但他打赌最多没有一个小时，而思考变得越来越难。

“冷..冷水..”他嘟囔着，绊倒在他的浴室里。

-

“罗杰斯上尉，先生。”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，是贾维斯？

“对不起，但Sir有紧急情况。”

Alpha瞬间醒来，他坐在床上。

“贾维斯，托尼怎么了？是神盾局？”

“不，先生。斯塔克先生在洗澡。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头。

“然后？”

“他在最近一个半小时里都在洗澡，我的传感器检测到他的身体热量低于健康水平时，我关闭了冷水。但他还在那里。他对我的警告没有反应，先生。我想-”

但是史蒂夫已经离开了房间，他赤脚走过走廊，只感觉到担忧。

托尼的卧室门关着，但没有上锁，就像史蒂夫在睡觉之前离开的那样。史蒂夫不用开门就可以闻到那股气味，但是当他打开门时，仍然因为房间里甜蜜而沉重的信息素感到惊讶。他立刻意识到，托尼已经进入发情期。

他停了一会儿，试图保持理智，不管因为这气味引起的欲望，专心找出托尼发生了什么。发情期本身难以处理，但托尼以前克服过这个。一定是别的什么事情出了问题。他甩甩头，走到浴室的门前敲了敲门。

“托尼？”

没有人回答。锁着的门只是一块金属板，史蒂夫打破它很简单。但托尼正处在发情期，史蒂夫可能是他这时最不想见到的人。史蒂夫把这扇门当成了个人隐私的保护，而不是简单的物理障碍。但是如果托尼正处于危险之中...

“托尼！你还好吗？如果你再不回答我，我就破门而入了！”他透过薄薄的木头喊道。

还没有回答。

“贾维斯？”史蒂夫终于问道。贾维斯知道史蒂夫问他什么。

“斯塔克先生还有意识，先生，但他的体温是93.7华氏度。”

这个体温非常危险，史提夫意识到托尼一直在设法控制住他的发情期。天才的愚蠢举动！温度的降低对于发情期的症状完全无效。但这隐含了一些感情，史蒂夫希望只是因为托尼现在没想清楚。

“托尼...”史提夫沮丧地用手掌拍门，但仍然没有回答。所以他抓住门把手，一把拉开。

半透明的淋浴隔间关着，史蒂夫可以看到托尼的黑色身影，蜷缩在地板上，一切看起来很正常。他把玻璃门打开看到，omega拥抱膝盖坐在那里，他的目光定在墙上。他还穿着睡裤，但都湿透了。

“上帝...托尼，你在做什么..”史蒂夫跪在Omega旁边，说出口的话却是担心多于生气。托尼的气味在这里更新鲜，但是很柔和。他的身体在试图补偿丧失的热量，不再为了愉快的性爱准备这个Omega。这个工程师的嘴唇和指尖已经变成蓝紫色，史蒂夫不得不从托尼的膝盖上撬开胳膊。首先，他需要脱掉那潮湿的睡衣裤，湿衣服只能吸取热量。当史蒂夫触摸他时，他的皮肤冰冷，摸起来粘糊糊。托尼没有任何反应，直到史蒂夫把他抱在怀里带到卧室，他才转过头看着史蒂夫，但是没有说话。他没有冷得颤抖，史蒂夫知道足够多的急救知识，这确实是非常糟糕的迹象。

他不能让托尼泡在热水里温暖他，那样热量会一下子太多。他需要做的是擦干托尼，并用被子保持温暖。

“贾维斯，调高- ”

“接下来的半小时，温度保持最高值。”贾维斯回答。

他仍然可以闻到那股令人兴奋的气味，但现在他太担心了，托尼抱在怀里，他也分不出一点心思去想有关性的部分。不只是因为托尼需要急救，还有托尼宁愿折磨自己，也不想经历发情期的事实。这让史蒂夫感到血流都凝结了。

他把Omega放下，他不得不轻轻地阻止托尼蜷缩起来。他脱下了托尼的睡衣裤子，用一件T恤快速擦干他，然后躺到托尼旁边，尽可能地把自己包裹在Omega身上，然后把盖子拉过来。

托尼还是很冰冷，但史蒂夫强迫自己不会因为接触而退缩。他以前一个伴侣叫他火炉，在寒冷的冬夜里喜欢抱着他，所以他希望这会派上用场。

史蒂夫抬起头看着托尼的脸，那双眼闭上了。史蒂夫颤抖了一下，不知道他是否应该让托尼睡觉，他认为93华氏度也不是太低，不会太危险。过了一会儿，贾维斯说，“95华氏度。”

史蒂夫松了一口气。托尼的情况变得好起来，但令人担忧的是，他一句话都没说，这也可能是由于发情期和低温的冲击引起的。Omega的身体寒冷的环境中，努力解决信息素失调的问题。

史蒂夫躺在这里，紧紧抱住他，脑海里想到的只有“为什么？”


	20. Chapter 20

托尼再次睁开眼睛，外面天已经很亮了。史蒂夫也立刻警觉起来，他蜷缩在Omega旁边睡着，但醒了好几次，直到托尼的身体温度达到正常水平。现在，Omega已经醒了，史蒂夫眼睛睁开的时候，托尼猛地跳起来，试图摆脱史蒂夫和他纠结在一次的四肢和紧贴的皮肤，这让Alpha很惊讶。史蒂夫静静地让他走了。托尼在快要跌下床之前停了下来，尽量远离史蒂夫，拉着被子盖到他的胸部

“你...你在干什么？

托尼的声音听起来很诡异，不想平常那个他，自信的那个他。

史蒂夫坐起来，让托尼扯走被子。他仍然可以闻到托尼的新鲜气味，与前一天晚上一样强烈。但因为他在浴室里看到那一切，史蒂夫现在并不想性，裸体无所谓。

“我...托尼...我只是帮了你。你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。贾维斯在提问掉止危险线之前进行了干预，但史蒂夫不知道托尼打断发情期可能会导致什么样的伤害。

托尼的眼睛睁大了，他颤抖着，史蒂夫知道，Omega记得昨晚。

“没关系，”史蒂夫伸出手想抚摸他，但迟迟没有触碰到托尼，动作犹豫不决。“你现在没事了，你觉得怎么样？”

托尼皱着眉头，但他一直在看着史蒂夫，眼神透露出恐惧。

“我觉得..”但是Omega没有完成这句话。相反，Tony花了一点时间思考，皱起眉头。史蒂夫不知道他是还不太舒服，或者不想再回忆他的热发情期。

“你要我现在离开吗？”他问。

“我们有做吗？”

这个问题似乎很突然，但这告诉史史蒂夫托尼最关心的事。托尼担心史蒂夫利用了他的发情期。

“没。”他比想像的要冷淡。他以为托尼现在信任他，明白永远不会利用他。一直以来，都是托尼想要更多，比单纯的抚摸要多，但昨晚，托尼发情期之前，史蒂夫没能控制住自己，在谁去找库尔森的争论中紧紧抓住托尼并且咬了他一口。他不应该这样做。他不应该通过主宰托尼来让他听话。

托尼宽慰地松了口气，这比问题本身还要伤人。这太不公平了。虽然史蒂夫一直都明白，即使现在他们迈入alpha-omega 的关系，托尼也很有可能随时改变主意。

“我告诉过你，我永远不会强奸你的。如果我们之间发生了性行为，那就是强奸。”他清楚地说，强迫自己不要透露出一点愤怒。

托尼笑了起来。

“强奸我？我更担心我会强迫你！”

这让史蒂夫愣住了。

“什么？”

“什么什么？！你有多愚蠢，是虾壳脑子吗？自从你和我一起在土耳其边境，跳上那辆救护车的那天起，我就一直把自己丢给你！我可以闻到你的信息素，我知道你自己也能！你所做的一切就是拒绝我！每一次！我甚至还把你赶出了自己的办公室！你跟我说，你不会碰我，直到...直到我的回忆回来？可是那到什么时候呢？我还能找回我的回忆吗？谁知道呢！我只知道，我做了任何事，求着你让我吸你的阴茎，而你总是说不！我不打算用你的内疚和失控的信息素来操我！”

之后，托尼把被子从自己身上掀开，起床去找他的衣服。史蒂夫越来越焦虑，一副迷茫的表情，看着托尼猛地打开衣柜，穿上一条旧的工作裤和一件褪色的T恤。

“出去吧。”托尼指着门说。

“托尼》..”史蒂夫下床了，但突然之间他开始介意自己赤裸的身体。

“我说出去了！”托尼尖叫着。

史蒂夫只有几秒钟做出决定。要么他出去，坐在家里，如同上一次一样，一遍担忧托尼受发情期的折磨，一遍折磨着自己。或者他可以让他俩都摆脱痛苦，把托尼压在身下，操他，直到托尼的发情期结束。让所有的误解消除。

这个问题的重点被误解了。史蒂夫误读了形势，也许起初，他给托尼自己的空间是正确的。但后来..不管他们之间以前发生过什么，托尼是一个成年人了，他可以做出自己的决定。史蒂夫必须相信托尼知道自己想要什么。显然，托尼想要史蒂夫。他是一个蠢蛋，一次次把托尼推开。最后，这导致Omega选择折磨自己，选择尊重他以为的史蒂夫的意愿。

“不，”他冷静地说，离开了床，让被子掉下来。

“史蒂夫。”现在，托尼看起来像一只生气的猫，眯起眼睛。史蒂夫慢慢地走向他，托尼后退了一步。Alpha深深吸了一口气，让肺部充满了托尼发情期的香味。美味，夹杂着愤怒和反抗。他可以抓住托尼，拥有他，征服他。

在那一刹那，史蒂夫站在托尼面前，只穿了内裤，托尼的眼睛闪烁着，史蒂夫稍微弯着腰。托尼穿着衣服，史蒂夫没有，但他并不觉得处于劣势。他知道血清之后自己看起来怎么样，他可以看到托尼的瞳孔扩张了。

“我最后再问一次，”他说，他看见托尼倒吸了一口气，他能看出来Omega的身在轻轻地抽搐，“如果你不想要我，现在说不。否则我会操你，在你整个发情期里。你会忘记我们之间发生的一切，你将完全属于我。”

托尼在空气中爆发出的气味几乎令人头晕目眩，但史蒂夫仍然需要口头确认，才敢完全放开去做。

“嗯..”托尼轻声说出来，但是这听起来更像是一声呻吟。

史蒂夫如同闪电一般，快速抓住托尼的手臂，把他压在墙上，努力控制自己不不做更多。

“现在说话，托尼。告诉我。”

有一阵沉默，史蒂夫觉得托尼颤抖，他知道这与前一天晚上的寒冷无关。

有片刻的沉默，史蒂夫感到托尼在颤抖，他知道这与前一天晚上的寒冷无关。然后，Omega终于松了口气，把头靠在身边，露出了喉咙上史蒂夫留下的那个淡淡的痕迹。

“是的是的..求你..”

托尼的回答是史蒂夫耳中最甜美的乐曲，他低头吻住这个天才。这个吻缓慢但强烈有力，他把舌头推进托尼微张的双唇，仔细品尝。托尼没有任何抵抗，他惊讶了几秒，然后也伸出舌头，开始回应史蒂夫，他的双手扣在史蒂夫的腰部，试图把史蒂夫拉得更近。

Alpha不会拒绝这个，史蒂夫抓住托尼的大腿，把他抱起来。他们的胸膛紧紧压在一起，托尼的腿缠上史蒂夫的腰。Omega双手挂在史蒂夫的脖子上，微微呻吟着，更加贴近Alpha。

史蒂夫用了一些时间，只亲吻这个衣冠不整的天才，想让他放下疑虑和焦虑，只需要最本能的回应。他想做的只是，丢掉内疚或自我约束，放任自己沉迷于托尼的甜美气味。他不再需要克制，他永远不会伤害托尼，只想拥有他，使Omega彻底成为他的。遵循他的本能的保护欲和占有欲。

他舔遍托尼的喉咙，然后狠狠咬了一口。托尼呜咽了一声，但没有退缩，手指依旧紧紧扣着史蒂夫的肩膀，但是史蒂夫感觉到猎物的顺从。他能品尝到托尼皮肤上的细微差别，感觉到肌肉在他牙齿下绷紧。这一定很疼，但史蒂夫想要他疼，想要托尼记得，想要标记托尼。

他松开牙齿，听到托尼呢喃的呻吟，“是的，史蒂夫...拜托..操我...”史提夫吻了他刚刚弄出的紫色斑点，然后沿着托尼的锁骨吻上来。托尼扬起头，在Alpha牙齿下暴露出更多的皮肤。史蒂夫抬起头，托尼闭起眼睛，涨红了脸，张开红肿嘴唇喘着粗气。

他已经硬到爆炸，透过衣服他也能感觉到托尼同样直挺挺的阴茎。史蒂夫用自己的阴茎蹭蹭托尼的臀部，托尼更加强烈地呻吟起来。史蒂夫明白，如果生命中剩下的每一天都能听到这声音，他愿意付出所有。

但这不可能。他可以闻到托尼越来越强烈的欲望，从信息素的香味中，他推测托尼已经湿透了。史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，迫不及待地想品尝他的战利品。他们需要转移。

他抱着托尼离开墙壁，走到床边，轻轻地把他扔在上面。托尼乖乖让史蒂夫脱下他的T恤，但是当史蒂夫起身时，Omega拉着他不让他走。

“安全套。”史蒂夫说。

“没必要，快点，我很干净，你有血清，我不在乎。现在，操我。”

史蒂夫很为难，引得托尼笑了起来。

“你不会让我怀孕，但非常欢迎你尝试，多少次都行。”

Alpha也笑了起来，玩笑般地咬了一口托尼的下巴。

“我喜欢这个想法。”他说，然后用膝盖推开托尼的双腿。

“让你怀孕。”他继续说，他的声音变成了低沉的咆哮。然后，他的手摸上托尼的坚硬，把托尼的裤子一把扯掉。

“希望你因我的孩子变重。”

他伸出手掌摩擦托尼的皮肤，手指到达托尼的那个小缝时，发现它的确湿透了。

“怀着我的孩子，你一定美极了。”他吻上一个粉红的乳头，托尼开始呜咽。史蒂夫想要听到Omega更大的呻吟声，张口咬住了他亲吻的乳头。他的手指钻进托尼滑溜的入口。

托尼的双腿张得更开，他用膝盖勾住史蒂夫的胳膊，将臀部提起来，更彻底地向Alpha提供自己，渴求被剥夺、被征服。

“然后每个人都能看出来，你到底属于谁。”史蒂夫咆哮着，咬了托尼脖子没有痕迹的那一边，一边把手指插得更深。

托尼疯狂地呻吟起来，史蒂夫现在唯一能想到的就是狠狠地要这个Omega。但是他感觉到托尼太紧了，他的手指被紧紧地压着。托尼处在发情期，按理来说不应该那么紧的。史蒂夫不得不放慢节奏。

但托尼明显等不及了。

“是的...更多..求你..”

托尼抓住了他的手腕，动作有些不协调，但史蒂夫明白他想要史蒂夫更多的手指，任何东西都行，操他..

“太紧了，我不想伤害你。”史蒂夫告诉他。

“我不在乎。”托尼说，这当然是胡话。

然后，史蒂夫突然意识到，托尼可能是个处子。

他停了下来，托尼试图把他拉近，指甲扣进史蒂夫的皮肤里，但他完全没办法挪动这个Alpha。

“来吧..史蒂夫..”托尼哼了一声。

“托尼..”

“是的！是的！我确定！你还在等什么？”

史蒂夫深呼吸几口，冷静下来。“这是你的第一次吗？”

托尼稍稍安稳了一些，看起来清醒了一些，但他的胯部仍然在蹭着史蒂夫。他看起来像是正在考虑这个问题。

“我不知道。这很重要吗？”最后，他到道。

“不重要吗？”

托尼把头靠在床上，磕了几次，直到史蒂夫把手放在他的脸颊上，让他停下来。

“托尼，不是那种意思。如果这是你的第一次...我们是不是该...我不知道...”这听起来很老套，但这就是史蒂夫想到的。他很认真，不想让托尼嘲笑他。

“看在上帝的份上！史蒂夫！现在世界上最火辣、最优秀的Alpha爬在我上身！他是人类发展的顶峰，拥有完美的个性！除了美国队长，我还会想让操我的屁股？以防你没有注意到，如果你再不给我你的阴茎，我就要死在这了！所以现在，能不能帮这可怜的Omega一把？！”

好吧。

“完美的个性，嗯？”史蒂夫笑了起来， 重新压上托尼，把这个天才牢牢地锁在床上。 “最火辣、最优秀的Alpha？我希望这段话被录下来了。”

这次，托尼抓着他的头发，把Alpha拉下来吻了一下。

“稍后给你发送电子邮件。”他放开时说。

之后，史蒂夫迅速脱掉内裤，推着更多的手指进入托尼。他把托尼流出的液体涂在他的阴茎上，然后抬起手，伸到嘴边品尝手上剩下的液体。托尼僵住了，直直看着Alpha舔自己手指。然后，史蒂夫湿漉漉的手抚上托尼粉红的嘴唇和帅气的脸颊，坚定地把自己埋进Omega体内。

托尼双手紧抓着史蒂夫的背，他一点都不介意那微微的痛感，但他抓住托尼手臂，压在Omega的头顶上。托尼在他的耳边呻吟，即使托尼让他停，史蒂夫也没法停下来了。他缓慢却坚定地推进，直到感受到双球碰到托尼。

托尼双眼紧闭，嘴巴张开，即使是史蒂夫最轻微的动作都能引起他的呻吟。他的嘴唇被咬得红肿，来不及吞咽的液体显得嘴唇亮晶晶的。他的头发被揉得一团糟，锁骨和颈部上布满了Alpha留下的痕迹。他的双腿圈着史蒂夫，在微微颤抖。史蒂夫爱死了这种感觉。从内部感受托尼，侵犯托尼，被托尼完全接纳。托尼仍然在努力调整，史蒂夫没有理由加快速度。他放开托尼的手，腾出手来抓住横在他们两之间那坚挺的阴茎。

“哦，上帝...”托尼的臀部猛地收缩，史蒂夫咬上他的嘴唇让他保持静止。这不只是条件反射的抽搐，托尼继续上下移动，试图一边在史蒂夫的阴茎上操他自己，一边操着史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫收到信息，开始行动。即使有足够多的体液润滑，那仍然太紧了，几乎让史蒂夫感到疼痛。从来没有人见过这样的托尼。这一切都只有史蒂夫看过，只有史蒂夫能触碰到这样的托尼。Alpha沉醉在这个想法之中。他其实不介意这是不是托尼的第一次，但是一想到之前并没有人对托尼做过这种事，比性冲动还要让他激动。他感觉五脏六腑都扭在一团，黑暗的那一面浮出来：史蒂夫不会让其他人拥有托尼，他会用双手杀死想要尝试的任何人。

他第三次把牙齿嵌入托尼的身体里，这一次比之前的都要深得多，咬着托尼肩膀绷紧的肌肉，胯部不停地摆动，一次次顶进Omega体内，让他哭了出来。

对，是的，这很甜。他再次劈开Omega的臀部，然后退出来，每次都再回到最深那处。他开始狠狠地操托尼。浓郁的信息素和可怜的哭泣声，透露出性欲、服从和渴望。他能听到托尼声音中的痛苦，但下一秒就被愉悦的呻吟否认，史蒂夫知道他做得对，这都是正确的，这一切正是他们需要的。

不久之后，史蒂夫觉得托尼绞紧他，之后信息素扑面而来。托尼发出哽咽的呻吟，史蒂夫牢牢记住现在：托尼高潮时小小的抽搐，他脸上陶醉的表情，他销魂的声音。然后史蒂夫放肆地洒进那片温热中，渴求他能让托尼怀孕，尽管知道这不太可能。

高潮结束了，他仍然在Omega体内。史蒂夫放开托尼的肩膀，躺回床上，再把托尼拉过来抱住。

现在，他的理智回归了，记得在最后自己重重地咬了托尼一口。他知道托尼并不痛苦，即使不闻信息素，也可以从Omega现在依偎着的样子看出。但他觉得还是最好让医生看看。另一方面，托尼现在看起来只在意史蒂夫。史蒂夫看不到他的脸，托尼背对着史提夫的胸膛，臀部紧紧抵着史蒂夫的胯部，不让史蒂夫离开他的身体。他用史蒂夫的手臂把自己圈起来，并不断地轻吻Alpha的手臂。史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，吻着托尼的头发。

可笑的是，史蒂夫想感谢托尼。他知道这很愚蠢，所以他不会说出口，但今晚和他以前与Omega度过的发任何一个情期都不一样。托尼不像其他Omega，他坚强，倔强，聪明。他在很多方面都赢得了史蒂夫的尊重（还向史蒂夫献上了自己）。不管托尼刚刚说了多少夸赞他的话，他仍然觉得自己只是一个来自布鲁克林的孱弱男孩，根本配不上像托尼·斯塔克这样的Omega。所以，他真的很感激。


	21. Chapter 21

托尼在一种陌生的幸福感中醒来。不是他以前过得不好，他一直都是一个很快乐的人。但现在，他觉得一切都是美妙的，绒被触摸皮肤的方式，从窗户撒进房屋的午后斜阳，那慵懒的感受...还有满身的疼痛和酸胀。他闭上眼睛，就躺在那里感受身上每一点疼痛，这种痛感很棒，就像是做完按摩后的那种疼痛。好吧，他发现脖子很僵硬，根本没法转头，但即使是这样也没有让他烦心。这一切都意味着史蒂夫跟他上床了。那个在托尼身上弄出疼痛和斑痕的是托尼的Alpha，是史蒂夫。

突然，托尼燃起强烈的冲动想要看看他的Alpha，想看看他完美的金发，长长睫毛投射出黑色的阴影，他的皮肤，他的鼻子，他的下颚线，他丰满的嘴唇和他性感的腹肌。上帝。托尼知道自己做得很好。他不知道这是Omega的本能，还是托尼斯塔克的能力，但他感到很自豪。他知道，他的Alpha是最强劲，最健壮，最美丽的。他属于托尼。

托尼转过身来，握住史蒂夫的手，另外一只手的手指放在那帅的不可思议脸蛋上，史蒂夫送出一口气。他紧紧抓住托尼，Alpha在睁开眼睛之前就露出微笑。托尼把手指滑到史蒂夫微笑的嘴唇上，而史蒂夫细细亲吻指尖。这温暖了omega的心脏，托尼感觉心脏几乎烧得痛苦，就像他无法再控制自己了。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫第一句话说。

“好。”这是最简单的回答，其实有些轻描淡写，但没有更准确的词来形容托尼现在的状态了。

史蒂夫哼了一下，轻轻地动了动他的胯部，直到托尼感觉到那坚硬压到他的大腿。该死，他又想要史蒂夫了。他不知道现在是什么时候，他不在乎今天是否还有计划，他不记得或懒得找出世界在发生什么。

托尼用手沿着史蒂夫胸部的线条滑下去，触摸到那勃起。史蒂夫没有动，让他随意探索。托尼一直觉得史蒂夫总有两个身份。一方面是美国队长史蒂夫，地球上最正直的人，负责任和受人尊敬的指挥官，勇猛的士兵，自布鲁克林、有些落伍的男孩。托尼信任和喜欢的人。

另一方面，他是托尼的Alpha。冷静而宽容，同时也很强势，有点狂野。像一只猛兽，让你亲近他只是因为他喜欢你。或他拥有你，在他的领土上一遍遍展示所有权。史蒂夫比一般的Alpha还强势得多。托尼突然意识到他从来没有过这样的感觉，也没有见其他人表现得像史蒂夫这样。没有人把属性表露得如此明显，这简直是Alpha的叠加。在那一刻，即使他还是没有之前的回忆，也绝对可以肯定，在史蒂夫之前他从来就没有过Alpha。他甚至从来没有像现在这样，欣赏过任何一个Alpha。即使托尼多次跪在史蒂夫面前，他也从来没有像今天早上这样看过史蒂夫。他知道他曾是一个Alpha，所以从来没有过这样的感觉。

之后，他找到了自己的性别。这就像他在这个世界有了一个避难所，能感到安全和自信的地方。托尼知道他应该在哪里，毫无疑问，就在这里。

他把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸前，史蒂夫把手放在脖子的后面，抱着他。

“你在发抖。”Alpha说，托尼摇摇头。他现在真的不想说话。现在和他跪在史蒂夫旁边的感觉不一样，但是，安静顺从的状态又是一样的。史蒂夫似乎理解他，就静静地抚摸了他很久。

这几天来他们不停地做爱，很多很多次，史蒂夫只会因为去拿送到房门口的食物，才离开房间一会。托尼根本失去了时间概念，有时候，他看到太阳在地平线上，却不知道那是日出还是日落。他不在乎。他无条件地信任史蒂夫，史蒂夫会照顾好他。

有时候会也有电话，贾维斯也会说些什么，史蒂夫会离开一段时间，但绝不会超过几分钟。史蒂夫帮他洗澡，喂他吃东西，操他，让他保持温暖、舒适和满足。几天过去了，托尼模糊糊地记起，他应该把注意力放到周围环境上，努力离开床，关心一些其他的事情，不要总想着让史蒂夫抚摸他，操他。但这个念头很快就会消失。不管怎样，他是如此的幸福，对生活感到满意。他觉得若是余生都用来和他的Alpha赤身裸体躺在床上，并且让Alpha照顾自己，并没有什么不对。

这感觉太美妙了，他会把烦心事都交给史蒂夫去操心，史蒂夫知道该怎么处理。

\--

托尼的发情期一共五天，他们一直待在这个房间里，多半是床上。有时史蒂夫会抱着托尼去浴室，帮他洗澡，照顾托尼身上的伤痕。那些瘀伤是他失去控制时不小心留下的。看着omega皮肤上的痕迹，史蒂夫感到既骄傲又内疚。

托尼不介意这个，实际上托尼似乎不介意任何事情。除了要史蒂夫，再吃一口披萨，或者叫史提夫的名字，托尼几乎没有说话。在某种程度上，史蒂夫知道也许这不太对劲，但出于某种原因，他并不担心。他现在唯一能闻到的，就是他们密不可分的信息素，还有满足和幸福。

他打了几个必须的电话，告诉库尔森他们下个星期不能去上班。令史蒂夫最惊讶的是当库尔森问到托尼的状况时，他自己的反应。史蒂夫清楚对着那个特工生气很不理智，也有点羞耻。他知道他不得不告诉库尔森，因为私人原因他们没法去上班。库尔森足够敏锐，还知道托尼是一个Omega，能猜出这个私人原因可能是什么。但史蒂夫感到心烦：要通知另一个Alpha自己的Omega发情了。因为托尼属于史蒂夫而不是其他任何人。

史蒂夫从来没有过这么自私的冲动：强烈地想要隐藏和拥有一个Omega。

然后他不得不接那些打给托尼的电话。首先是罗德上校，像往常一样姗姗来迟，问候托尼的PTSD。史蒂夫拿出最大的自控力，阻止自己不要把手机砸在地上，因为这毫无帮助。结果上校亲自跑来大厦敲开他们卧室的门，要求亲眼确定托尼是否安全，而在这种时候与史蒂夫对抗可能会导致流血事件。史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说托尼很好，暗示托尼在这一特殊时段选择了他，他才是托尼想要的Alpha，其余问题他们可以稍后再讨论。

然后是佩珀，但是史蒂夫并不担心，甚至有些庆幸她打来电话。

“贾维斯告诉我的，佩珀，他没有反应，他没有看着我或跟我说话，直到第二天早上。”史蒂夫急切地对她说。

托尼闭着眼睛躺在他的身后。史蒂夫会猜他没有睡着，但看上去很平静。他不知道Omega是否在听他们正在床边对话，但是托尼没有给出任何反应。

“噢...托尼...他一定是害怕了。”佩珀回答，听起来同样焦急。

“我...听着，我知道发情期很难熬过去...特别是独自一人..但要怎么做？他说..他说他不想用那种方法强迫我和他在一起，但他要我留下来。我不明白他为什么会害怕做这样的事。”

“你没有跟他谈过这个吗？“

“没有。”史蒂夫转身回头看托尼，然后用手来回梳理那棕黑的头发。“他现在很开心，很安静，我现在不想强迫他开口，也许等发情期过去了再说。”

一段沉默之后，佩珀开口说道，

“史蒂夫，我喜欢你，我相信你是个好人。但是你知道的，我拥有世界上最好的律师团队，我可以夺走你所拥有的一切，然后确保你会腐烂在监狱里，即使你有超长的寿命，即使你是美国队长。你知道的，对吧？”

“什么？！？”

“如果托尼在对你在他发情期的行为有任何 - ”

“什么！？佩珀，没有！”史蒂夫意识到他突然大叫，然后放低声音，“我没有他妈的强迫他，见鬼！”

“你只是说，他把自己锁在浴室里，泡着冷水，试图远离你和他的发情期。然后你现在和他上床了，而且在你也说了，在这两件事之间，你没有和他说上一句话。”

“不是这样！你怎么能...听着，我们是谈话了..但那是..”

“史蒂夫，我相信你，你不需要跟我讲细节。好吧，我知道托尼才不是一朵娇嫩的花。我只是说着玩。”

“那就帮我一个忙，把这句话带给罗德上校。”他说，佩珀哼了一声，

“我拒绝参合两个Alpha的战斗。”

“我们没有战斗！”史蒂夫咬着嘴唇咆哮回去，阻止自己说出“托尼属于我”。

“这不好笑，佩珀，我很担心。”史蒂夫可以很坦率地告诉她。“我不是担心托尼的意愿，他很清楚自己想要什么，并且做出了选择。”毫无疑问，史蒂夫感觉自己双颊发烫，但他继续说，“这不是问题了。”

“但他一定是害怕了。”佩珀总结道。

“是的，如果他害怕我，他只需要开口，我就会离开。但他为什么要阻止自己的发情期？”

在佩珀再次发言之前，沉默了很长时间。

“他一定意识到自己的发情期来得太早了。”出于某种原因，她的声音听起来有点内疚。

“相隔差不多两个月？”史蒂夫居然没想到这个。他太专注于托尼，而忽视了时间。即使他不是专家，也知道这不自然，也不健康。然后，他记起筹款晚会那天晚上，他第一次遇上托尼的发情期。那时他就感觉到有什么不对。

“佩珀，托尼怎么了？”他问道，声音很紧张。

“这是我的错...我没想到这个，他之前一直在服药...”

“什么药？”

“他不喜欢跟我谈这件事，即使他必须告诉我他什么时候进入发情期，我要为他打掩护。因为他知道，每一次新药物的出现，我都会禁止他使用。但他的确需要我的帮助...之后我以为...意外发生之后，我决定不提醒托尼这些药的存在...”

“什么药？佩珀，你在说什么？”

“史蒂夫，他之前一直在服用抑制剂..他现在停止是因为他不记得了，我没有想到..见鬼..他可能会出现戒断反应。”

史蒂夫很困惑，“等等，抑制剂？我以为还没有抑制剂，抑制剂的研发不是托尼筹款的目的吗？”

“药物还处在实验阶段。”

“FDA（美国食品药物管理局）批准的实验？”

“不，因为正在进行人体测试...”佩珀凄惨地说。

史蒂夫差点拿不住手机。

“托尼...”但是现在，Omega安静地蜷缩在被子，浑然不觉这简直打碎了史蒂夫的心脏。托尼在失忆之前是多么绝望和不快乐..

“史蒂夫..”佩珀的声音从手机里传来，史蒂夫把手机握紧。

“这...会有什么影响？我是说，这可能对托尼造成什么样的伤害？可以直接停止服药吗？还是会继续经历戒断反应？”

“我不知道。”佩珀说，“但是我会找出来的。”

“我们需要告诉他。”史蒂夫说。“托尼必要知道这个。”

“是啊..”是佩珀的答道。

“发情期结束之后，我会告诉他。”史蒂夫决定。“我们是否应该给他服用较低的剂量？托尼会受到怎样影响？他很快又会经历发情期吗？拜托你能找到答案。”

“我会的，史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”

之后他们挂断了电话，史蒂夫回到他的Omega旁边。托尼很温暖，史蒂夫只轻轻一揽，他就无意识地把四肢缠上史蒂夫。托尼醒来了一次，打断了史蒂夫的思考，其余时间史蒂夫都清醒着，思考自己想对斯坦做的事，对霍华德（没能更好地保护自己的儿子）做的事。思考自己要如何去爱托尼，如果托尼永远没法想起以前的事，他将要用什么方法，让托尼为自己是一个耀眼的Omega而感到自豪...他不会再让任何事伤害托尼了。他的Omega的眉头不会再被蒙上任何一点忧郁或担心。只要托尼身边有他，史蒂夫就会爱他，保护他，让他快乐。

\--- ---

在第六天的早晨，史蒂夫在一张空床上醒来。他跑遍整栋大厦都找不到托尼，只有发情期残留的香气。托尼走了，对此贾维斯只说：“斯塔克先生离开了大厦，他禁止我给你提供任何关于他位置的信息。”


	22. Chapter 22

佩珀忙着打电话，打给医院、警察局以及她认识的每一个人，试图找出是否有人见过托尼。史蒂夫能做的就是绕着她紧张地转圈，试图听到电话另一头在说什么。

现在离史蒂夫醒来发现托尼不见，已经过去两个小时了。贾维斯完全没帮上忙，尽管他为无法透露信息而道歉，听起来很懊悔。

当佩珀把手机放下时，她的肩膀塌下了，史蒂夫第九次抓起他的外套。

“我要出去。”

“史蒂夫！”

“万一他是因我而离开的怎么办？万一又是因为发情期呢？如果他又失忆了怎么办？万一他记起一切...万一他遇上麻烦了呢？他为什么要离开？如果他需要帮助怎么办？佩珀，我需要找到他..”

“史蒂夫，坐下。”佩珀听起来筋疲力尽，这是他们第九次进行同样的谈话了。“你什么都做不了。他显然是自己离开的，他马上就会回来。也许托尼只是出门买个甜甜圈？”

佩珀尝试微笑，但很明显她都没法相信自己说的话。两个小时不长，但买出门甜甜圈也早应该回来了。两个小时又太短了，没办法让警察定义为失踪，特别是他们不能告诉警方托尼史塔克是一个拥有无数死敌的亿万富豪、是一个失忆了的超级英雄。名单上所有的医院她也已经查了个遍，还是一无所获。她知道她有些失去理智了，但她还能做些什么呢？托尼没有去神盾局，史塔克工业也没人看到他，贾维斯拒绝帮忙找人。库尔森告诉他们，他派遣了一个小队四处寻找钢铁侠，但真的，现在完全没有消息。

然而，两个小时足够让史蒂夫扯光自己的头发。

“佩珀如果他 - ”

“我们不知道。”她坚定地说。

史蒂夫坐在沙发上，把头埋在双手之间。

“如果他只是...觉得恶心呢？自从叙利亚发生的一切...如果他醒了，突然想起了一切，突然想起是谁跟他度过这见鬼的五天。”

“史蒂夫，他决定和你一起度过发情期。即使恢复了记忆，我也不觉得他会讨厌你。托尼的决定一般很谨慎。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。那为什么托尼会这样跑掉？那么突然...发情期一结束就..因为他没法想明白目前的情况吗？托尼禁止贾维斯告诉他们他去了哪里，也没有留下任何信息，什么都没有。

“贾维斯，你确定他没有被绑架？没有被控制心智？洛基没出现吧？魔法痕迹呢？”

贾维斯的回答的速度表明，如果他是人类，他一定会叹一大口气，然而，他的语气一如既往的冷静。

“我确定，队长，Sir留下了明确的指示。是他自己决定穿什么衣服，然后拿起钱包离开。我认为，现在最好的做法就是等待。”

这太折磨人了，但是贾维斯是对的，他们什么也做不了。史蒂夫的大脑在不断提出的最糟糕假设，大多数人围着托尼醒来恢复了记忆，看到史蒂夫躺在床上，回想起每一次自己跪在史蒂夫面前，每一次触摸和每一个吻，然后憎恨自己，感到恶心。

“我要出去了。”史蒂夫猛地跳起来，第十次说道。

但是在佩珀让他再次坐下来之前，贾维斯说。

“罗德上校在电梯里。”

见鬼。

“你他妈的做了什么？！”上校冲一出电梯，就跑到史蒂夫面前冲他大吼。

史蒂夫退后一步，不是因为他被上校吓倒，他觉得上校有权对他生气。

“没什么，我没有做任何事情。”他咬紧牙齿说道。史蒂夫内疚又疲惫，他没法感到愤怒，但也没办法心平气和地对着这个被他偶尔视为对手的Alpha。

“拜托！罗迪！”佩珀伸出手想把上校拉回了，但上校忽略了她。

“他失踪了？罗杰斯，你就是这样照顾你的Omega？从我的角度来看，这就像他迫不及待从你身边跑开了！”罗德用手指戳着史蒂夫的胸部。

史蒂夫压下扭断那手臂的冲动。头脑中一个声音不断告诉他，不管刚刚佩珀说了什么，现在上校说的才可能是对的。

所以他只是站在那里，磨牙瞪眼。

“他很好。”史蒂夫说，罗德从他身边走开，开始围绕休息室大步走。“他开心，平静而满足。”

“那是你盯着他的时候。”罗德完全是指责的语气。

“我知道！但他选择和我在一起！他真的选择了！”史蒂夫爆炸了。“我现在快疯了！我在思考他是不是改变了主意..他是不是后悔抚摸过我！我不需要你在这件事情上说废话！”

“废话？我不在乎你到底想要什么，罗杰斯。他走了。他在外面手无寸铁！鬼知道他离开时候是什么样的心情！我了解他，他一直有自我保护的本能！抱歉，我在担心我的朋友。为什么你会担心刚被你操过的Omega？就因为他是Omega，所以你很方便？！”

史蒂夫听到耳边响起警报声。史蒂夫操他只是因为方便？

史蒂夫把罗德砸到墙上时，佩珀尖叫起来。

“你没有资格猜测托尼对我来说是什么！”他露出他的牙齿。“他是我的。”

史蒂夫一拳打到上校的脸颊上，可以听到牙齿咔哒一声重响。史蒂夫感觉到另一个Alpha试图撬开他抓着衬衫的手，超级士兵把上校从地面上提起来。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫拜托了...我的上帝啊！”佩珀尖叫和颤抖的手表明，这个Omega陷入了恐慌，但史蒂夫太愤怒了，他不在乎这些。所有被压抑的的沮丧倾泻而出，没人可以阻止他。托尼属于史蒂夫，史蒂夫打算让另一个Alpha清清楚楚地了解这个事实。

“史蒂夫？这他妈的是怎么回事？”

男人的声音瞬间打消了他的愤怒，史蒂夫觉得自己大脑的线路被重置了。史蒂夫放开上校，转过身看到托尼。上校有些站不稳，止不住地咳嗽。

托尼站在电梯前面，穿着一条休闲牛仔裤和一件夹克衫，他的红色墨镜被推到头顶，手上拿着一堆纸，正盯着他看。看上去托尼惊讶得下巴都要掉到在地上了。

“托尼...”有一分钟，史蒂夫只是目瞪口呆地站在那里，然后他冲到Omega面前。“你...你去哪里了？”他想去抱抱托尼，但强迫自己停了下，史蒂夫不确定自己是否还能再一次站在那天才的身边。他渴望抓住托尼把他带走，但他的理智回归了。托尼看出他的状态：史蒂夫头发凌乱，整张脸张红，呼吸很重。

“冷静下来大个子，我只是出去办了一些事，刚刚那个粗鲁的举动是怎么回事？”他问完向前一步，更接近史蒂夫，表明Alpha可以触摸他。

眨眼之间，史蒂夫的手就抚上托尼，用手指抚摸托尼的下巴和脖子，Omega转身看向其他人。上校发出一种粗鲁的声音，但史蒂夫只专心于托尼的脖子，甚至没有回头看那另一个Alpha。托尼没有反对他公开展示“我的Omega”这种占有欲，这对安抚史蒂夫来说非常有用。

“什么事？看在上帝的份上！你可能会迷路，被绑架，被杀害！我完全不知道你在哪里！佩珀一直在给我们能想到的每一个人打电话，没有人知道你在哪里，托尼！”在他确定托尼没有受伤，也知道托尼不介意他的抚摸之后，说道。

托尼的表情变成了理解，他向前倾身，在史蒂夫嘴唇上啄了一口。这个吻太短了，Alpha还没来得及回应就已经结束。托尼退后一步，犹豫了一下，开始说话。

“嗯...我不知道什么事情会让你把罗迪按在墙上去...但是我记得我必须去做一些事情，所以...”托尼耸耸肩。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，房间沉默了一会儿。

“你记得？”佩珀从史蒂夫后背后探出头，问道：“什么事情？”她的声音比正常高一点。

而上校喃喃地说，“罗迪？”

史蒂夫感觉到血色从脸颊上褪去。托尼失忆以来，第一次叫上校“罗迪”。

托尼看起来坐立不安，抬头看看史蒂夫，又他回头看佩珀，不知道从哪里开始。之后，他像是刚刚想起手里还拿着文件，马上把它们递给史蒂夫。

他有些紧张，微笑着说：“好吧，我好像...记起了所有的事...”


	23. Chapter 23

史蒂夫站在那里，感觉视线模糊。托尼把文件交给他，他一点都不在乎那什么鬼文件，他也不在乎谁还在房间里。托尼说..他刚才说他记起了，所有的一切。

“你记起了..”他呼出一口气，托尼点点头，史蒂夫紧张的微笑变得越来越勉强。

“是的，嗯...”他挥挥手里拿着的文件，“在我做蠢事之前，你可能想看看东西。你为什么这样看着我？这让我对你的感情完全没有信心了。我感觉...你知道...就是在我的发情期那几天。那感觉就像...额...我以为...当我醒来发现记忆回来时...我以为也许你..你知道...”他耸耸肩，想要收回递过去的文件。但史蒂夫的手指已经捏住了文件。托尼深吸一口气。

“这是什么意思？”史蒂夫低头，是关于斯塔克工业的文件，但史蒂夫的头脑太专注于托尼的半完成句子，无法处理这些纸张。

在他得到回到之前，佩珀文件从史蒂夫的手中拿出来。

“噢！我的天啊，托尼！”她匆匆浏览文件之后，倒吸了一口气，“什么？这些...这是股票转移凭证，而且都是史蒂夫的名字！你在做什么？把斯塔克工业的股票都转给了史蒂夫？”

托尼把手放在口袋里，耸了耸肩。他口袋里藏着一些东西，但他没有说话。

“我今天早晨醒来...那一瞬间确实不容易接受...鉴于我突然意识到，自己居然和童子军队长度过了发情期...老天，那是我父亲花费一生寻找的人...美国一切美好品质的象征，一个我永远不可能配得上的Alpha。”

他在继续之前，对着史蒂夫露出一个内疚的表情，但史蒂夫太震惊了，他感觉脚下的大地都在震动。“我记得我恨你，上帝啊，我有多可悲...”他痛苦地笑了起来，摇了摇头。 “好吧...我应该对我的行为感到羞耻..那些投怀送抱和温顺的下跪之类的...”

\--

气温不高，但那个怀抱温暖，托尼睁开眼睛就看到一个健壮的胸膛。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。

托尼感觉自己就像刚从梦中醒来，回到现实世界。这就像一个人睡得太深，醒来时会有些迷失方向，不知道那一切是梦境还是现实。之后，你才会慢慢想起自己在哪里，你在做什么，你为什么会醒来。除了托尼清醒的速度比梦醒要慢许多。但是一瞬间，他的确想起他是谁了。

他的第一反应是退缩，但他仍然僵着身子，紧张的颤抖，试图梳理一遍叙利亚事件以来发生的一切。最糟糕的时刻一定是史蒂夫醒来的时候。他要怎么说？他不能隐瞒，不能撒谎，可谁知道史蒂夫会如何反应呢？史蒂夫...可笑，现在他甚至在自己的脑袋里也叫他“史蒂夫”，而且完全不会感到陌生。

托尼需要空气，他需要摆脱当前的处境，他需要抛开史蒂夫去思考，去处理问题。他悄悄地溜下床，把枕头推到史蒂夫的怀里。Alpha睡得很深，这可以理解，考虑到托尼之前多热情地骑在他身上...

他摇摇头，跑出房间，抓起他手边的一切。他需要咖啡，需要甜甜圈。他需要感受周围的风，他想要穿过围绕在脑海里的乌云。但他在颤抖，无法踏进盔甲。不让他使用盔甲，史蒂夫做的是对的。

托尼坐在休息室的沙发上，头埋进膝盖之间，大口呼吸着，默默迎接有生之年最强烈的一次恐慌。

“贾维斯”。最后，他呼叫。

“是的，Sir。”

但他没什么要说的，听到AI的声音只是想得到安慰。他觉得自己不同了，像是之前缺少了什么，找到了他一生缺少的那件东西，之后却又失去了一切。这就像被人从柔软、温暖的毛毯里拉出来，丢进寒冷刺骨的冬天。他知道那种是什么感觉。

托尼一辈子都在寒风中度过，他已经习惯了那种感觉：痛苦和无法满足的需求。但是，和史蒂夫那短暂的相处时光改变了一切。在他拥有过一个Alpha，拥有过史蒂夫之后，让他如何回到以前？他的Alpha照顾他，关心他，在任何需要的时候，善良而坚定地付出一切...更何况他的Alpha是那么的耀眼...

这多尴尬。他回想起自己挂着傻笑，天真的乞求史蒂夫把手抚上他的身体…那不只是在发情期间，在那之前他也一直渴望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫看着他乖乖地跪下...甚至用手喂了他！自己怎么会允许这种事情发生？

但那感觉难以置信。在过去几天甚至几周里，那是托尼记忆中最美好的部分。他记不得自己这辈子有什么时候像那天一样幸福和愉悦过，他能感觉到被爱着。当他还是个孩子的时候，没有过这种快乐，后来，他的任何伴侣也没有给他提供过，像这次发情期时感受到的那种深深的满足感。托尼感觉自己完整了…

但那是美国队长。托尼憎恨这个人，因为在他俩见面之前，美国队长偷走了他的童年，然而在见面之后，又恨那人太过完美。

但真的很完美，不是吗？当托尼需要他的时候，史蒂夫有耐心，能理解他。有时托尼自己都觉得很丢人，但史蒂夫从来不会嘲笑、看低或者指使托尼。嗯，好吧，紧急情况下不算。他曾对史蒂夫说：“你身上每一样东西，都是那个小瓶子给你的。”他怎么能错得如此离谱。

托尼想要哭泣，希望他的恐慌能发作，那么他就能觉得自己受到了惩罚。但显然，与史蒂夫一起度过了发情期对于PTSD的治疗很有帮助。不，也许不是因为发情期，而是因为在此之前，托尼身边有一个Alpha，他可以信任，知道跌倒之后有人会抓住他。

每一次当他感到无助时，史蒂夫都会抓住他。现在，他又开始觉得自己在坠落。他的第一反应是跑到史蒂夫身边，把自己包裹在Alpha的臂弯里，寻求安慰。但他不能，因为…

因为什么？为什么不能再回到史蒂夫身边了呢？除了热心和善良之外，史蒂夫还有什么？托尼显然是爱上了他。他喜欢跪在史蒂夫面前，让他的Alpha狠狠咬住他，而自己乖乖听话。他的生命里有这样一个人，能在需要的时候对他说“不”。史蒂夫从来都尊重托尼，在叙利亚之前是这样，甚至在他发情期间，也绝没有羞辱他。托尼从未有过害怕的感觉。

他看了看手中的钱包，脑海里浮现出各种“如果”。毫无疑问，这是一次关系的飞跃，但托尼已经决定了。他宁愿去死也不想独自一人，再回到那片寒冷中。他不想回到那种状态，除非史蒂夫清楚地告诉他，托记忆回来之后，他就不再想要托尼了。

好吧，他终于从衣柜里走出来了。

“贾维斯，我要出去，如果队长在我回来之前醒来...不准告诉他任何事，OK？启用黑暗模式。”

“明白，Sir。运行协议Pb02。”

“谢了，哥们。”他在走出去之前说。他离开大楼之前，听到贾维斯说。

“很高兴你能回来，Sir。”

-

史蒂夫看着托尼，眼中几乎充满恐惧。托尼意识到他没做好，太情绪化了。

“我不太擅长这个，抱歉。”他缩了一下。“我的意思是，是的，我醒来的最初几分钟，记得自己之前对你的感觉。然后，我才意识到，我现在对你的感情。和你在一起的时间，我从来没有感觉这么...快乐过。”

他向Alpha迈了一步，终于把他放在口袋里的小盒子拿了出来。然后单膝跪地，用轻微颤抖的手指打开盒子，露出他刚买的戒指。半小时前，他挑得很匆忙，不确定是否适合。他还没想好，如果史蒂夫拒绝他，他该怎么做...好吧，他是托尼·史塔克，他永远能处理好糟心事。

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

佩珀倒吸了一口气，她手上拿着的文件全部摔到地板上。

托尼看上去紧张而充满希望，他的信息素闻起来很焦虑，史蒂夫能闻到自己的味道缠绵其中。这一切太不真实，他伸出手触摸戒指，只是为了在他的指尖下触摸那凉凉的实感。

“托尼...”上校的声音响起，带着清楚的不赞成。

“闭嘴罗迪，我是一个成年人。”托尼说，然后对史蒂夫说。“那么？”

但史蒂夫仍然处在震惊中，无法回应。 “但你...”他开始说，“你跑了...”

“不要这么富有戏剧头脑，蜜糖。我没有逃跑，我只是出去...你知道，处理一些事情。”他摇摇手里的盒子，他举高了一点，“给你买一个戒指。顺便，如果你答应了，我就可以叫你蜜糖了，对吧？”托尼笑了，但他的幽默正因史蒂夫的沉默迅速溜走。

“我想说...我知道这太突然了。但在发情期里我以为...呃，不是说我在那期间有思考过什么，只是我有感觉...我不想偷走那些有趣的约会，三天不给彼此打电话的情趣或者小年轻们在那种时候会做的全部蠢事...或者做些40年代人会做的事...但我知道我现在想要什么，并且我知道自己还被那些文件压制着...为什么不一次到位呢？我信任你。顺便一提，拜托快点给我一个答案，因为我很可能马上进入惊慌。”

“是的，是的，我当然会跟你结婚。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，好像他不敢相信发生了什么。或者就好像托尼问了一个多么愚蠢的问题。史蒂夫还会说什么呢？

他从托尼的手中拿出盒子，把它捏进拳头里，然后一把将托尼拉起来，把手臂环在他身上。

“哇。”当史蒂夫紧紧抱着他时，托尼呼出一口气，紧接着笑了起来。

“我真的担心死你了。”史蒂夫用近乎严厉的声音喃喃地说。“如此担心，托尼。我醒来发现你走了，我......”出于恐惧，他的喉咙呜咽一声。“我爱你，我真的非常爱你。”托尼往后靠了一些，开始亲吻他。

“我也爱你。”托尼在亲吻之间告诉他。 “上帝，我怎么能这么爱你..”

托尼记起了一切，托尼仍然想要他，史蒂夫有些无法消化这个事实。托尼想要和他结婚，在神和政府的见证下，正式成为他的Omega。在所有人的见证下...

史蒂夫停止了亲吻。

“等等..”当Omega想要向下移动，用鼻子蹭着他的下巴时，他开口说：“那...你公司怎么办？斯坦写的文件...我不想...我不想向任何人隐瞒你是我的Omega，如果我们结婚...托尼，我想要所有人知道...”

托尼亲吻着史蒂夫锁骨之间的倾角，笑道。

“已经处理好了。”他说，然后抬头望着史蒂夫的眼睛，灿烂地微笑着，不是对着史蒂夫，而是佩珀，说道，“佩珀，那些凭证，我拥有的一切都是是史蒂夫的，全部已经签名生效。好吧，除了大厦和我的盔甲之外，我想你不会介意吧？但公司，”他亲吻史蒂夫因为惊讶微微张开的嘴巴，“全部是你的了。”

史蒂夫轻轻推开托尼，和他保持一定的距离，

“什么？托尼不！我不想要你那个死的公司，你怎么会这样想呢...”

“你疯了吗！？”罗德大步向他们，这一次史蒂夫甚至没有吼回去。“这该死的公司是你一辈子的心血！”

托尼皱着眉头转向他，“谢谢你提醒我，显而易见先生。但我太他妈厌倦假装Alpha的生活了，假装我做的很好，一年通过几个电话，乞求你给我施舍一点点爱，然后发现自己越来越需要那个。”

上校睁大眼睛看着托尼，屋里的每一个人几乎都能听到他的心碎。“托尼，我从来没有...我不知道该怎么办...当你需要我的时候，我只想在你身边...”

托尼叹了口气，打断了他。“我知道哥们，我知道。但这对你和我都是不公平的。你永远也不会是我的Alpha，我爱你因为你是我的兄弟。你做了你能做的，但罗迪，那简直是地狱。这个公司...那对我来说太重要了，那就像是我的生命。事实上史塔克工业就是我的生命。但我真的还活着吗？奥本的文件让我不得不做出选择，要么要么过我的生活，要么拥有公司。现在，我做了我的决定。”

然后，他看着史蒂夫，这时候史蒂夫可以看到隐藏在他的眼睛脆弱。“我知道史蒂夫会好好照顾它。反正佩珀是CEO，公司会很好。而我...我会做我该做的。这是我可以地把文件提交给董事会，宣布其无效的唯一办法。这一次我会打破一直以来束缚我的枷锁--如果说得戏剧性一点。”

“托尼，不，我不能..”史蒂夫开始，但Omega打断了他。

“为了我，能为了我收下公司吗？”

但史蒂夫摇头。他不想要托尼的钱。

“队长，他是对的，”佩珀说。她从地上捡起凭证，紧紧抓住他们。“我们没有办法让董事会取消文件。长久以来，公司的确已经发生了很大的变化，但一些股东仍然无法接受一个Omega的CEO。一旦他们知道托尼是Omega，他们会抓住一切机会瓜分托尼的股份。更不用说公司股票会经历怎样的暴跌。让托尼获得完全自由的唯一办法，就是把文件带进董事会，使其无效。这样，那些混蛋就不再有任何筹码。”

托尼点点头，转向史蒂夫。

“拜托了，蜜糖？”他以一种怯懦的态度问道。“为了我。我保证，我们会补上错过的那些约会，我会三天不打电话给你，然后会因为你在Whatsapp的最后上线时间跟你吵架。你有我的所有财产，而我也是你的。”他停顿了一下，让他的最后一句话在空中飘一会儿。“我知道我可以信任你。”

史蒂夫点了点头。再次，以避免签署凭证的几个选项挤入他的大脑。但他们是对的。只要斯坦的文件存在，托尼的财产就会处于危险之中。如果他们结婚了...不，当他们结婚的时候（史蒂夫稍微想了一下就觉得有些飘飘然），如果托尼曾想要把这个文件宣布无效，董事会再一次迫使托尼把他的股份转给史蒂夫。这样一来，结果还是一样的。他可以把股份再转回给托尼。

“是的，我会签名的。”他说，然后补充说：“直到佩珀让董事会作废斯坦的文件。”

托尼的微笑更灿烂了，他把手搂到史蒂夫的脖子上，紧紧的抱着他。

“我想让你在婚礼上穿军装。”他说。“然后我想要你穿着它操】我。”

“托尼！”佩珀大叫，罗迪嘟嘟的说道：“无耻。”

史蒂夫脸爆红，但把托尼抱得更紧。

“任何你想要的（Whatever you want）。”他回答。

++

那天晚上，史蒂夫在托尼的床上度过。经过五天的发情期，托尼有点酸痛，但现在抚摸着史蒂夫，回想他们经历的一切，这感觉非常不一样。是一种完全不同的激情，就像他第一次触碰史蒂夫，但又非常了解他的Alpha的身体。

史蒂夫躺在床上，托尼用小胡子擦过他的六块腹肌，然后吻他的肚脐下面。Alpha的阴茎抵着他的下巴，托尼笑了起来。

“你知道我想象这样吸你多少次了吗。”他舔舔史蒂夫阴茎，说道。

“从..从记忆丧失之后..”史蒂夫干着嗓子问道。五天的发情让托尼酸痛，但史蒂夫的血清可不一样。

托尼哼了一声，然后微微歪过头，打量眼前前的美丽身材。

“如果你想知道真相......”他开始说，“到现在，我的墙上还挂了一张海报，当我离开去麻省理工时，我把它留在那里。他从史蒂夫阴茎的头部开始舔起，史蒂夫的臀部不耐烦地转动。

“你会对着它自慰吗？”

托尼调皮地笑了笑，尽可能多地把史蒂夫吸进嘴里。Alpha闭上眼睛，他向后靠，同时把手指插进托尼的头发里。

很长一段时间，房间里只能听到托尼吮吸时发出的柔软水声。他吞下了史蒂夫给他的所有东西之后，一路爬到床上，直到他躺在史蒂夫上面，胸贴着胸。

当史蒂夫睁开眼睛的时候，托尼舔舔嘴唇，说：“是的。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来，托尼转过身来，躺在史蒂夫的手臂上。史蒂夫亲吻他的头顶时，托尼感到他的心脏砰砰跳动。这种舒适感值得世界上的一切。他的脑袋里很安静，觉得自己又能力面对任何事情。

“托尼。”

“唔，”他懒洋洋地回答，眼睛都睁不开了。

“你不会再吃那些药了，对吧？”

这个时候，蜜糖的大眼睛睁开了。 “什么药？”

“你的基金会一直在研究的药物，呃..实验抑制剂。”史蒂夫赶紧补充一下，明显感觉托尼突然开始紧张了。“听着，我明白你需要他们，但是现在不用了，对不对？我会和你在一起，我会在你需要的时候跑到你身边。我不想让你扰乱你的生理周期，当我发现你在浴室时，我很害怕...”

托尼起身坐在床上。

“佩珀告诉你的？”

史蒂夫给了他一个无助的样子，“嗯，是的，但我可以闻到一些错误的东西，以及你的发情期的频率。”

托尼倒回床上，揉了揉眼睛。

“你以为自己的小秘密是安全的。”他叹了口气

“这不是她的错。”一个温暖的手开始揉他的肚子，托尼没法真的生起气来。他太放松了，没办法感到不满。反正，他决定任何事都不会再瞒着史蒂夫了。

“好吧，我不会再吃了。”他用一只眼睛从手掌下面偷偷看了一眼史蒂夫，“只要你答应狂奔来找我。”他笑了。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。 “我保证。”

“你知道吗...” 托尼把手从脸上拿下来，史蒂夫弯着眉毛看着他。

“你是对的，那个时候，我发情期的第一天。”

“关于什么？”

“呃，我不完全是个处，我搞搞搞，很多beta和omega。”史蒂夫听到胸膛传来一阵隆隆声，但托尼继续说道，“但是你是我的第一个，第一个享受我屁股的Alpha。”

史蒂夫突然抓住托尼，伸出一条腿把托尼笼罩在他的双臂和双臂之间。他用手挤压Omega的臀部，托尼的喉咙重重呻吟了一声，史蒂夫俯下身去咬他。

当他放开时，把鼻子贴到托尼耳后，吸了一大口Omega的香气，说道：“我迫不及待想再操你一次。（I can't wait to fuck you again）”


	25. Chapter 25

哈皮盯着那个小电视，当镜头转向托尼和史蒂夫时，他挥挥手让佩珀禁声。

“不。”在屏幕里，托尼回答了记者的问题。“他太专业了，史蒂夫永远不会让我们的个人关系影响我们的工作，我宁愿他生气时候打我屁/股，而不是给我布置一堆任务报告。”

哈皮在屏幕前发出一声大笑，看着托尼身边的史蒂夫整一个变成砖红色。记者们聚集在一起低声说了一会儿，接着又问了一个问题，“所以我们可以假设你与佩珀 波茨小姐的关系是一个公开的谎言？她是否知道你是Omega？她是如何反应的？”

“这些婊子。”哈皮低声骂道，但佩珀哼了一声，挥挥手，“记者就是这样，这个问题也在意料之中。”她说。

“是啊，但是听起来好像托尼是个骗子。”

但是托尼已经开始回答记者的问题。

“...一直以来，我们从来没有说我们在一起，那只是你们的假设。你们看起来像一群爱八卦的女生，这可不是我的问题。我想，你们努力把屁&股挤进别人的私生活里，可不怎么安全。佩珀是我的家人，我开心她就开心。”

但事实上，佩珀捏着鼻梁对着托尼的答案摇摇头。当然，她很高兴，但是实在不愿意在这个时候惹怒媒体。

“婚礼什么时候？”有人问。

“哥们，别想从我嘴里知道这个。”托尼立即回答。一个杂音再次起来。“我只想要安静地结个婚，谢谢。”他稍微提高声音，盖过噪音。

但队长第一次接过麦克风。哈皮和佩珀知道他只是同意站在托尼旁边，给他支持。他们都知道托尼对这次新闻发布会很紧张，放弃的Alpha身份，向世界宣布他是一个Omega，还要宣布他和美国队长的婚礼，没一件事简单。

“我们想要一个小小的婚礼，只有我们最亲密的朋友。”史蒂夫说。

“队长，那么那些大金额的股票转让是怎么回事？”一个男声叫道：“你现在拥有斯塔克工业，是吗？你觉得这会对公司产生什么影响？是你要求史塔克先生辞职的吗？”

“他没有辞职。”史蒂夫回答。“而且我不会帮托尼做决定。我们不会再回答任何问题了。谢谢。”他说，拉着托尼离开。

记者还是冲着那对离开的夫夫大喊各种问题，佩珀把电视关掉。

“我觉得一切都很顺利。”托尼走进房间时，握着一个袖扣，然后把手臂伸向佩珀，佩珀叹了口气。

“你这个被宠坏的孩子。”她固定袖扣时说，但她在微笑。托尼耸耸肩，“史蒂夫说，这也是史塔克魅力的一部分。”

“当然，托尼。”她翻了个白眼，把红色的手帕固定在胸前的口袋里，然后理理他的翻领，站起身来检查她的工作。

“我看起来怎么样？”托尼双手张开，摆了一个臭美的姿势。

“勉强可以接受。”佩珀回答说，她抬起下巴，但托尼可以看到她试图忍住的微笑。

“你是爱我的，佩珀。”托尼向前跳过了一步，狠狠吻上她的脸颊，然后他转过身来，说：“我看起来棒极了对吧？拥有北半球最火&辣的屁&股！哦，实际上是这个星球最火&辣的，也许只有史蒂夫能和我相提并论，对吧？”他裂开嘴笑了。

“托尼，冷静下来，你看起来很耀眼，没什么可担心的。”佩珀说。

“谁说我很担心，我才不担心。”

“你现跳来跳去的，来吧，坐下。”

“不，真的，我站站着很舒服。事实上我想去散散步。”托尼挪到门口，门正好开了，罗德上校把托尼推回来，关上门。

“你不会去任何地方。”上校说。然后用稍微命令的声音说，“坐下来”。

托尼坐下了，但看起来很不安。

“你不能命令我，史蒂夫不会喜欢的，你知道的，就是那个要和我结婚的大屁&股超级战士。”托尼看着他的手表，“5分钟？！”他跳了起来。“天啊。”

“是的，我正要说，还有5分钟。”罗德说，然后在镜子里谨慎地检查一遍自己。然后转向托尼，伸出手臂。“准备好了吗？”他问。

“当然。”托尼回答。 “等等，你知道史蒂夫的伴郎是谁吗？”

罗德笑了起来，但没有回答。

然后哈皮说“老板，音乐响起来了。”托尼缩了缩脑袋。

“托尼，这是值得的，我想你已经作出了正确的决定。”罗德说，握着托尼的手，把Omega的手臂穿过他的手。

托尼惊讶地看了他一会儿。“你真的这么想吗？

“嗯，他是个好人，如果你身边会那么有一个人，我很高兴是他。现在，挪动你的屁%股，走起来。”罗德说。托尼深吸了一口气，由着上校把他从房间拉出来，走下过道。

-

托尼不记得自己有没有背完誓言，也不记得他怎么穿过人群，走到史蒂夫身边。但他记得娜塔莎在某个环节亲吻了他的脸颊，布鲁斯轻声祝贺他。他记得他在史蒂夫面前跪下的那一刻，史蒂夫把戒指戴到他的手指上，然后，轻轻地咬上他的脖子，激起一阵掌声。其余就是来自朋友们的祝贺。

“给我..给我一杯威士忌，不，不，要双倍。”现在，他终于可以闲下来，坐在吧台上。他的腰抚上一双大而温暖的手。托尼转过身来面对他的Alpha。

“天都还没黑呢。”史蒂夫说。他们的婚礼在一个顶棚下举行，有一个精心设计的花园，四周被爬着常春藤的围墙包围。

“这是我的婚礼，我想什么时候喝酒就什么时候喝。”托尼回答，但是当Alpha一把搂过在他时，他马上埋进史蒂夫的胸膛。他们站了一会儿，托尼在史蒂夫胸前哼了一声。

“库尔森？真的？我从没觉得你喜欢那个家伙，我看到你对他咆哮的样子，顺便一说，那辣透了。但是我从来没有想过你会选他做你的伴郎。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，伸手去拿杯子。他呷了一口威士忌，然后说：“我喜欢他，我不喜欢他威胁我的Omega，但我也能理解。现在更重要的是，你见到他的伴侣了吗？”

托尼被吓到了，头猛地抬起来。

“他居然带了伴侣？！那个特工居然有伴侣？我必须看看是谁。”

史蒂夫指着花园的另一面，手里还拿着托尼的酒，库尔森站在旁边的自助餐旁边，克莱特吃着库尔森喂给他的食物。

“那...我可真没想到这个。”托尼震惊地嘀咕着，史蒂夫笑了起来，递给托尼他的酒。

“我想，你的决定可能也帮助了其他人。”

“好吧。”托尼轻声说。然后转身回看史蒂夫。

“对了，”他把自己重新埋进史蒂夫怀里，“我没有想到你真的穿了制服。”他移了一下身体，可以悄悄蹭上Alpha，红晕爬上史蒂夫的脸颊，他试图紧紧圈住托尼，不让他摩&擦。

“对，我是穿了。”Alpha的声音比平常的低一点点，但他的手坚定地托住托尼，表示对托尼公开诱&惑他的反抗。

“我真的很想吸你。”托尼在他耳边喃喃地说，史蒂夫哆嗦了一下。“你打扮成这样，就像拥有所有的权威和力量。我可以赤&身裸&体，为你跪下。你不喜欢吗？”

史蒂夫的手指挖进托尼的肩膀，揉皱了他身上那件时髦的夹克。可能会留下瘀伤，但托尼一点也不介意。

“如果你现在把我带回家，我就乖乖这样做。”他说，然后吻了吻史蒂夫的下巴。

好吧啊，他们说了“我愿意”，托尼也被亲吻和拥抱够了，得到了他所关心的每个人的祝贺。再留在这里完全没意义，是时候带着托尼回家了。

“是的，回家。”最后，史蒂夫说话。他亲吻了托尼嘴唇说：“但是你必须走在我面前，这裤子真的遮不住什么。”

托尼大笑起来，丢下他们婚礼上的人群，拉着他的丈夫回家。

 

The END


End file.
